Past, Present, Future
by lalalaurenragan
Summary: Two new kids show up at East High. However, to Chad one isn't so new. LOTS OF DRAMA. Takes place Senior year. No events from HSM2 happened. MAJOR Chaylor, Troyella, SharpayOC. First HSM fanfic. R&R!
1. First Day

**Past, Present, Future:**

**A/N: This is my first HSM fanfic. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM. I just own the characters I create.**

**Summary: Two new students, Alex and Adrian Harrison, show up at East High. However, for Chad, Alex isn't so new. She also has a little secret that will change Chad and the rest of the gang forever.**

**A/N 2: There will be lots of drama. PROMISE! Along with several flash back. Enjoy and please hit the shiny review button when you're done!**

**First Day:**

"Good morning, huney," Alex's step-mom, Sherry greeted with a smile.

"Mornin'," Alex answered sleepily.

"You ready for your first day of school?" Sherry asked.

"I guess," Alex said lamely.

"Where is your brother?" Sherry questioned placing a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Alex.

"Getting ready. He want to 'look hott' for all the new people he's gunna meet," Alex smiled.

"Adrian Kristopher! Get down here!" Sherry yelled up the stairs.

"What?" Adrian asked from the bottom stair.

"Eat," Sherry demanded smiling.

Adrian took the plate from her and joined his twin at the table.

"Are you ready for today?" Adrian asked quietly.

Alex shrugged.

"Will you talk to him?" Adrian questioned.

"I don't know Kris. It's all too complicated in my head now."

Adrian rubbed her hand sympathetically.

"I mean, it's just, what if he don't remember me, Kris?" Alex sighed thoughtfully.

"Dawn, it's only been 3 years. Surely, he hasn't forgot that quick," Adrian reassured her.

"What if he has a girlfriend? What if he never called because he regretted it?" Alex spoke fast as tears threatened to fall.

"Oh, Dawn, it'll be alright. I'll be there every step of the way."

_Flashback_

_Summer 2004._

_It was the first day of summer camp. Alex didn't want to be there, but her mother had sent her off once again. _

_Everyone else was off swimming and playing games as Alex sat on her bed scowling._

'_Why must I be here?' She thought to herself._

_She began to lay down, but a curly headed boy on the other side of the window caught her attention._

"_Hi," Alex said quietly sitting by the boy, "My name is Alex Harrison."_

"_Chad Danforth," he answered nonchalantly._

"_Let me guess," Alex paused to think quickly, "you don't wanna be here either."_

"_Nope. I was 'sposed to go to basketball camp with some friends of mine, but my mother thought this would be more beneficial," Chad looked at her for the first time._

"_Hmm. My mom's a drunk and wants me and my brother around as little as possible."_

_Chad nodded, "Where ya from?"_

"_Texas. You?"_

"_Here. Well, Albuquerque. Why'd she send you all the way here?" Chad questioned curiously._

"_My dad moved here a couple of years ago. So, I'm staying with him after this until school starts."_

_Chad nodded but said nothing else._

_The rest of the 2 weeks went by slowly. It was Friday night before every one left, and everyone was hugging and crying about leaving their newfound friends. Well, everyone except Chad and Alex._

_At some point they had found a hiding place on the other side of the lake and started meeting there._

"_Look what I found," Chad said holding up a pack of Green Apple Smirnoff._

_Alex gasped and grabbed frantically for one._

_Chad laughed at her, "Calm down, killa."_

"_OMG! This is soo good!" Alex exclaimed after taking a sip._

_After about 2 hours of talking and drinking the whole pack was gone._

"_I'll miss you, Chad," Alex slurred._

"_You too," he wavered._

_And without warning Chad kissed her._

_End of Flashback_

Alex shivered remembering what happened next.

"You okay, Dawn?" Adrian asked pulling her back into reality.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about camp," Alex blinked her eyes a few times to clear her mind.

The two finished eating, and went upstairs to get ready for the day.

Alex got ready quickly, then went to make sure Adrian did the same.

The teens walked into East High ready for whatever came their way. Or so it seemed, however, they were both scared as heck.

They hurriedly got their schedules and books.

The bell rang right as they were walking out of the office. So, the quickly found their lockers and made there way to homeroom.

Alex sat down quietly and Adrian took the seat behind her when a group of students came in.

"I can't believe we got Darbus again," a voice said.

'_I know that voice,' _Alex thought. And when she looked up she saw an older Chad Danforth.

"OMG! Kris, that's him!" Alex gasped quietly and turned to her brother.

Adrian looked him up and down, but said nothing.

Alex almost cried when she saw a girl come to Chad's side and kiss his cheek, but she sucked it up and plastered a smile on her face.

They bell rang, and a lady, Alex assumed was the teacher, walked in.

"Hello, class," the teacher smiled.

"Hi, Ms. Darbus," The class said.

"How was your summer?" Ms. Darbus asked.

A few 'goods' and 'greats' were murmured throughout the room.

"We have two new students joining us this year," Ms. Darbus paused looking at some papers, "Alex and Adrian Harrison. Why don't you come and tell us about yourself."

Upon hearing her name, Chad turned and found her immediately.

She was right beside him.

'_How could I have missed that?'_ Chad thought.

"Um," Alex started shyly, "What do you wanna know?"

"Anything. Your family, where you moved from. Anything like that," Ms. Darbus encouraged her to continue.

"Well, I'm Alex Harrison and this is my twin brother, Adrain," Alex motioned towards him, "we moved here from Texas. We have an older brother named Kalvin and a younger half brother named Jacob." And without thinking added, "And I have a 2 year old daughter, Jaden."

"You have a what?" Chad choked on the piece of candy he had in his mouth.

Alex looked worriedly back at Adrian, who also had a very shocked look on his face.

"I have a daughter."

The room was deathly silent.

Chad couldn't say any thing. He continued to stare at her. He was putting the pieces together in his head.

The bell rang, and Alex gathered her things and sprinted out of the room, only to find that Chad was right behind her.

"Alex!" He called.

Alex stopped and turned to him, "Yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chad asked getting closer to her.

"I didn't have your number remember? I just gave you mine. And you never called," Alex held her head down.

"You had two weeks to…" Chad stopped in the middle of the sentence, "She's mine, isn't she?"

Alex looked up and saw Adrian and Chad's girlfriend and a few other people from homeroom coming towards them.

"Alex?" Chad whispered, "Is she?"

"Chad what's going on?" his girlfriend asked.

"Not right now, Tay," Chad said sternly and turned back to Alex, "Answer me please."

"Dawn?" Adrian beside her, "You okay?"

But at the moment, all Alex could see were pleading eyes.

"Yes."

**A/N: Do you like it? I hope so. Let me know please!!**


	2. Questions

**Past, Present, Future:**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up.**

**Questions:**

Chad's jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"Yes? What?" Taylor asked frantically.

"I'm s-s-sorry," Alex stammered before running off.

Adrian quickly followed after her.

"Chad, why is she sorry? What's going on?" Taylor asked quietly.

By this time Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan and Kelsi had all gathered around. All had questioning looks.

"Her daughter," Chad started, but lost his words.

"What about her daughter?" Taylor asked.

"She-She's," Chad shook his head trying to straighten out his thoughts.

"What's going on, man?" Troy questioned.

"She's mine."

"WHAT?!" The gang exclaimed at once.

"She's mine," Chad nodded as if he were telling himself.

"How?" Taylor paused for a moment, "I mean, I know how. But, but HOW?"

Just then the bell rang, and all though they all wanted answers the gang split up and went their own ways.

"Dawn! Dawn!" Adrian called after Alex.

She stopped, but didn't turn around. Adrian quickly came to her.

He quickly enveloped her in a hug, and let her sob into his chest.

"Dawn, sweetie, it's gunna be okay," He comforted her.

"Kris, I wish it was that simple," Alex exhaled raggedly trying to calm her nerves, "I mean, did you see his face?"

"Dawn, he was shocked. Wouldn't you be if you just found out you had a daughter?" Adrian tipped her chin up.

Alex nodded silently.

"I don't know him, so I can't tell you that he'll come around. But, I can tell you that you've raised a beautiful baby girl without him for two years. I'm positive you can make it without him now."

"Thanks, Kris," Alex smile lightly.

"Any time," Adrian paused, "What do you have next?"

Alex pulled out her schedule before answering, "Calculus."

"That sucks," Adrian said forwardly.

"Gee, thanks, bro," Alex said sarcastically.

The bell rang and the two parted ways.

"Shit," Alex muttered when she saw Chad's girlfriend in her next class.

Her and some other girl were talking to the teacher, so in hopes of them not noticing her, Alex snuck to the back of the room.

The tardy bell sounded, and Alex looked across the room. _'Gah! This class is small!' _Alex thought. There was only her, Chad's girlfriend and her friend.

"My other Calculus class had a few more people in it, but because of all of your honor classes and extras this is the way it worked out," the teacher said and then to Alex she said, "I'm Mrs. Turner."

"Alex," she said without looking up.

"Go on girls, introduce yourselves," Mrs. Turner smiled at the other two girls.

"I'm Gabriella Montez," Gabriella smiled awkwardly.

"Hi," Alex glanced up to see her.

"And this is my best friend Taylor McKessie," Gabriella introduced.

"Hi," Taylor said stubbornly.

"Hey," Alex didn't look at her.

"Um, since it's the first day and I'm in a good mood, I'll let y'all have a free day," Mrs. Turner grinned at her students.

Mrs. Turner went back to her desk, and an uncomfortable silence fell over the three girls.

"Why are you here?" Taylor asked rudely breaking the stillness.

"I came to live with my dad," Alex said quietly.

"And why couldn't you go to another school around here? Why did you have to come here?" Taylor was fuming.

"Tay," Gabriella tried to stop her.

"It's okay," Alex stopped Gabriella's attempt to stop her friend, "I didn't mean for all of what happened today to happen exactly like it did. I came here because this is where my brother graduated from and he said it was a good school and I figured I'd be better off here that I was at my other school. I didn't even know Chad went to school here until I saw my brother's yearbook."

"So, that just gave you all the more reason to come here," Taylor interrupted her, "did you even stop to think that maybe he had a good life here that didn't need to be disturbed?!"

"Look, I'm sorry! I didn't come here because of Chad! I mean, I didn't even know if I would talk to him, much less tell him about Jaden! I wasn't thinking when I mentioned her in homeroom. Just out of habit, as told y'all about my family."

"Who's your brother?" Gabriella broke in before another awkward silence could fall.

"Kalvin," Taylor answered for her.

"How'd you know?" Alex asked curiously.

"He played basketball. Good friends with Chad," Taylor answered.

"Wait. Sharpay's boyfriend?"

**A/N: What'd ya think? Reviews please! Both good and bad are greatly appreciated**.


	3. Answers

**Past, Present, Future:**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! It means a lot. I hope you're enjoying this story!**

**Answers:**

"Yes," Taylor answered directly.

"Oh," Gabriella took everything in.

"Sharpay?" Alex questioned, "Who's Sharpay?"

"You don't know you're bother's girlfriend?" Taylor scoffed.

"Um, I knew he was dating someone, but I don't know who she is," Alex spoke softly, "We were supposed to have a big get together the other night, but Kal had some college stuff to do."

"Oh," Gabriella said again, "she was the blonde, preppy one in homeroom."

"Oh, yeah!" Alex said as if she'd finally put the puzzle together, "He has a picture of her in his wallet."

There was another silence over the girls, but Alex broke it, "I'm sorry to just come in a mess up everything. I really didn't mean to."

"It's okay, Alex," Gabriella said lightly.

Taylor rolled her eyes, but said nothing. She was still upset over everything that had happened this morning.

"Um," Gabriella broke another stillness, "do you have any pictures of your daughter? What's her name again?"

"Uh, yeah," Alex leaned over to get her purse, "Jaden."

Alex took her wallet out and pulled out a couple of pictures and handed them to Gabriella.

"Aww! She's adorable!" Gabriella gushed.

Taylor looked over at the picture discretely. _'Gabi's right. She is adorable. She had dark skin and curly hair like Chad, but bright green eyes. Gorgeous.' _Taylor thought to herself.

Taylor couldn't bring herself to say anything. She wanted this all to be a very bad dream.

Not too much later, the bell rang and the girls parted ways.

Alex spent the rest of the successfully avoiding Chad.

And Chad spent the rest of the day successfully avoiding everyone.

"Well, that was stressful," Alex said upon entering her house.

"Mommy!" Jaden squealed running towards her mother.

"Hey, Angel," Alex smiled scooping Jaden up to her.

"I missed you all day," Jaden informed her.

"I missed you all day, too, Angel," Alex laughed quickly placing a kiss on her daughter's lips.

"She wouldn't even take a nap," Sherry came from the living room holding a very sleepy Jacob, "therefore, neither would he."

"I'm sorry," Alex smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay. It's not your fault," Sherry patted her shoulder.

"Well, why don't you let me take them, and you can take a break," Alex offered.

"Aw, thanks, sweetie, but you don't have to," Sherry declined.

"No, really, it's fine. You go rest," Alex said taking her little brother from his mother.

"If you insist," Sherry laughed before walking to her bedroom.

"Okay, munchkins! What have y'all been up to all day?" Alex asked.

"Pwayin'," Jaden answered.

"Did you have fun with Nana, Jay-Jay?" Jaden nodded, "What about you Jacob? Did you have fun with Mommy and Jay-Jay?" The little boy nodded tiredly and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

Alex sat on the couch and let Jaden down. She tried putting Jacob down, but he wanted to be held.

Alex watched as her little girl played with her dolls and other toys, and smiled to herself.

"You tired, little man?" Alex looked down at Jacob who had his head rested on her chest.

The little boy said nothing, he simply closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

Not too long afterwards, there was a knock on the door.

Alex got up to answer it. Again she tried to put Jacob down, but he had no part of it.

When she opened the door, she was face with no other than Mr. Chad Danforth.

"Hi," Alex said quietly.

"Hey," Chad said looking at the little boy in her arms quite confused.

"This is my little brother, Jacob," Alex whispered.

Chad nodded, but said nothing.

"Do you wanna come in?" Alex asked breaking the silence.

He just walked in, and she closed the door.

"Chad, why are you here?" Alex asked running her free hand thru her hair.

"I, I wanna meet her," Chad replied quietly.

"Okay."

"But, uh, could you tell me somethin' about her first?" Chad questioned.

"Her name is Jaden Kennedy, And, um, I gave her your last name. Um, she'll be 3 on April 7th," Alex paused in thought; "I've showed her that picture from camp. So she knows who you are."

Chad nodded his head taking this all in.

"Mommy!" Jaden called from the other room.

Alex smiled sheepishly and guided Chad to the living room.

When they walked in there, Jaden showed little interest and kept playing.

Alex couldn't help but laugh at her child.

She looked over at Chad and could tell he was thinking about something. So, she let him be.

'_God! She beautiful!' _Chad thought to himself.

"She looks like you," Alex said breaking his trance.

"You think so?" Chad asked smiling.

"Yeah, everything, but her eyes. She even has that same goofy smile," Alex giggled.

Chad put his hand over his heart in mock hurt.

Alex rolled her eyes and laughed.

They fell silent again and watched their daughter playing.

Alex was finally able to put Jacob and down and join Jaden on the floor.

Chad laughed at the sight of Alex on all fours chasing after Jaden.

Alex looked up at him and smiled brightly, and motioned for him to come over.

He got up from the couch and went to her side and sat Indian style on the carpet.

Jaden quickly ran for him and hugged him tightly.

This action, at first, had confused Chad, but he recovered and hugged the little girl back.

He had never felt like this before. He had never felt this kind of love. He'd only known the girl a few minutes, but loved her dearly already.

Alex beamed at this, but said nothing.

After about an hour of playing around, Jaden fell asleep on the couch.

"She's beautiful," Chad said looking at his sleeping daughter.

"That she is," Alex agreed with a smile.

"I know, I've only known her for about an hour, but I love her so much," Chad whispered.

"I know."

The two sat there in a comfortable silence for a while.

"Didn't you have basketball practice or something?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, but I told coach there was a family emergency," Chad informed her.

Alex nodded and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Alex, I'm sorry I never called," Chad apologized, "I wanted to, but things got real complicated and busy."

"I understand," Alex patted his back.

"I would like to say that had I known, I would have helped you, but I probably wouldn't have then," Chad told her truthfully, "but now, I want to help. I want to be a part of her life."

"Okay. You can come by whenever you want. And if you just wanna take her out sometimes, that's fine too," Alex grinned brightly at him.

"That'd be nice."

Then a though crossed Alex's mind, "Uh, Chad, what are you gunna tell your parents?"

He hadn't thought of that, "I don't know. Um, I guess I'll just tell them tonight."

"I don't wanna cause any trouble, Chad…" Alex started.

"Alex, she's mine too. I want to be there for her. And I will be. You are no trouble," Chad looked down at her and gave her a reassuring smile.

Alex smiled to herself. _'Maybe things won't be so bad.'_

The two sat and talked about different things until the two children woke up from their naps.

"Wow. I've been here a while," Chad said looking at his watch, "I should get goin'."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," Alex picked up Jaden.

Alex walked Chad to the door.

"Bye Alex," Chad hugging her then he kissed Jaden's cheek, "Bye, Jay."

"Bye, bye, Daddy," Jaden smiled.

Alex look between father and daughter and saw the same goofy grin.

**A/N: Whatcha think? Remember both good and bad reviews are both greatly appreciated!**


	4. Family Meetings: Part One

**Past, Present, Future:**

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! They mean a lot!**

**Family Meeting: Part One:**

When Chad walked into his house he found his parents sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Where have you been?" His father, Paul Danforth, asked.

"Um, practice," Chad lied.

"Try again, Chad. Coach Bolton called asking if everything was alright," Paul began, "it seems we've had some sort of 'family emergency'."

"Damn," Chad mumbled under his breath.

"Would you care to tell us about this 'family emergency'?" Darlene Danforth questioned.

Chad thought for a moment about how to put the word together to tell them about Jaden. When he couldn't find anything to say he blurted it out.

"I have a daughter."

Darlene laughed at her soon in disbelief, "That's funny, babe. Now, really, where were you?"

"You remember when you sent me to Camp Martin?" Chad asked and watched his parents nod, "well, I met this girl there and some things happened, and now she's here. With her, I mean, our daughter."

"What?" Paul barked.

"We sent you to that camp for you to learn something, not for you to knock up some hussy," Darlene ranted.

"She's not a hussy!" Chad defended.

"How do you even know she's yours? She could just be making this up," Darlene continued to fume.

"She's not making this up, Mom! I saw the girl! That's where I've been! She looks just like me," Chad explained.

"Well, in that case, I want to meet her," Darlene said crossing her arms, "Now."

Chad nodded slowly and went to call Alex.

"Hello?" Alex answered her phone happily.

"Uh, hey, Alex," Chad spoke quietly.

"Chad?' Alex asked, "What's up?"

"Um, my parents want to meet you and Jay," Chad said carefully.

"Um, okay. When?"

Chad inhaled raggedly, "Now."

"Okay, just tell me where you live and we'll get ready," Alex smiled even though she was terrified.

"We're actually just two roads over. Third house on the left," Chad told her.

"Okie dokie. Give us a few minutes."

Alex hung up and called for Jaden.

"Where we goin', Mommy?" Jaden asked.

"We're goin' to meet Daddy's family," Alex informed her.

The little girl nodded before asking, "Do you think they'll like me?"

"Of course they will, Angel," Alex told her even though she had no idea what to expect.

Chad went up stairs to think before Alex and Jaden arrived.

About 5 minutes later, the doorbell rang, and he bolted down the stairs to answer it.

"Taylor?" Chad asked quite confused when he opened the door.

"Expecting some one else?" Taylor asked quizzically.

"Um, uh, no. I'm just surprised is all," Chad fibbed.

"Oh, I just wanted to see if you were okay. I didn't see you much today," Taylor paused, "are you gunna let me in?"

Chad shook his head to clear his mind, "Yeah, come in."

"Oh, hi, Taylor," Darlene smiled at his son's girlfriend.

"Hi, Mrs. Danforth," Taylor waved slightly.

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" Chad asked practically dragging Taylor upstairs.

"Chad, baby, what's going on?" Taylor question out of breath from running behind Chad up the stairs.

"Nothing, I just wanted to be with you alone for a minute," Chad smiled before kissing her.

"Hm, there's my man," Taylor smiled after she pulled away, "So, what happened to you today? I mean, after all that…stuff? We didn't see you much. I went to watch you practice, but you weren't there. Chad, tell me what's going on."

"I was just trying to get my head around some stuff. And as for practice, I went to meet her," Chad paused to let Taylor digest this, "my daughter, I mean."

Taylor didn't say anything, but Chad could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Baby, don't be upset," Chad pulled her to him.

"How can I not be upset?" Taylor inquired holding back tears, "This will change everything! And this may sound selfish, but I don't care! Pretty soon you'll be so involved with them that you won't have time for me! And…."

"No, no, Taylor. I'm here. I'm not leaving you," Chad said pulling her back to him, "yes, things will change. I want to be a part of Jaden's life, and I want you to be part of both of our lives. Taylor, I need you're help with this."

They were silent for a moment, but Taylor broke it in a quiet voice, "Okay."

Chad smiled and kissed his girlfriend, "Good. Oh, I think you should know, Alex and Jaden are on their way over here. When I told Mom and Dad, they said they wanted to meet here. So that's where we're at."

Meanwhile, Alex had finished dressing Jaden and started getting herself ready.

After washing her face and brushing her teeth, Alex changed into her nice jeans, black button up shirt that she left unbuttoned a bit to reveal a hot pink undershirt and black pointed toe heels. She then put a shiny hot pink head band in her black hair and went to gather Jaden.

"Come on, Angel," Alex said reaching for her daughter's hand.

Jaden was dressed in a sleeveless light pink and white checked dress that went to her feet and pink and white sandals and she had a light pink bow clipped on the top of her head.

Jaden quickly took her mother's hand and skipped down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Her father, Marc Harrison, questioned.

"Um, where going to meet Chad's parents," Alex said shyly.

"As in Chad Danforth? As in…" Marc motioned at Jaden.

"Yes, that Chad. He came by earlier to meet her and now his parents want to meet us," Alex told him, "Really it's a long story. I'll tell you later."

"Well, don't stay long because Kalvin and his girlfriend are coming over tonight," Marc informed her.

"Okay, I'll try."

About 5 minutes later, the doorbell rang at the Danforth house once again.

"That must be her," Chad said moving Taylor's head from his chest as he sat up.

Chad stood then helped Taylor up, "Be nice, please, Tay."

"I'm not making any promises," Taylor couldn't help but laugh at her boyfriend's pleas.

The couple walked down the stairs and Chad went to the door as Taylor went to join Mr. and Mrs. Danforth.

"Hey, Lexi," Chad greeted her remembering what he had called her at camp.

Alex rolled her eyes playfully before saying, "You remembered, How sweet of you."

Chad laughed before turning his attention to the little girl she was holding, "Hey, Jay-Jay!"

Jaden quickly reached for him, "Daddy!"

Chad took her and began walking towards the living room.

"Oh, my," Darlene gasped when she saw the young girl Chad was carrying.

Paul looked up from his seat in a recliner with his jaw hanging down.

'_My, Lord! She looks just like him. And she's older than I expected. Oh, think, Darlene! Camp Martin that was almost 4 years ago!' _Darlene thought to herself.

"She's gorgeous," Darlene said directing it more to Alex.

"Oh, thank you," Alex said quietly.

"Huney, you don't have to be scared of us," Darlene paced towards her, "we don't bite I promise."

Alex looked up at her and smiled lightly.

"I'm Darlene Danforth and this is my husband, Paul," Darlene introduced.

"Hi," Paul stood and held out his hand for Alex to shake.

"Alex Harrison," Alex took his hand.

"You're Marc's daughter, right?" Paul asked releasing her hand.

"Yes sir," Alex nodded.

"He mentioned you and your brother coming to live here."

"Okay, enough of that, why don't you introduce me to that cutie my son is holding," Darlene smiled before remembering Taylor sitting on the couch, "Oh, how rude of me! Alex this is Taylor."

"Yeah, we met at school," Alex looked at Taylor and smiled a little.

Taylor didn't say anything, but smiled back.

"Mom, Dad," Chad called bring them back to him and Jaden, "this is Jaden Kennedy Danforth. Your granddaughter."

"That is an absolutely gorgeous name," Darlene complimented.

"Oh, thanks."

After that, Alex told them some different things about herself and Jaden.

"What does she call your parents?" Darlene asked.

"She calls my dad and Sherry 'Nana' and "Papa'," Alex answered.

"Well, because we'd like to be apart of her life, and we wanted to know if it was okay with you," Darlene stated wearily.

"Oh, that's fine. By all means., you are her grandparents."

"I bet you anything she's been sitting over there thinking about what Jay could call her for the last 30 minutes," Chad whispered to Alex and Taylor.

Both girls laughed.

"What's so funny?" Paul asked.

"Oh, nothing," Chad answered nonchalantly, "we're just making bets on how long Mom's been thinking about what she wants Jaden to call her."

"Now, that's not fair," Darlene pouted, "And it hasn't been that long."

The rest of the grouped laughed.

"What would you like to be called?" Alex asked with a grin.

"Um, maybe, Grammy?"

Alex nodded the turned to Jaden, "Whatcha think Jay-Jay? Does she look like a 'Grammy' to you?"

"Grammy!" Jaden exclaimed before running over to her newfound grandmother.

"What about you, Dad?" Chad asked.

"Oh, I don't know, son," Paul answered as if he were thinking about it.

They all heard Jaden giggle and when the looked over they saw Darlene whispering something in her ear.

Before they new it, Jaden was climbing up Paul's leg and calling him, "Pops!"

Paul smiled and said, "I like it."

**A/N: What do y'all think? I hope you like! Remember! Both good and bad reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	5. Family Meetings: Part Two

**Past, Present, Future:**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They're greatly appreciated!**

**Descriptions: I'm sorry I haven't exactly told you what these new people look like. I've hinted around at Alex and Jaden, but I haven't told you exactly.**

**Alex Dawn Harrison: jet black hair that comes to her shoulders, emerald green eyes, only about 5'2", tan skin, slender.**

**Jaden Kennedy Danforth: dark skin, curly hair, bright green eyes.**

**Adrian Kristopher Harrison: jet black hair that covers his eyes a bit, emerald green eyes, 6'4", tan skin, athletic build.**

**Kalvin Matthew Harrison: dark shaggy brown hair, bright blue eyes, 6'5", tan skin, athletic build.**

**Once again I'm sorry for not describing them sooner. I hope you enjoy this chapter! R&R!**

**

* * *

****Family Meeting: Part 2:**

Alex looked up at the clock and noticed it was getting a little late, "Oh, we need to go."

"So soon?" Darlene asked.

"Yeah, Kalvin's bringing his girlfriend over for me and Adrian to meet and I told Dad I'd be there," Alex paused to glance at the clock again, "15 minutes ago."

"Oh, well, get going, sweetie," Darlene shooed her, "Feel free to stop by anytime."

"Okay," Alex smiled, "thanks. C'mon Jay."

Jaden walked over to her mother and grabbed her hand.

"Bye, bye, Jaden," Darlene waved.

"Bye, bye, Grammy!" Jaden smiled and waved, "Bye, bye, Pops!"

Paul waved back at her.

Chad got up to walk them out.

"I should really get going too," Taylor said also standing.

"Oh, alright," Darlene said lamely, "Bye Taylor. See ya soon!"

"Bye, Mrs. Danforth!" Taylor waved.

Chad walked all three girls out.

"Bye, Lexi. Bye, Jay," Chad grinned at both girls.

"Bye, Chaddy!" Alex beamed evilly.

"Don't call me that," Chad tried to sound stern.

"You should work on your tough voice, Chaddy. It isn't goin' to good for ya," Alex winked, "Jay, tell Daddy bye."

"Bye, bye, Daddy!" Jaden said before reaching to him.

Chad hugged and kissed his daughter before handing her back to Alex, "Bye, Munchkin."

"Bye, Taylor," Alex smiled at her hoping she could make a friend.

"Bye," Taylor said shortly.

Chad quickly leaned down and kissed Alex's cheek before she walked off.

After putting Jaden in her car seat, Alex turned back to see Taylor talking quickly, she looked upset.

When she got in the driver's seat, she took one more glance just to see Chad kissing Taylor.

She felt a small pang in her chest. _'Jealous?' _she thought, _'I can't be.'_

She arrived at her house not too much later and quickly got Jaden out and headed inside.

"Well, it's about time," Kalvin greeted her when she walked into the living room.

"Shuddup!" Alex glared at him playfully.

"Sorry, I can't. I just wouldn't be myself if I did," Kalvin smirked arrogantly at her.

"Oh, and who wouldn't want to be an arrogant lug head?" Alex smirked at him.

"That was low, Dawn. Very low," Kalvin mocked hurt.

"Oh, but, Matty, you MUST love me!" Alex said dramatically hugging him with her free arm.

Kalvin rolled his eyes before reaching out to Jaden, "Come see Uncle Matt."

Jaden hugged him tightly, "I miss you Uncle Matt!"

"I miss you too, sweetheart," Kalvin kissed her cheek.

"I still you favorite?" Jaden asked.

"Of course!"

"I thought _I _was your favorite," a girl, Alex immediately recognized from homeroom and that had to have been Sharpay, pouted.

"I'm sorry, babe. Jay here's my number one girl," Kalvin smiled over to her.

"Oh, okay, but as long as I'm a close second," Sharpay paced over to him and put her arms around him, "Now who are you?"

"I Jaden Kennedy Danforth!" Jaden announced proudly.

Kalvin looked worriedly down at Alex.

"Oh, really?" Sharpay raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah-uh!" Jaden nodded her head.

"Hey, Jay, why don't you tell Uncle Matt where you've been, so he can get that stupid look off his face," Alex turned to Jaden.

"Uncle Matt!" Jaden called even though he was the one holding her, "I went to Daddy's and Grammy's and, and Pops!"

"Is that so?" Kalvin looked questioningly at Alex.

"Yup!"

"But that's another story for another time, Matt," Alex gave him a 'leave-it-alone' look, "now, introduce ME to your friends."

"Well, Dawn, this is my girlfriend, Sharpay Evans and her brother, Ryan," Kalvin introduced, "Shar, Ry, this is my baby sister, Alex."

"Hey!" Sharpay said cheerfully.

"Hi!" Ryan popped up from the couch.

'_Hmm. He's cute,' _Alex thought, _'It's your first day here, Alex, calm down.'_

'_She's cute. I should get to know her better,'_ Ryan thought to himself.

"Hey," Alex waved slightly.

They all made there way back to the couches.

"Put the flirt face up, Dawn," Adrian whispered in her ear as she sat down.

"I can't help it," she said just as quietly.

"Jaden don't get too much stuff out," Alex said after she noticed Jaden getting into the toy box, "after supper it bed time."

"Okay, Mommy."

"Okay, so Ryan, Sharpay," Alex turned her attention back to the guests, "tell us about yourselves."

"Well, if you can't tell, we're twins," Sharpay began, "and we're both really into drama. We're co-presidents of the drama club at school."

"We've starred in all, but one of our high school productions," Ryan smiled proudly.

"Yeah, we also LOVE music. I write a little bit," Sharpay went on, "And I LOVE shopping and the color pink and glitter!"

Alex laughed at her hyperness.

"I also like music. And I play baseball as well," Ryan told them, "Now, why don't you tell us about you."

"We're also twins," Alex smiled, "We actually don't have much in common other that our love for music. We both write and play…"

"Oh, what do you play?" Sharpay leaned forward interested.

"I play the piano and guitar," Alex answered.

"I play the piano, guitar, bass and drums," Adrian answered.

"Do you sing?" Ryan asked.

"Um, not really," Alex blushed.

Adrian nodded his head, "A little."

"She's a liar," Kalvin pointed at Alex, "she sings beautifully."

"No, I don't!" Alex argued.

"Whatever."

There was a short silence, but Sharpay broke it, "Where did the nicknames come from?"

"Really its just kind of a sibling thing," Kalvin answered, "we go by our middle names or a shortened version of our middle name."

"We only call each other by first name when we're mad," Alex continued.

"Oh, I see," Sharpay nodded.

"Hey, Ry," Alex flirted, "I like your hat."

He was wearing a white hat that had black stripes going across it. **(a/n: the one he wore at the end of HSM2.)**

"Oh, thanks," Ryan sad shyly.

"Ryan, basically collects hats," Sharpay jumped in, "I mean, you should see his closet. He has more hats than shoes."

"Well, I might just have to take you up on that," Alex winked at Ryan; Ryan blushed furiously.

"So, Matt, where's Sherry and Daddy?" Alex asked.

"They went to get us some food."

"Oh, okie dokie!"

"I told you to put the flirt up," Adrian said sternly in Alex's ear.

"Kris, I'm just having fun," Alex rolled her eyes at him.

"You met him less that 24 hours ago," Adrian pleaded quietly with her.

"Kris, it's not like I'm all over him. I'm just flirting a little," Alex countered, "that never hurt anybody."

"What are y'all two whispering about over there?" Kalvin interrupted them.

"Nothin'," Alex answered as she glared at Adrian.

"Right," Kalvin said not believing them, "y'all wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah!" Alex answered, "And I think that since me and Sharpay are out numbered we should be able to pick the movie."

"You aren't out numbered," Kalvin said pointing at Jaden.

"Matt, do you actually think she cares what movie we watch?" Alex asked seeing that Jaden was completely engulfed with her dolls.

Kalvin shook his head knowing he'd been beat.

"Come on, Shar!" Alex said grabbing Sharpay's hand and dragging her toward the other side of the room.

"What should we make them what?" Sharpay grinned wickedly.

"Something really sappy," Alex tapped her chin in thought.

"The Notebook!" Sharpay exclaimed in a loud whisper.

Alex nodded before taking the movie off the shelf.

"So, what is it?" Adrian asked as the came back over.

"You'll see," Sharpay winked.

Alex quickly put the movie in the DVD player and pressed play.

"NO!" All three guys groaned.

"Too bad!" Sharpay and Alex giggled.

Not too long into the movie, Sherry and Marc came in with pizza, so the teens went in the kitchen to eat.

"You two NEVER get to pick the movie again," Ryan shook his finger at them.

"I concur!" Adrian agreed.

"Here, here!" Kalvin held his glass up as if he were toasting.

"And y'all are no fun," Alex sighed, "ain't that right Jay?"

Jaden shook her head with a wide grin, "Uncle Matt fun!"

"You're 'sposed to be on our side!" Sharpay motioned between Alex and herself.

"Nope, she knows who loves her MOST," Kalvin said kissing the side of Jaden's head.

After supper, Alex put Jaden to bed, then joined the rest of the family to finish the movie.

After the movie, Sharpay and Ryan left.

"I really like her," Alex said after Kalvin came in from walking Sharpay and Ryan out.

"Yeah, I do too," Kalvin smirked.

"Shut up!" Alex playfully slapped him, "I like him too."

"Thought you would," Kalvin winked at her.

"Are you playing match maker again, Matt?" Adrian asked.

"No! Not me!" Kalvin said dramatically waving his arms around.

"Dawn, just remember who he sat me up with," Adrian warned her.

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! Means a lot! **


	6. What's Wrong with Sharpay?

**Past, Present, Future:**

**A/N: So, I'm sorry that it's taken my 13 million years to update, but here it is! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Sharpay OC**

**What's Wrong with Sharpay?**

The next day the gang was sitting in homeroom waiting for Mrs. Darbus to arrive.

When Sharpay and Ryan walked in Alex heard Chad snickering about the 'Ice Queen' and her 'servant'. She was really confused.

"So, Ryan," Troy called to him, "When are ya gunna start dressin' yourself?"

Alex looked over at this boy, she recognized from the day, but couldn't recall his name. 'What's his problem?' She thought to herself.

Ryan looked down and shuffled to his seat quietly.

"Quiet, Bolton," Sharpay snapped.

"Oh, I'm scared," Troy pretended to shiver, "the 'Ice Queen' saves the day!"

The group of guys around him laughed. Sharpay's eyes darkened and narrowed, "You haven't even seen ice."

"Oh, really?" Chad smirked, "Care to show us?"

"I don't care to show you or any of your other jocks anything," Sharpay glared.

"See, that's not what I heard," Chad suggestively looked her up and down.

Her mouth fell open and she was speechless.

"Yeah, I heard that about you," Jason taunted with a smirk.

Neither Alex nor Adrian could believe that they were so hateful.

Sharpay had always wanted to fit in with these people, but could never show it because she had built up walls that she couldn't let down. The only people who really knew her were Kalvin and Ryan. She headed to her seat.

"Wait, till I tell Kal who you were with during free period yesterday," Chad snickered at her.

"What?!" she raged. Her and Ryan had been rehearsing during free period yesterday, "I was with Ryan."

"Right," Chad rolled his eyes in disbelief, "Good one."

"Danforth," Sharpay warned.

"What?" Chad smirked, "Are you gunna sick your daddy on me?"

Sharpay's heart fell as did Ryan's. There father had died in a car wreck when they were in middle school, but no one knew. Sharpay felt tears in her eyes and sprinted out of the room as Mrs. Darbus was entering.

"Miss Evans?" the teacher called after her.

Ryan got up to go after, but Alex stopped him, "I got it Ry."

Ryan sat back down and smiled sadly at her. Alex crossed the room and Chad stopped her, "Are you seriously going after her?"

"Yeah, I am. Unlike you and the rest of your friends I'm not a ass," Alex glared at him before walking out of the room.

"Miss Harrison, where are you going?" Mrs. Darbus asked.

"Goin' to check on a friend," Alex said before walking out.

"Your sister's a strange one," Jason turned to Adrian.

"Well, I guess I'm strange, too, because I agree wit her," Adrian turned to them shortly before turning back to face the front.

"Shar?" Alex entered the girls restroom where she heard quiet weeps.

"Go away," Sharpay cried.

Alex opened the stall door and saw Sharpay sitting against the side wall on the floor with red, puffy eyes. She sat across from her facing her, "You okay?"

"Do I look okay?" Sharpay snapped.

"Actually, you look like crap," Alex smiled pushing a stand of hair out of Sharpay's face.

Sharpay smiled a bit, "Why are you in here and not back there laughing with them?"

"Because they're all jerks and I've been around enough jerks to last me a life time," Alex moved to where she was sitting next to Sharpay, "Plus, I'd like to consider us friends, and this is what friends do."

Sharpay wiped the tears off of her face, "Why would you want to be friends with me? I'm the 'Ice Bitch' remember?"

"Say who? Chad and his jock friends?" Alex rolled her eyes, "The don't know anything. Plus, last night, I had fun hangin' out with you and Ry. I'd like to do it more often."

"Ya know, Kal got a lot of flack for dating me," Sharpay told her, "I don't want you to have to that because you're new here and it can be real hard to fit in and…"

"Shar, I don't care," Alex smiled, "I've caught flack for four years. Hello? I got pregnant at 14. Not exactly acceptable."

Sharpay laughed a little, "I was just warning you."

"Well, I'm warned," Alex hugged her, "By the way, I wasn't lyin' when I said you looked like crap."

"Well, luckily I brought my purse with me!" Sharpay pulled out a hot pink fuzzy make up bag and began redoing her make up.

"Now, I want you to hold your head high when you walk back in that classroom," Alex told her, "Don't let them think they one."

"I'll do my best."

**A/N: Review please! Good or bad…Again, sorry it took so long….**


	7. However Do You Do It?

**Past, Present, Future:**

**A/N: WARNING! This chapter has some sexist slurs. **

* * *

**However Do You Do It:**

After straightening out her clothes and a long sigh, Sharpay entered the classroom with her head held high, "Miss Evans, is everything alright?"

"Yes, Mrs. Darbus," Sharpay said shortly as she sat down.

Alex winked at her new found friend as she sat down.

The whole glass was spent drawing out Mrs. Darbus' lecture about the evil of cell phone and the glory of the theatre.

When the bell rang, Sharpay and Alex linked arms and walked out of the room, getting several stares from the other students. Ryan and Adrian quickly followed them.

"What do you have next?" Sharpay asked Alex and Adrian.

"I have calculus," Alex answered.

"Um, Spanish," Adrian told her, "You?"

"I have French," Sharpay answered.

"Pre-Cal," Ryan replied, "What room are you in?"

Alex pulled out her schedule, "704."

"I'm in 705," Ryan smiled, "I'll walk with you."

"Sweet!" Alex smiled as she linked arms with him and waved to Sharpay and Adrian, "See ya next class, Kris."

Ryan and Alex had a few minutes before class started and they we standing in front of the lockers talking, when they heard a guy from the other end of the hall call to Ryan, "Hey Fag!"

Ryan held his head down, Alex put her finger under his chin and lifted it up, "Why do you let them talk about you that way?"

"I can't really stop them," Ryan said sadly.

"Sure you can," Alex smiled sympathetically.

"How?"

"Give them something else to talk about," Alex smirked as she saw the group approaching, Chad and the guy from homeroom as well.

"Like what?" Ryan pleaded.

"Kiss me," Alex told him.

"What?" Ryan looked at her confused.

"Just do it!" Alex urged.

Ryan didn't know what else to do, so he leaned in and kissed Alex's mouth. She quickly put her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. He allowed her to deepen the kiss as his hands went to her hips.

"Whoa!" the football player stopped, "Danforth, Bolton, look at this!"

Chad and Troy turned to see what he was talking about. Chad swore he felt a pang in his chest, but he discarded it.

"Maybe he's not so much of a queer as we thought he was," Bo, the football player, looked at the couple strangely.

When the warning bell rang, the group quickly went their separate ways.

"Wow," Ryan blushed slightly.

Alex bit the inside of her lip, "My words exactly."

"We should go," Ryan was still close to her.

"Yeah," Alex said lamely, "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Alex walked into her classroom, "Alex, you're late."

"Sorry, I got caught up in something," Alex smiled briefly.

"Next time I'll have to give you detention," Mrs. Turner warned her.

"I'll remember that," Alex sat down as Gabriella and Taylor stared at her in disbelief.

"So, today, I'm going to give you a test, just to see where you are," Mrs. Turner to them as she handed them the test.

About half way thru class, all three girls were finished, "Y'all can talk quietly amongst yourselves while I look at these."

"So, you seem to be making friends quickly," Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Why do you say it like that?" Alex inquired.

"The Evans'?" Taylor scoffed, "Are you serious?"

"What's so wrong with them?" Alex asked, "They seem nice to me."

"There's no way Sharpay Evans is nice," Gabriella shook her head, "She spent all of last year trying to steal Troy away from me. Luckily she got your brother."

"Plus she's a spoiled slut," Taylor added.

"Y'all don't even know her!" Alex argued.

"And neither do you," Taylor pointed out.

"Well, at least, I'm willing to try instead of makin' people feel like crap," Alex crossed her arms.

"Alex," Mrs. Turner called to her.

"Ma'am?" Alex looked up at her.

"This is remarkable," Mrs. Turner gushed, "There's stuff on here that there's no way you've been taught because I'll teach it later on in the year."

"Thanks," Alex said shyly.

"Your work on limits is amazing," Mrs. Turner was in awe.

Alex blushed furiously as she continued, "How'd you learn all this?"

"I moved a head of my pre-cal class last year and she let me sit with her cal class the second semester," Alex answered sheepishly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, small school," Alex smiled at the memory.

"Y'all two did amazing as well," Mrs. Turner brought Taylor and Gabriella out of there shocked states, "I'm just surprised by Alex's work."

Alex slumped down in her chair solemnly as Mrs. Turner asked, "Have you thought of joining the Scholastic Decathlon team?"

"Excuse me?" Gabriella and Taylor gaped in unison.

"Um, no. Math is really the only thing I'm good at," Alex shook her head vigorously, "plus I don't have time."

"Well, I'm sure Taylor and Gabriella can help you," Mrs. Turner offered, "After Taylor is the president. And they only meet 30 minutes after school."

"That's really okay," Alex assured her, "I have to be home right after to school to relieve my step mother until I get a job."

"'Relieve' her? What do you mean?" Mrs. Turner questioned.

"Um, she watches my daughter and my brother during school, so when I get home, she's ready for a break," Alex told her.

"You have a daughter?" Mrs. Turner asked making sure she heard her correctly.

"Yes."

"How old?" the teacher questioned.

"Three, she'll be four in April," Alex answered with a smile.

"Ya started a little early don't ya think?" Mrs. Turner smirked.

"A little," Alex laughed holding up her index and thumb to where they were almost touching.

"I understand," Mrs. Turner nodded, "I had my oldest when I was 16."

"Sucks, don't it?" Alex snickered.

"At first it did, but I wouldn't change it for the world," Mrs. Turner beamed.

"Yeah, me either."

"Of course, her stupid father left me the second he found out," Mrs. Turner rolled her eyes, "How'd the daddy take it?"

"Um," Alex said nervously, she felt Taylor's glare, "he actually just found out yesterday, but he seems pretty excited about it."

"Your daughter's almost four years old and you just now told the father?" Mrs. Turner was shocked.

"Well, ya see, it's a long complicated story," Alex bit the inside of her lip.

"One night stand?" Mrs. Turner guessed.

"Somethin' like that," Alex was so glad when the bell rang. She quickly gathered her things and began to walk out of the room.

"Alex," Mrs. Turner stopped her, "If you ever need to talk you can talk to me."

"Thanks," Alex said shyly before exiting the room.

"That was strange," Gabriella told Taylor as the walked down the hall.

"Strange? Try awkward and quite terrifying," Taylor rolled her eyes, "Could you imagine her on our team? That would turn some heads."

"Tay," Gabriella stopped her, "You shouldn't be so judgmental."

"What?" Taylor gaped.

"Think about it," Gabriella started, "What if you were in her shoes? How would you feel, if everyone thought you were dumb because you got pregnant so young?"

"I can't believe you're actually defending her!" Taylor screeched quietly.

"I'm not defending her, I'm telling you that you don't know what it's like to be in her shoes," Gabriella protested, "yes, she could have handled things better, but, from the way it looks, she was just thrown into this."

"But why'd it have to be Chad?" Taylor asked sadly, "My Chad? Why couldn't have been any of the other guys here?"

"I can't answer that, Tay," Gabriella draped her arms across her best friend's shoulders.

"She's perfect, Gabs," Taylor told her quietly, "She's beautiful, smart…"

"Are you talkin' about yourself again?" Chad asked sweetly from behind her.

Taylor spun around to see him, "Oh, hey, Baby."

Chad leaned down and kissed her sweetly, "Hey."

"How was class?" She asked him.

"Boring," Chad said lamely, "You?"

"Interesting to say the least," Taylor wrapped her free arm around his waist and his went around her shoulders; they began walking to their next class.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about," Gabriella whispered in Taylor's ear as Troy approached them.

"Hey, Gabs," he said sweetly.

"Hey," she stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek briefly.

Alex shuffled out of class with her head down and ran into someone. When she looked up the first thing she saw was a chest covered a white shirt with black circles on it, then her eyes made her way up to Ryan's face. **(A/N: the one he wore in 'All for One')**

"Hey," Ryan smiled before bending down and picking up the books she had dropped.

"Thanks," Alex smiled shyly.

"How was class?" Ryan asked as they began to walk down the hall.

"Interesting," Alex told him, "You?"

"Interesting," Ryan mocked, "everybody was talking about before."

There was a short silence when Ryan grabbed Alex's arm and stopped her pacing, "What does this mean."

Alex smiled, "Whatever you want it to mean, Ry."

Instead of saying anything, Ryan simply leaned down and kissed her lips lightly. When he pulled away, Alex grinned, "I think I got it."

Ryan laughed, "Thought ya would."

When the final bell of the day rang, Alex met up with Adrian, Ryan and Sharpay, "Hey! Hey!"

"Hey!" Ryan draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey chick!" Sharpay smiled.

"How was y'alls day?" Alex asked.

"Good," Adrian answered.

"Great!" Ryan grinned.

"Okay, I guess," Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Oh, don't be to excited, Shar," Alex laughed.

"Well, I need to get to practice," Adrian told them before walking off.

"Hey, Kris!" Alex called to him, "Did you ever get anything to wear to Momma's weddin'?"

Adrian stopped and turned to her, "Shit."

"We'll go after you get home from practice," Alex told him before he walked off again.

"You wanna go shopping?" Sharpay clapped excitedly.

"Sure," Alex smiled.

"Well, let's go!" Sharpay said excitedly.

"Why don't we wait for practice to be over?" Alex gave her a confused look.

"Because by the time practice is over, we'll only have three hours to shop," Sharpay said with a 'duh' tone.

"Oh," Alex nodded slowly, "We'll have to take Jaden."

"That's great!" Sharpay beamed, "Let's go!"

"What have I gotten myself into?" Alex muttered to Ryan.

"More than you could EVER imagine," Ryan laughed.

The couple followed Sharpay to her pink Mustang, "Shar, you have a pink car?"

"Yeah," Sharpay nodded, "Isn't it fabulous?"

"Expensive was more of the word that came to mind," Alex laughed.

"My Mom feels guilty for all the crap she's put us thru since Daddy died, so we basically get anything we want," Sharpay to her.

"Oh, I see," Alex nodded again, "You actually ride in this, Ry?"

"No," Ryan shook his head with a laugh, "I'm next to her."

Alex looked in the direction he was pointing to. There was a black Mustang with white racing stripes, "That's hot."

"I thought so," Ryan smirked, "And since you've decided to befriend her, I no longer have to go shopping with her."

"You're leavin' me alone with her?" Alex mocked shock, "Ry! You can't leave me!"

"Sorry, babe," Ryan laughed as he got in his car.

Alex huffed before giggling and kissing him briefly, "See ya later."

"Bye," Ryan turned on his car and sped off.

"So, you've befriended me the 'Ice Queen', started dating my brother, who is thought to be gay, made enemies with the Einsteins, told off the jocks AND was asked to join the nerd squad, all in one day," Sharpay said dramatically as they began the drive to Alex's house, "However to you do it?" 

"What can I say?" Alex laughed, "I'm good."

* * *

**A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed it! Hit the shiny review button please! lol**


	8. Shopping

**Past, Present, Future**

**A/N: I hope y'all are liking this! Here's another chapter, which will quickly be followed by another! GO ME! lol **

* * *

**Shopping:**

When the girls got to Alex's house, Alex quickly walked in and found her step-mother, brother and daughter in the living room, "Hey, Sher, I'm gunna take Jay and go shoppin' with Sharpay."

"Shh," Sherry scorned quietly motioning at Jacob who was sleeping and Jaden, who was close to sleeping, but jumped up at her mother's voice.

"MOMMY!" Jaden exclaimed jumping into her mother's arms and kissing her lips briefly.

"Hey, Baby Girl," Alex said sweetly, "Ya wanna go shoppin' with Uncle Matt's girlfriend, Sharpay?"

"Pay?" Jaden looked confused for a moment.

"Yeah," Alex nodded, "She played with you last night."

Jaden suddenly remembered, "PAY!"

"That's right," Alex smiled, "let's get you dressed."

"What are you doin' here?" Chad asked Sharpay rudely after he got out of his truck joined by Taylor.

"Me and Alex are going shopping," Sharpay said lazily not looking at him.

"Hey, man, why are you here?" Adrian approached them.

"I came to see Jaden," Chad turned to him.

"Well, isn't this quite the crowd," Alex came out of the house carrying Jaden, who was wearing a hot pink polo, jeans and converse.

"DADDY!" Jaden wiggled out of her mother's arms and ran towards her father, who gladly accepted her.

"Hey, Munchkin," he kissed her forehead.

"I thought y'all had practice?" Alex pondered.

"It was cancelled," Adrian said.

"I see," Alex nodded before smirking evilly, "now I can drag you along with us."

"Uh, no," Adrian shook his head.

"You have to get somethin' for Momma's weddin' this weekend," Alex rolled her eyes, "why not get it over with?"

"Why do we have to go again?" Adrian whined, "We didn't go to the other 5."

"Apparently, she thinks this one will last," Alex crossed her arms, "And maybe now that she has someone to gripe at back there, she'll leave me alone."

"Yeah, it's funny how much she cares after we leave," Adrian rolled his eyes.

"Then Daddy said somethin' about it bein' the right thing to do," Alex did the same with a smile.

"You're just goin' to see Tish and Steve," Adrian caught on.

Alex laughed, "Maybe."

"As much as I'm enjoying this," Sharpay said agitatedly, "can we please go?"

"Sorry, Shar," Alex winked at her before turning to Chad and Taylor, "Y'all wanna come?"

"Daddy, please," Jaden begged with big puppy dog eyes.

Chad couldn't resist, "Yeah."

Taylor thought about objecting, but didn't. Chad needed to be with his daughter and if she was going to make their relationship work, she had to have a relationship with not only Jaden, but with Alex.

"Who's car?" Sharpay asked, "because we can't all fit in Daisy."

"You named your car?" Taylor scoffed.

"Yeah," Sharpay used a 'duh' tone.

"I named my car," Alex nodded to the Volks Wagon Bug in the drive way, "Lady Bug or Lady for short."

"I sit in Boom Boom Room," Jaden giggled.

"Oh, God, Dawn, you've made my niece a tramp," Adrian laughed.

"Not yet, but I'm well on my way," Alex joked.

Neither Chad nor Taylor found it funny.

"You think its funny to raise your child to be a tramp?" Taylor asked with a strange look.

"It was a joke," Alex immediately stopped laughing, "My daughter won't be a tramp."

"Like mother like daughter," Taylor mumbled under her breath, but no one heard her.

"Let's take Sherry's," Alex told them, "we can all fit."

The group made there way to the silver Escalade and got in. Alex driving, Sharpay riding shot gun, Jaden (in her car seat) and Adrian in the middle seat and Taylor and Chad in the very back.

"Mommy!" Jaden squealed, "Daddy and that girl not buckled up."

"Jaden, her name is Taylor," Alex told her, "and stop tattlin'."

"She gets that from you," Adrian pointed out to Alex, "you were forever gettin' me and Matt in trouble."

"I have no recollection of that," Alex smirked.

After that little bit of talking, the ride to the mall was silent, other than Jaden's random rambles.

"Well, that wasn't awkward at all," Sharpay mumbled to Alex.

"Y'all have really got to get over the whole clique thing," Alex told her.

Sharpay shrugged and got out of the car without a word. She knew Alex was right, but she didn't know how to change it. She did want to be friends with Taylor and Gabriella and even the jocks. She had heard Kalvin talk about them so much, and she really wanted to know them.

"C'mon, Kendy," Adrian held his arms out to Jaden after he unbuckled her; she jumped in his arms, "Go see Shar so I can let Chad and Taylor out."

"Chad?" Jaden was confused as she moved to Sharpay's arms.

"Daddy, sweetie," Sharpay told her with a soft smile.

"Oooooh," Jaden said slowly, "And you Sh'Pay?"

"That's right," Sharpy nodded grinning.

"Uncle Matt loves you," Jaden told her with a smile.

"Somethin' like that," Sharpay laughed.

"You love Uncle Matt?"

"Sometimes," Sharpay giggled.

"Don't we all," Alex joined her, "And you're actin' just like him Miss Match Maker."

"I can't imagine Kal hookin' up anybody, but himself," Chad chuckled lowly.

"Yeah, well, he's sat me up on some of the worst dates of my life," Adrian said bitterly, but playfully as the walked into the mall.

"We have to go there!" Sharpay exclaimed pointing towards the Locoste store.

They were there until the mall closed. All of there feet were hurting, Jaden was grumpy because she was sleepy and the guys were agitated. Sharpay and Alex had several bags, Alex had bought most of the stuff for Jaden, but there was some for her.

"How are we gunna fit all of y'alls crap but all of us in the car?" Chad complained.

"Well, make room," Sharpay said shortly.

"And its not crap," Alex told him in the same tone.

They all packed the bags in and piled into the car and headed by to the Harrison house.

* * *

**A/N: R&R PLEASE! I love my reviews! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Creative Writing with a Twist

**Past, Present, Future**

**A/N: two chapters in one night! Go me again! lol**

* * *

**Creative Writing with a Twist:**

"Ugh," Alex groaned when her phone rang. She looked at her clock: 6 AM. She still had an hour and a half to sleep, "I don't know who you are, but I hate you."

"Alex, it's me, Shar," Sharpay said frantically.

"What's wrong?" Alex sat up quickly.

"I don't know what to wear," Sharpay thru another dress on the ground.

"You called me at 6 in the mornin' to tell me you have nothing to wear?" Alex rolled her eyes and laid back down.

"Please, Al?" Sharpay pleaded.

"OMG. Fine," Alex again rolled her eyes and climbed out of bed, "Give me a few minutes."

"Thank you!"

Alex hung up her phone lamely and walked to her dresser, grabbed her glasses and her keys and left the house.

She had just got to her car when she remembered that she didn't know where Sharpay lived, so she got out her phone and dialed her friend's number, "So, Shar, where do you live."

"Get on the main road, fourth road on the right, third house on the left," Sharpay rambled off quickly.

"Okay, I'll be there in a bit," Alex hung up her phone and began to drive.

The Evans house was huge. She thought her dad's house was big, but it had nothing on this. And it was gorgeous, the landscaped and the house itself, "I'm here."

"Come on in," Sharpay told her.

Alex walked to the big oak door and turned the handle and walked in. The house was decorated beautifully. Alex walked thru with a look of awe across her face.

"Hey, Al, up here," Sharpay said quietly from the top of the stairs.

Alex walked up the spiral stair case and followed Sharpay to her room. The room was painted a light pink and the floor was covered in white flush carpet covered by some by two black and pink fuzzy rugs and discarded outfits. Sharpay's bed was zebra print outlined in hot pink.

"Nice room," Alex complimented.

"Thanks, it's a mess right now," Sharpay said from inside her walk in closet.

"You should see mine," Alex fell back on the bed and snuggled up to a fluffy pillow.

"Alex!" Sharpay whined, "You can't go to sleep. Help me!"

"Fine. Fine," Alex sat up, got out of bed and walked to the closet.

"You wear glasses?" Sharpay turned to her.

"Yeah. I usually wear contacts, but that was before me and you were friends," Alex laughed.

"Well, I was just sayin' cuz I do too," Sharpay informed her with an awkward smile, "But nobody other than Ry has seen me in them since we lived in New York when we were kids."

"Not even Matt?"

"Nope, he'll think I'm ugly," Sharpay held her head down.

"No he wouldn't," Alex placed her finger under Sharpay's chin and lifted her face up, "why would you think that?"

"Look at me, Al," Sharpay told her motioning for Alex to look at her. She was wearing short orange stretch shorts and a turquoise tank that showed a bit of her midriff. Then she went to her vanity and put on her pink square wire rimmed glasses, "I'm ugly."

"Shar," Alex stepped towards her, "You are far from ugly. Who's told you that?"

"Everybody at school, my mom and all of her boyfriends…" Sharpay started to cry.

"Shar, don't listen to them," Alex shook her head, "because obviously none of them care for you. If they did, they wouldn't lie to you like that. You're beautiful."

"You think so?" Sharpay whimpered.

"I know."

The two began to dig thru Sharpay's closet until they found the perfect outfit.

"Hey, Shar where's your bathroom?" Alex asked as the two both laid on the bed waiting for the right time to get dressed.

"All the way down."

After Alex exited the bathroom, she began walking back to Sharpay's room. She heard light snoring coming from in one of the rooms she past. The door was cracked up a bit, and Alex being her nosey self, peeked in and found Ryan sleeping peacefully. She read his alarm clock: 6:59. Alex smirked before running and jumping on the bed, "CRAP!"

"Good mornin', honey," Alex smiled at him.

"Go away," Ryan said closing his eyes again.

"But I can't," she pouted, "you're evil twin woke me up an hour ago."

"Well, that's not my fault," Ryan said lazily, "I still have 30 minutes."

"I bet I can change your mind," Alex said seductively before kissing his lips lightly. He quickly responded to it.

By the time Sharpay passed by they were making out, "I knew you'd get lost."

Alex pulled away from Ryan and looked back at his sister, "I figured since I was awake he needed to be too."

Sharpay laughed before continuing to the bathroom.

"Well, I need to go home to get dressed," Alex moved off the bed, "I'll see you at school."

"Kay, bye," Ryan barely got the words out before he fell back asleep.

When she got to her house she picked an outfit that resembled Sharpay's but more tom-boyish.

"OMG!" Sharpay exclaimed when she saw Alex at school, "We're wearing almost the same thing."

Alex laughed. She was wearing a bright orange polo with a light wash denim mini over camouflage Capri leggings, ballet flats and hat along orange chunky jewelry.

Sharpay was wearing a hot pink polo with a light wash mini over pink and black horizontal striped Capri leggings with pink ballet flats and black and pink hat. She teamed it with pink and black chunky jewelry.

"Well, look at the Bopsey Twins," Troy snickered.

"Bite me," Sharpay snapped as Alex flipped him the bird.

"I'd love to," Zeke said suggestively.

"Oh, shut up, you idiot," Alex rolled her eyes.

"Looks like the new girls has a little bit of an attitude problem," Troy crossed his arms over his chest.

"Maybe," Alex leaned over his desk as her bright green eyes darkened, "Ya wanna do somethin' about it, Pretty Boy?"

"Dawn," Adrian warned, "Calm down."

"Don't worry about it, Dre," Troy told him, "I can handle it."

"Suit yourself," Adrian shrugged as he sat in his seat.

Troy turned back to her, "Maybe I do."

"Bring it on," Alex stared back at him with an angry snarl.

"What's goin' on?" Chad asked as he and Taylor entered the room.

"I was just tellin' the new girl that she don't know who she's messin' with," Troy informed him never taking his eyes away from Alex.

"First off, my name is Alex," she told him matter of fact, "Secondly, I know exactly who I'm messin' with."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, you're Mr. Troy Bolton. Captain of the high and mighty basketball team, 'King' of the school, with nothing to back it up besides you pathetic group of jock and cheerleader followers and amateur basketball skill," Alex stood back with her arms crossed.

"Amateur? I think not," Troy shook his head arrogantly.

"You heard from any colleges?" Alex cornered.

"Um, no," Troy's voice broke a little, but still held his head high..

"Didn't think so," Alex smirked, "Kal's had colleges lookin' at him since his freshmen year. Amateur."

Troy didn't argue anything, so Alex continued, "I think its you, that don't know who they're messing with."

"Oh, but I do," Troy's voice made her turn back.

"Well, let's hear it."

"You're Alex Harrison. You're the slut that got knocked up at 14 and have had a useless life ever since…" Troy began as Alex quickly approached him.

Her palm collided hard against his face, "How soon you forget, I was 'knocked up' by one of your followers," Alex glared at Chad, "And in order to be a slut, you'd have to sleep with more than one person. Which I haven't. Thanks have a nice day."

Troy sat there holding his face and Gabriella rushed to him, "Baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Troy shoved her off and snarled back at Alex who had sat down.

Troy was going to say something, but Mrs. Darbus walked in, "Good morning, Class!"

'Good morning,' echoed throughout the room.

"Listen up, children!" Mrs. Darbus announced, "it has come to our attention that our school has too many cliques. In order to fix this, the senior class will be paired with members in their homeroom, from a different club, and get to know each other."

The class groaned.

"It will be a creative writing assignment. And I know what you're thinking, 'its homeroom, we don't get grades in here'," the teacher continued, "WRONG! The writing will be sent to your English teachers and will be counted as your mid-term. I will pair you and at the end of the semester, you will present what you have learned to the class. And don't even think about writing an essay yourself and giving it to the other person to present. It can be any form of creative writing. Let's begin!"

She paused for dramatic effect, "Evan, Ryan and Neilson."

'Not too bad,' Ryan thought as he smiled over to Kelsi.

"Baylor and Cox!"

"What?" Zeke rebutted; Martha rolled her eyes.

"Montez and Davis!"

Gabriella sunk down in her chair as Bo pounded his fist in the air in triumph.

"Evans, Sharpay and Bolton!"

"No," Sharpay screeched.

"What?" a red faced Troy bellowed.

"Danforth and Harrison, Adrian!"

"McKessie and Harrison, Alex!"

"WHAT?"

* * *

**A/N: R&R PLEASE! I love my reviews! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	10. Then I Wouldn't be Bitter

**Past, Present, Future**

**A/N: Thank you ElSalvadoran Chica for your reviews! They mean a lot! And pretty sure you're the only person reading this. Lol. But I will keep it up for you! Lol. Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Better Now', it belongs to Rascal Flatts and the writers.**

* * *

**Then I Wouldn't be Bitter:**

"I can't believe you," Gabriella told Alex promptly when she entered her Calculus class, "And to think I stood up for you yesterday."

"Well, nobody asked you to," Alex sat in her seat lamely.

"Look, I was trying to make things a little easier for you because I know what its like to have people judge me before they meet me and I don't like it, and I really don't like when people do that to others, no matter who they are," Gabriella ranted, "but you, you deserve it."

"Brie, can I call you Brie?" Alex leaned forward to her, but continued before she could answer, "I've dealt with judgmental people all my life. I can handle it."

"Why are you so difficult to get along with?" Taylor suddenly asked.

"I'm not," Alex told her, "its y'all that are hard to get along with."

"What?" both girls asked.

"Y'all are so concerned that y'alls cliques will disown you if you hang out with other people, I mean, you two stepped out a little by dating Troy and Chad, but not enough to mean anything," Alex told them.

"It meant something at the time," Gabriella told her calmer now, "I mean, the Decathlon team and the basketball team tried to break me and Troy up, but the Tay realized that she wanted her some Chad," she smiled at Taylor playfully.

Taylor rolled her eyes in the same manner, "I just couldn't resist it anymore."

Her and Gabriella laughed. Alex smiled a bit, "Why can't y'all be like this to everybody else?"

"Because they don't allow us to reach this point," Gabriella told her.

"We're just the nerds that tutor them," Taylor continued.

"But how do you know that its them not wanting to know you or them worryin' that their friends will not approve?" Alex questioned.

"I don't really know," Gabriella said after pondering a while.

"I mean, there's so much more to people," Alex began, "I know that most everyone here sees me as an angry slut. Angry, yes. Slut, no."

"Why are you angry?" Taylor questioned quizzically.

"My mother's an alcoholic that on kept me and my brothers because she wanted to hurt my dad, I got pregnant when I was 14, I mean, I love Jaden more than anything and I wouldn't go back and change it if I could, but she didn't have a father until two days ago, and I hate myself for doing that to her and him for that matter…" Alex began.

"I'm gunna hate myself for saying this, but," Taylor said looking away for a moment, "you didn't get pregnant by yourself. Chad should have at least called to check up on you afterwards."

"To be real honest," Alex ran her fingers thru her hair, "I probably wouldn't have told him, if he had called. He had a life to live. I really didn't plan on telling him when I did, but it just slipped."

"Well, he needed to know, Alex," Taylor told her quietly, "I mean, after all, she is his and every child needs a father."

"I know," Alex nodded, "I know."

The bell rang signaling the beginning of class. The three girls listened as the Mrs. Turner lectured and took notes. When the bell rang again, the girls left with wishful thinking.

It was free period and Alex walked around the school, trying to find something to do. She walked until she found the auditorium. When she walked in she saw the piano on the stage, so she went to it and sat down. She pulled out a folder and took out some music she'd been working on and began to play. Every so often she'd stop and correct some things and then continued.

"Then I wouldn't be bitter," Alex sang quietly before stopping and erasing a not and replacing it with another that sounded better.

Ryan and Sharpay were walking down the hall to the auditorium, when they heard music and singing, they quickly went to spy, when they found it was Alex, they listened intently.

"If I had one call to make  
I would dial yesterday and warn myself  
Tell my lips the words to say  
Not let you just walk away  
With someone else  
With someone else  
Next time, I wont suffer this kind of pain  
Own my mistakes  
Not just pass off all the blame  
If you were here, we could figure this out  
Then i wouldn't be bitter  
I'd just be better now.  
To be the strong and silent one  
A lot of good that has done  
Yes, you'd agree  
No more tryin' to understand  
Or fix these things because you can  
Guess it's up to me  
Yeah, it's up to me  
Next time, i wont suffer this kind of pain  
Own my mistakes  
Not just pass off all the blame  
If you were here, we could figure this out  
Then i wouldn't be bitter  
I'd just be better now.  
I'd be much better off  
Much better off, maybe  
If i could just let it go  
With no regrets then  
Next time, I won't suffer this kind of pain  
Own my mistakes  
Not just pass off all the blame  
You'd still be here,and we'd figure this out  
Then i wouldn't be better (I wouldn't be better)  
oh, no I wouldn't be bitter  
I'd just be better now  
oh…"

"Wow," Both Ryan and Sharpay said at the same time.

"And she says she can't sing," Sharpay said marching up the steps to the stage, "Alex Dawn."

Alex turned around quickly; she was surprised to see Sharpay and Ryan both standing there, but she smiled and mocked Sharpay, "Sharpay Alayna."

"You're a liar," Sharpay walked closer to her.

"What?" Alex looked at her strangely.

"You said you couldn't sing," Ryan reminded her.

"You can," Sharpay told her shortly, "Liar."

Alex blushed, "Not really."

"I have seen several singers in my life time, and you're one of the best," Sharpay said joining her on the piano stool..

"And you play amazing too," Ryan smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks," Alex's face turned a darker red.

"Did you write this?" Sharpay said reading the music.

"Um, yeah," Alex told her, "I've been workin' on it for a little while and I think I finally got it."

"Well, it was great," Ryan also joined the girls on the stool.

"There was so much emotion in it," Sharpay continued.

"I wish we'd sing something with meaning," Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know," Sharpay slouched.

"Then why don't y'all?"

"Because we perform what our mother tells us to," Sharpay said bitterly.

"And it comes out something about a pineapple princess and a fish prince called Humuhumunukunukuapua," Ryan couldn't help but laugh.

"Huma Huma who?" Alex said appalled.

The twins laughed.

* * *

**A/N: R&R please!! And again I don't own HSM or Rascal Flatts.**


	11. Thing That Shoulda Been Said Awhile Back

**Past, Present, Future:**

**A/N: R&R PLEASE! I love to hear what y'all have to say! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

**

* * *

****Thing That Shoulda Been Said Awhile Back:**

When the bell rang for free period to be over, Alex, Ryan and Sharpay left the auditorium and headed to the separate classes.

"Alex," Taylor's voice stopped her.

"Yeah?" Alex turned around lamely.

"Um," Taylor started uncertain, "I was wondering what you were doing this weekend because we probably need to start working on our project for English."

Alex had felt hopeful until the last part and when she remembered her mother's wedding, "I can't. We have to go back to Texas for our mother's wedding."

"Oh," Taylor said quietly. After Calculus, Taylor had thought a lot about her current predicament and realized that she had to have a civil relationship with Alex in order to make her relationship with Chad work. Also, she thought about what Alex had said about the cliques, and realized that she was very right.

Alex looked at Taylor and thought for a moment, "We'll be back on Sunday, if you wanna do somethin' then."

"That sounds great," Taylor smiled softly, "I'll see ya later."

"Bye," Alex waved softly before continuing to class.

At the end of the day, Alex walked out to her car and was greeted by Chad, "Hey, Lexi."

Alex stared back him, she wasn't sure what she thought about him yet. Ever since the Sharpay incident, she didn't know what to think. She thought he was a coward for not sticking up for her when Troy was harassing her, she thought he was a jerk because of the way he treated Sharpay, but she also knew that had he done any different, he would've been practically excommunicated from East High, "What do you want, Chad?"

Chad exhaled heavily, "Look, I'm sorry about earlier, but I can't really do anything…"

"Wrong!" Alex stopped him, "You choose not to do anything."

Chad didn't say anything for a while, and Alex opened her car door to get in, but Chad stopped her, "What do you want me to do, Lex?"

"Please, stop calling me that!" Alex sighed, "My name is Alex, Damn it!"

"Sorry!" Chad practically yelled, "That's all I can say!"

Alex rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything as she tried to get in her car again, but, again, Chad stopped her and continued to speak in a calmer tone, "I'm sorry for everything, Lex—Alex. I'm sorry for not calling. I'm sorry for lettin' Troy talk to you the way he did. God, Lex! I'm sorry for gettin' you drunk then taking advantage of you…"

"You didn't 'take advantage' of me," Alex told him calmly, "I let you kiss me, I let you on top of me, _**I**_ let you."

"But you were drunk," Chad continued, "because I brought the Smirnoff…"

"Chad, it takes two to tango, honey," Alex smiled slightly.

By this time, Taylor had approached them and out of instinct she latched to Chad's arm protectively, "What's going on?"

"But it shouldn't have happened like that," Chad shook his head and pulled his arm away from his girlfriend.

"Well, it did," Alex felt moisture in her eyes, but refused to let it fall, "and we can't change it now."  
There was a strange silence over the three teens, that Chad broke, "Um, Lexi, I mean, Alex, my parents wanted to do somethin' with Jay this weekend, is that okay?"

She wiped away invisible tears and straightened herself out, "Not this weekend. Sorry. We're leavin' Friday mornin' for Texas, our mom's gettin' married."

"Oh, I see," Chad nodded a bit sad.

"Sorry," Alex apologized again, "Are they free next weekend?"

"Um," Chad thought a moment, "Maybe. I'll let you know."

"Okay," Alex said quietly as she slipped into her car before driving off.

"What was that about?" Taylor asked as her and Chad walked to her Civic.

"Just some things that needed to be said a while ago," Chad ran his fingers thru his curls stressed.

"It'll be okay, Baby Boy," Taylor assured him as they approached her car, even though she wasn't sure it actually would work out.

"I hope so," Chad leaned against the navy blue car.

"Promise," Taylor smiled before hooking her fingers in his belt loops and pushing herself up to press her lips against his.

* * *

**A/N: Whatcha think? I hope you liked it!**


	12. I Will Never Regret You and I’d Lie

Past, Present, Future:

**Past, Present, Future:**

**A/N: Two in a row AGAIN! GO ME! LOL. R&R!**

**A/N2: DO NOT OWN THE SONGS! They belong completely to the writers and Jordin Sparks and Taylor Swift.**

**A/N3: I also don't own the movies listed and while we're at it, if you've forgotten I don't own HSM either, but to own Corbin would be a great pleasure. Lol.**

* * *

**I Will Never Regret You and I'd Lie:**

Jaden was asleep when Alex got home, so she let her be. She laid on her messy brown bed. She took one of her many brown and turquoise pillows and rested her head on it. Soon she fell asleep. She don't know how long she was that way, but she woke to her phone ringing to 'Don'tcha' by the Pussy Cat Dolls. She rolled her eyes remembering that Sharpay had changed it for her ID, "Hey, Pay."

"Hey, Al," Sharpay smiled, "Ya sleepin'?"

"Yeah," Alex yawned and sat up and looked at her clock: 7:30, "Dang!"

"What?" Sharpay asked shocked by her friend's change of tone.

"Sorry," Alex yawned again, "I've been asleep for four hours, I'll never sleep tonight."

"Well, then you should come over because I did the same think," Sharpay laughed, "I just woke up."

"I can't," Alex shook her head, "I'm sure, Sherry's pissed already because I didn't reliever her from Jay."

"Oh," Sharpay said lamely.

"What's wrong?" Alex heard some sadness in Sharpay's voice.

"Nothing," Sharpay said quickly, but continued to tell Alex what was wrong, "there's no body here. Mom's out again, Ryan's at some sort of play and won't be back till late, the maid, Maria, is gone, and Kal's busy with college and basketball."

"So, I'm a last resort?" Alex smiled.

Sharpay was taken aback at first, but soon realized that Alex was joking, "Of course not, Silly."

"Riiiight," Alex laughed.

Sharpay giggled before turning serious again, "I am real upset though."

"I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything," Alex told her.

"That's all I can ask," Sharpay said lamely.

"Okay, well, let me go talk to Sherry and Daddy and I'll call you back," Alex told her.

"Okie dokie!" Sharpay smiled before hanging up her sparkling pink cell phone.

"I am SOOO sorry, Sher," Alex began when she entered the living room.

"Its okay, hun," Sherry said warmly, "She tried to wake you up, but you had not part of it."

Alex laughed, "How was she today?"

"Good, she's gettin' used to you bein' gone and will, now, take a nap," Sherry smiled as her granddaughter and son played together on the floor.

Alex bit the inside of her lip nervously before asking, "Can you do me a huge favor?"

"What is it, honey?"

That's what Alex loved about Sherry. First off, she was NOTHING like her biological mother AND she was always willing to help, "Well, it's Shar. She wants me to come over tonight because she doesn't have anyone home and she's lonely…"

"I understand," Sherry nodded, "We'll watch her, but don't get used to it, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," Alex nodded before turning to Jaden, who had been so wrapped up in the game her and Jacob were playing she hadn't noticed her mother come in the room, "Jay-Jay! Come see me!"

"MOMMY!" Jaden squealed an ran to her mother who picked her up and thru her in the air before catching her and hugging her tightly, "I miss you all day!"

"I missed you too, Sweetie," Alex kissed her daughter's lips briefly, "but Mommy has to go she Auntie Pay tonight, so you be good for Nana and Papa, okay?"

"Okay," Jaden smiled before wiggling out of her mother's arms and again joining Jacob in their game.

"Hey, Al," Marc's voice came from behind her, "Have a good nap?"

Alex giggled, "Yeah."

"We're stuck with babysitting duty tonight," Sherry smiled as she walked to her husband and kissed his lips softly.

"HELLO!" Alex covered her eyes, "Children in the room!"

"They're not paying attention," Marc laughed as he pulled away from his wife.

"I'm talkin' about ME!" Alex pointed at herself.

"Alex," Sherry pretended to be stern, "You're a big girl now…"

"Yeah, how do you think Jacob got here?" Marc smirked.

"This is WAY too disturbing for me!" Alex made a disgusted face, "I'm leaving now."

Her parents laughed as she walked up the stairs. She thought about calling Sharpay back, but decided to just go. She gathered her things and walked back down stairs, "Jade, come tell Mommy bye!"

Jaden ran to her mother and hugged her legs, "I'mma miss you, Mommy."

Alex placed her bag on the ground before picking up her daughter, "I'll miss you, too."

"Love you!" Jaden said grabbing Alex's face and kissing her.

"Love you, too, Angel," Alex smiled as she put her down and called back to her parents who were watching their son as they sat on the couch, "I'll see y'all tomorrow."

Alex walked out to her car and got in her bright red Bug that the front was decorated with Tinker Bell seat covers, fuzzy dice and steering wheel cover. The back however, was covered with a leopard print blanket and fuzzy pillows on either side of Jaden's car seat. She couldn't help but laugh as she drove off.

She reached the Evans' house not too long later, walked to the door and rand the doorbell several times.

"OMG!" Sharpay ranted from the other side of the door, "Who is it?"

"Girls Scouts," Alex faked a squeaky voice, "Would ya like to buy some cookies?"

"No!" Sharpay said rudely not opening the door.

"Well, that's quite hateful," Alex shook her head and smiled a bit.

"Alex!" Sharpay squealed as she flung open the door, "I got real sad when you didn't call!"

"Well, here I am!" Alex smiled as she walked into the house.

Alex followed Sharpay into her bedroom and they sat silently for a while, but Alex broke it, "Hey, I've been workin' on another song for sometime now, and I was wonderin' if you'd like to hear it and tell me what you think?"

"Sure," Sharpay smiled and led Alex to her and Ryan's studio.

Alex sat down at the piano and began to play:

"No matter what you say about love  
I keep coming back for more  
Keep my hand in the fire  
Sooner or later I get what I'm asking for  
No matter what you say about life  
I learn every time I bleed  
The truth is a stranger  
Soul is in danger

I gotta let my spirit be free  
To admit that I'm wrong

And then change my mind  
Sorry but I have to move on

And leave you behind  
I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realized nothings broken  
No need to worry about everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction  
I loved you once needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo  
Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you  
Sick of playing all of these games  
It's not about taking sides  
When I looked in the mirror

Didn't deliver  
It hurt enough to think that I could

Stop  
Admit that I'm wrong

And then change my mind  
Sorry but I've gotta be strong

And leave you behind  
I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize nothings broken  
No need to worry about everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction  
I loved you once needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo  
Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you  
If I live every moment  
Won't change any moment  
Still a part of me in you  
I will never regret you  
Still the memory of you  
Marks everything I do, oh  
I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize nothings broken  
No need to worry about everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction  
I loved you once needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo  
I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realized nothings broken  
No need to worry about everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction  
I loved you once needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo  
I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realized nothings broken  
No need to worry about everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction  
I loved you once needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo  
Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you  
Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you…"

Sharpay had caught on and joined her in the last two choruses and complimented when she was done, "That's was amazing."

"Thanks," Alex blushed, "You have an amazing voice."

This time Sharpay blushed, "Thanks."

After a moment of silence, Sharpay said, "I have something I've been working on, you wanna hear it?"

"Sure," Alex smiled.

Sharpay walked to the other side of the room and grabbed her guitar before coming back and beginning to play:

I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love  
He swears

As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs  
And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie  
He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
And he sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine  
I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie  
He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you  
He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle  
Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie…"

"Matt?" Alex asked with a smile.

Sharpay nodded as she put the guitar down, "I started this before we started dating."

"Well, how'd you know about me?" Alex questioned.

"Pictures, he's always bragging on you," Sharpay nudged her.

Alex blushed and laughed, "So…Do ya love him?"

"Hopelessly," Sharpay smiled, "but I can't tell him."

"Why not?" Alex turned to her straddling the piano bench.

Sharpay bit the inside of her lip, "What if he don't feel the same way?"

Alex shrugged, "It's something you have to deal with, but I can promise you, he does."

Sharpay beamed at the comment. There was a comfortable silence, again, broken by Sharpay, "Let's go watch movie!"

The girls walked to the TV room that was basically a theatre with a living room furniture instead of theatre seats, "WOW."

Sharpay laughed before asking, "Whatcha wanna watch?"

The decided on 'A Walk to Remember', when the movie was over, Ryan walked in a joined them on the couch for a moment.

"Hey," Alex said softly before kissing him briefly.

"I want Kal," Sharpay pouted from the other side of the couch.

"Well, call him," Alex told her as she snuggled up to Ryan.

"He's probably already in bed," Sharpay said looking at the clock, "Seeing as it's 11 and he had a test early tomorrow."

"Oh," Alex said, "well, I'm wired from my nap."

"Me too," Sharpay smiled.

"Oh, God," Ryan sighed with a smile, "I didn't have a nap, so I'm going to bed. See y'all tomorrow morning."

"G'night, Ry," Sharpay kissed his lips briefly.

"Night, Shar," Ryan moved over to Alex, "Night, Al."

Alex kissed him fully on the mouth, "Hmm, night night."

"Okay, since I'm five," Ryan smirked before walking to his room.

The girls laughed and continued to watch movies. After 'Clueless', 'A Cinderella Story' and, believe it or not, 'Remember the Titans', the girls grew extremely tired.

"Pay," Alex whined, "it's five o'clock in the AM."

"I know," Sharpay said in the same tone, "we're gunna be so tired tomorrow."

Alex nodded in agreement before getting up an following Sharpay to her room.

When they got settled in Sharpay's bed, they laid there silently until Alex was almost asleep and Sharpay asked, "That song you sang earlier, was it about Chad?"

"Maybe," was all Alex said before turning over and going to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Whatcha think? I hope you liked it!**


	13. The Normal Evans'

**Past, Present, Future:**

**A/N: Thanks for the review Chica! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**The Normal Evans':**

Ryan's alarm went off at 7:30 the next morning. After cursing loudly and slapping at it, he rolled on to his back and opened his eyes slowly. He got up even slower and headed to the bathroom. After washing his face and brushing his teeth, he noticed that he didn't hear his sister stomping around as usual, so he went to her room. He had almost forgotten that Alex was there, but when he saw her sleeping peacefully next to his twin he smiled before walking over to Sharpay and shaking her slightly, "Shar, you need to get up."

"Die," she muttered quietly not opening her eyes.

"C'mon, Shar, you have to go to school," Ryan tried again.

Sharpay didn't say anything; she simply swatted at him and buried her face in the pillow.

Ryan gave up on Sharpay and walked back to Alex, "Al, time to get up."

"Uh-uh," Alex whined, "sleep."

Ryan rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile, "You leave me no choice."

He walked downstairs and felled a pitcher up with ice water and walked back upstairs. He saw them both cuddled up with the blanket and pillows and almost decided against waking them, but almost doesn't count. He was about to pour the water on them when Sharpay suddenly spoke, "I'll kill you, Ryan Keith."

Ryan looked at her shocked her eyes weren't open and she seemed to still be asleep. 'Must be the twin telepathy,' he thought with a smile.

"Well, ya need to get up," Ryan told her, "Or I'll be forced to."

"Fine!" Sharpay threw the covers off of herself and got up slowly.

"What about her?" Ryan motioned at Alex.

Sharpay shrugged, "Whatever works."

She was about to turn around and tell Ryan not to do it, but it was too late. She heard Alex shriek, "If I had enough energy, I'd kill you."

"Good mornin' to you too," Ryan smiled before kissing her quickly.

"Pay," Alex gained Sharpay's attention, "I hate your brother."

"Then why are you dating him?" Sharpay asked with a 'duh' tone.

"Because he's cute," Alex shrugged getting up. She didn't have enough energy to change completely, so she grabbed her glasses and walked to the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth and quickly realized that she'd never get her shirt dry. She thought about borrowing one from Sharpay, but she wasn't girly enough for that. So she walked to Ryan's room and began digging for a t-shirt. She found a red Wildcats shirt and threw it on. She tied a knot in the back of it so it wouldn't be so baggy. Then she went back to Sharpay's room.

"You're going to school like that?" Sharpay questioned from her closet.

"Uh, yeah," Alex said as she threw her hair up in a messy pony tail.

"Ugh!" Sharpay groaned digging threw her clothes, "I don't wanna get dressed!"

"Then don't," Alex told her, "I didn't."

"I can't do that. I have to be perfect! Because if I'm not, my mom will wig out and the people at school would make more fun of me…" Sharpay began.

"Breakfast!" Ryan called back up the stairs.

Sharpay continued to rant, but Alex was out the door and down the stairs before Sharpay could turn back around.

"Hey," Ryan smiled at her brightly as she entered the kitchen. Alex looked him up and down. He looked good. He was wearing a pair of light wash jeans that hung loosely on his hips, a lawn green Lacoste polo and a lawn green and bright yellow baseball hat sat crookedly on his head. (A/N: the one he wore when the family was golfing in HSM2)

"No sir," Alex shook her head, "I'm still mad at you."

"Aw, don't be mad at me," Ryan pouted, "I didn't mean it."

Again Alex shook her head. Ryan moved closer to her, "You look beautiful."

Sharpay officially decided that she didn't care what her mother, or anyone else for that matter, would say. She threw on a pair of grey sweat pants and a white t-shirt that had her name painted on it. She then threw her hair up in a messy bun, put on her glasses and her tennis shoes and went to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

"It don't matter if you meant it or not," Alex almost smiled as she leaned against the counter, "you still did it. And I'm still mad."

"I bet I can change your mind," Ryan winked.

"H…?" Alex couldn't say anything because Ryan's lips were against hers. She smiled as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, she began to pull away to tease him, but his hand went to the back of her neck to keep her from moving. She eventually gave into his plea and let him in. His body was against hers and she felt squeezed between him and the counter. Ryan pulled away slowly, but didn't move his body; she smiled at him, "Told ya I could change your mind."

"Don't get cocky Mist…" Alex began before she was, again, cut off by his lips against hers. This time she didn't object and she let him left her onto the counter top. His hands moved up and down her thighs causing her to moan lightly and her hands were on either side of where his neck and jaw bone met.

After Sharpay was done getting ready, she made her way to the kitchen where she found he twin and her best friend in a serious game of tonsil hockey. She smiled, she thought it was great that Ryan had found somebody. He hadn't dated in awhile; she was happy for him, but was completely disgusted by the make out session before her, so she cleared he throat loudly.

Alex and Ryan pulled away from each other, but their hands stayed in place. They both laughed when they saw Sharpay standing there with one hand on her hip and the other over her eyes.

"Sorry, Shar," Ryan said pulling Alex off of the counter.

Sharpay rolled her eyes playfully, "Its okay."

The three sat down and ate there breakfast. After they were done they grabbed their things for school and were out the door.

"We're gunna be so late," Sharpay informed them as the piled into their separate vehicles.

They sped towards East High and made it there in no time flat. They all exited their cars and ran towards homeroom.

"Mr. and Miss Evans and Miss Harrison, how nice of you to join us," Mrs. Darbus said dramatically as the trio entered the room hurriedly, "Detention! 15 minutes!"

The twins and Alex groaned.

The other students looked at the Evans Twins in complete awe. Never in the time of knowing them, had ANY of them seen the twins in anything less than sparkles.

After sitting down, Alex almost immediately fell asleep on her desk as did Sharpay.

"Miss Harrison! Miss Evans!" Mrs. Darbus' voice woke them, "Would you like to add another 15 minutes to you detention?"

"No ma'am," the girls said in unison.

They both fought the urge not to fall back to sleep and scarcely succeeded. When the bell rang the room emptied quickly.

"Did you see the Evans'?" Gabriella asked still in shock of their appearance.

"Yeah," Troy said, "Its almost like they're normal."

"Ya ever stop to think that maybe we are?"

* * *

**A/N: If you hit the pretty review button it'll do tricks! I promise! Lol. But do review please!**


	14. Friends & Idiots

**

* * *

******

Past, Present, Future:

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!! They mean a lot! Here's another chapter!! R&R please!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the songs. Or HSM for that matter. How sad.**

* * *

**Friends & Idiots:**

The gang was shocked to see Ryan, Sharpay and Alex standing close behind them.

"Um, no," Zeke shook his head with a smirk.

"Idiot," Alex murmured.

"What'd you say, New Girl?" Zeke stepped towards her.

"I called you an idiot," Alex told him plainly.

"Dawn, what's goin' on?" Adrian approached them.

"Nothin'," Alex answered lamely before trying to push passed the group.

"Are ya scared?" Jason taunted.

Alex snatched her head towards him and glared, "Uh, no."

"Then where ya goin'?" Troy said in the same manner as Jason.

"Um, I don't know, class, maybe?" Alex said sarcastically, "You should try it some time and maybe, just maybe you'd learn something of value."

"And maybe you should shut your mouth because we can ruin you more than you've already done yourself," Troy threatened.

"Oh, I'm scared," Alex pretended to be frightened, "I seriously doubt that anyone I care about would choose to believe you over me."

"So, you don't care that I could convince the whole school that you've been kicked out of all the schools in New Mexico because of teacher affairs?" Troy smirked evilly.

"Nope," she answered simply before going around them.

"Just so y'all know," Adrian told them, "y'all've messed with the wrong bitch."

"We can handle ourselves," Zeke said cockily.

"That's what they all say," Adrian shook his head before he along with the Evans' walked to class.

"Well, now, I'm officially scared of her," Ryan said sarcastically.

"As long as you're on her good side, you don't have anything to worry about," Adrian assured him, "it's that other side you have to worry about."

"Well, I hope I never have to find out," Sharpay said quite seriously; the guys laughed.

Alex sat alone in her next class, until Gabriella and Taylor came rushing in right before the bell.

"Where's Mrs. Turner?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know," Alex said lamely.

"You don't have to be rude," Gabriella told her, "I was just asking a question."

"And all I did was answer," Alex said simply still not looking at her.

"How can you honestly not care what people think about you?" Taylor asked her.

"Because," Alex began finally looked at the two girls, "there are always gunna be the people that look down on you for whatever reason. That's how you find out who your true friends are."

"Ahm, girls," Coach Bolton walked in the room, "Mrs. Turner is out sick today so I'm supposed to sub for you, but since you look like well behaved ladies and I'm busy, I'll let y'all be. I'll ask Mrs. Spencer to keep an eye on ya."

"What?" Gabriella asked to no on in particular after Coach Bolton left.

Alex slouched down in her chair and closed her eyes. She was just about asleep, when she felt her phone vibrate, so she pulled it out of her pocket:

kal's gunna be at bball practice after school. he wants me to come. you come with?

XOXO—ShAr

if i survive detention

33 AlEx DaWn

shit! i almost forgot—i'll get us out

XOXO—ShAr

Alex laughed a little before texting back:

lol. sweet! see ya in a bit!

33 AlEx DaWn

"Don't you have work to do?" Taylor questioned Alex bluntly.

"Uh, no, I finished the assignment she gave us yesterday in class," Alex answered.

"Oh," Taylor said quietly before going back to her assignment.

Alex again felt her phone vibrate so she pulled it out, it was a picture from Sherry. When she opened it, it was a picture of Jaden and Jacob with flour covered faces.

we're making cookies

She laughed and gained the other girls' attention.

"What's so funny?" Gabriella asked.

Alex showed her the picture and she smiled a bit before returning to her work.

Alex sat the picture as her background and began to doodle in her notebook.

Suddenly Taylor sighed loudly and turned towards Alex, "I'm stuck."

"I'm sorry," Alex looked back at her strangely.

"I need your help," Taylor said bluntly.

"Okay," Alex said slowly ash she walked to Taylor's desk and squatted next to her.

Taylor pointed to the problem she was on and Alex told her, "You have to find the derivative first."

After a few seconds, Taylor caught on, "Thanks, Alex."

"No problem," Alex smiled back at Taylor.

"Ya wanna help me next?" Gabriella asked shyly.

Alex did the same with her as she did with Taylor, and within a few minutes the girls were finished with their assignments.

"Ya know stereotypically you're not supposed to be this smart," Gabriella turned to her.

"And stereotypically, y'all aren't supposed to need help in math or science," Alex told her back.

"You have a good point," Gabriella nodded.

"It happens occasionally," Alex smirked.

"Only occasionally?" Taylor smirked back.

"Yeah, not too often," Alex laughed a little.

Taylor laughed, but suddenly turned serious, "Why won't you let others see you this way?"

"Same reason you won't," Alex told her, "if they won't let you show them who you are, you can't."

Gabriella and Taylor nodded.

"I'd really like to be friends with you, Alex," Taylor told her.

"I'd like that too," Alex smiled.

"Oh, me too!" Gabriella said excitedly.

"You," Alex turned to her quickly, and smiled a bit, "You need to get your boyfriends mouth under control because I'm seriously about to hurt him."

"Well, he is your typical jock," Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully, "But I can try."

"That's all I ask," Alex smiled.

"Now, about Sharpay and Ryan…" Taylor began.

"What about them?" Alex quickly jumped to defense mode.

"Calm down," Taylor laughed lightly, "are they, um, sparkly, all them time?"

Alex rolled her eyes playfully, "No. There's much more to them that y'all think."

"I just have to know," Gabriella said dramatically, "you've been here less than a week and you already have friends and enemies, for that matter. How?"

"Well, I don't really know," Alex began, "I mean, me and Ryan just like connected as did me and Pay and then, the whole enemies thing, well, men, especially jocks, don't like to be belittled and that's exactly what I've done."

"And, obviously, damn proud of it," Taylor laughed.

"Well, somebody needs to do it," Alex shrugged.

The bell rang and the three girls walked out of the classroom laughing.

"Al?" Ryan looked at the group strangely.

"Hey, hun," Alex kissed him briefly, "What's up?"

"Um," Ryan began still looking at Taylor and Gabriella confused, "Shar told me you had a new song that I needed to listen to…"

"Oh, yeah," Alex smiled, "I actually have a few."

"You write music?" Gabriella asked.

"Yup," Alex smiled, "y'all wanna come with us?"

"Um, yeah," Gabriella smiled, "let me just meet up with Troy real quick and I'll meet y'all."

"Yeah, me too," Taylor smiled, "The auditorium, right?"

"Yup!" Alex smiled before intertwining her fingers with her boyfriend's a walking off.

"So, what's up with them?" Ryan asked as they entered the auditorium.

"We've just come to the understanding that this school's status quo problem sucks,"  
Alex told him.

Ryan nodded slowly and sat down on the piano bench, "We gunna wait for them to get here?"

"Sure," Alex smiled as she leaned against the piano.

There was comfortable silence over the two for about a minute when Ryan broke it suddenly, "I'm bored."

"Well, I can change that," Alex smirked before pacing to him quickly, straddling him and kissing him passionately.

"What are y'all doing here?" Sharpay groaned when she saw Gabriella and Taylor approaching the theatre.

"We came because Alex asked us to," Gabriella said snottily.

"Oh," Sharpay said quietly before heading into the auditorium; Taylor and Gabriella followed.

"Wow," Gabriella and Taylor said lowly when they saw Alex and Ryan in a heated make out session.

"You two have seriously have to stop that!" Sharpay interrupted the couple.

Alex pulled away, but stayed in Ryan's lap and pouted, "But why, Pay?"

"Firstly, because its incredibly disturbing, secondly, because I miss Kal," Sharpay counted out on her fingers, "and thirdly, because I said so."

"That last one's the reason I give Jaden," Alex laughed, "but it usually follows because I'm the mommy."

"You're an idiot, ya know that right?" Sharpay smiled at Alex.

"Yeah, but you love me in spite of it all," Alex grinned up at her.

"Yeah, yeah," Sharpay said lamely, "now play."

"Yes ma'am!" Alex saluted her sarcastically before removing herself from Ryan, "You wanna sing with me PayPay?"

"Sure," Sharpay walked over to the other side of the piano bench and sat down as Alex began to play.

(**Alex-bold **_Sharpay-italics **together**_)

**No matter what you say about love  
I keep coming back for more  
Keep my hand in the fire  
Sooner or later I get what I'm asking for**  
_No matter what you say about life  
I learn every time I bleed  
The truth is a stranger  
Soul is in danger I gotta let my spirit be free  
To admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind  
Sorry but I have to move on and leave you behind_  
**_I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realized nothings broken  
No need to worry about everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction  
I loved you once needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo_**  
_Just like a tattoo_  
**I'll always have you**  
_I'll always have you_  
**Sick of playing all of these games  
It's not about taking sides  
When I looked in the mirror didn't deliver  
It hurt enough to think that I could stop  
Admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind  
Sorry but I've gotta be strong and leave you behind**  
**_I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize nothings broken  
No need to worry about everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction  
I loved you once needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo_**  
**Just like a tattoo**  
_I'll always have you_  
**I'll always have you**  
**If I live every moment  
Won't change any moment  
Still a part of me in you  
I will never regret you  
Still the memory of you  
Marks everything I do, oh**  
_I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize nothings broken_ **(yeah)**  
_No need to worry about everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction_ **(don't look back)**  
_I loved you once needed protection_ **(no, no)**  
_You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo  
I can't waste time so give it a moment_ **(I can't waste time)**  
_I realized nothings broken  
No need to worry about everything I've done_ **(no need to worry)**  
_Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction_ **(don't you ever look back)**  
_I loved you once needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo_  
_I can't waste time so give it a moment _**(I can't waste time)**_  
I realized nothings broken  
No need to worry about everything I've done _**(no need to worry)**_  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction_** (don't you ever look back)**_  
I loved you once needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo_  
**Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you  
Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you**

"That was beautiful," Gabriella told them.

"It was amazing," Taylor smiled.

"There are no words," Ryan kissed Alex's cheek.

"Thanks," she blushed.

"What was the other one?" Ryan asked.

"There's another one?" Sharpay looked at Alex strangely.

"Yeah, I've never had anyone other than Matt and Kris to listen to me, so now y'all get to listen to me," Alex smiled.

"Who's Matt and Kris?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Kalvin and Adrian," the twins answered in unison.

"Oh," Taylor and Gabriella said at the same time.

"Okay, okay!" Sharpay swatted at Alex, "NEXT!"

I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons  
Finally content with a past I regret  
I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness  
For once I'm at peace with myself  
I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long  
I'm movin' on  
I've lived in this place and I know all the faces  
Each one is different but they're always the same  
They mean me no harm but it's time that I face it  
They'll never allow me to change  
But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong  
I'm movin' on  
I'm movin' on  
At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me  
And I know there's no guarantees, but I'm not alone  
There comes a time in everyone's life  
When all you can see are the years passing by  
And I have made up my mind that those days are gone  
I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't  
Stopped to fill up on my way out of town  
I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't  
I had to lose everything to find out  
Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road  
I'm movin' on  
I'm movin' on  
I'm movin' on

"Beautiful," Sharpay wiped away a threatening tear.

"That was truly remarkable," Taylor said feeling empathy within her, "I've never heard such emotion in one song."

"Me either," Gabriella gawked, "You should audition for the winter musical."

"Yeah, you should," Sharpay and Ryan encouraged.

"I'll think about it," Alex smiled softly.

When the bell rang, the four split up and went to their separated classes.

Kalvin walked into his old gym at 3:05 and walked into the basketball locker room to be greeted by one of his old friends, Zeke Baylor.

"Kal, man, there's something I need to tell you," Zeke shook his head solemnly.

"What's up, Baylor?" Kalvin asked concerned.

"You're not gunna want to hear it," Zeke looked up at him, "its about Sharpay."

"What's wrong with Shar?" Kalvin began to panic.

"Nothing," Zeke said quickly, "its just, during free period today, she like attacked me."

"What do you mean?" Kalvin was taken aback.

"I mean, she was all over me," Zeke explained frantically, "like trying to kiss me and stuff, but I told her I couldn't do that to you, man."

Troy along with Jason and some other guys snickered quietly from the other side of the lockers.

"Really?" Kalvin looked hurt.

Zeke nodded, "Sorry."

Kalvin shook his head and walked out of the locker room into the gym. The team then followed.

"Kal!" Sharpay squealed running towards him and hugging him tightly. When she tried to kiss him, he pulled away, "What's wrong, baby?"

"You know what's wrong, Shar," Kalvin pulled away from her.

"What?" Sharpay stepped back hurt.

"I've heard several times that's you've thrown yourself at other guys and I'm sick of it!" Kalvin raged before continuing calmer, "I can't do this any more."

"Kal, please," tears welled up in he eyes, "don't."

"Just go away, Shar," Kalvin turned around.

When Alex and Ryan entered the gym, they saw Sharpay running out.

"Pay," Alex stopped her, "what's wrong?"

"You lied to me!" Sharpay yelled, "You said he'd feel the same, but he just broke up with me! Something about me throwing myself at other guys!"

"I'm sorry, Pay, but my brother's an idiot," Alex knew what happened, "I'm gunna kill him."

"Shh, Shar, it'll be okay," Ryan comforted his sobbing sister.

By the time Alex got in the gym practice had started, but she didn't care, "Kalvin Matthew!"

Kalvin was so startled by the anger in his sister's voice that he nearly broke his neck as he feel after his dunk.

"Young lady," Coach Bolton started, "there's practice going on here, I need you to leave."

"Give me one minute," Alex glared in her older brother's direction, "You are such an idiot!"

"Dawn," Kalvin began.

"Shut up!" Alex barked, "I want to know which of these idiots told you Sharpay was cheating on you!" She motioned at the team behind him.

"Young lady!" Coach Bolton ordered, but it didn't faze Alex.

Kalvin held his head down and pointed at Zeke; Alex rolled her eyes, "And you believed him?"

Kalvin nodded, but didn't say anything. Alex continued, "Idiots! All of you!"

Alex looked at all the Wildcat basketball players, "Do you have nothing better to do than make up shit? And are you too stupid to see that you're not only hurting Sharpay, but him as well?"

The gym was silent.

"That's what I thought," Alex said leaving the gym, "Coach, you may want to work them some more because apparently they have too much time on their hands."

**

* * *

**

A/N: You like? I hope! Please hit the pretty review button and leave me something pretty! Lol


	15. I Just Want to Feel Better

**Past, Present, Future:**

**A/N: Thank you soo much for the reviews! They mean a lot! Luvs!**

* * *

**I Just Want to Feel Better:**

It was now Saturday night and the Harrison siblings had just returned from the trip to their mother's wedding. It had been interesting to say the least. Jaden was the flower girl, Kalvin and Adrian were groom's men and Alex along with her best friend from Texas, Tish had been bride's maids. The reception ended with their mother, Blanch, getting drunk and telling her children that it was their fault she drank and was miserable. So, needless to say, they left bitterly.

"How was the wedding?" Marc asked sarcastically when his children and grandchild entered the living room.

"Great," Alex rolled her eyes, "And did you know we're the reason she's miserable?"

"Oh, honey," Marc wrapped his arm around his daughter.

Alex didn't know why it still hurt so bad to be treated this way by her mother. She was used to it, it had happened all of her life, but, for some reason, it still hurt like hell. Her brothers agreed.

"Dad," Kalvin gained his father's attention, "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Yeah, son," Marc answered, "I don't want you out on the roads this late."

"I'm gunna take her to bed then hit the hay myself," Alex kissed her father and twins lips briefly before walking off. She still hadn't forgiven Kalvin for what he did to Sharpay. And Sharpay was still convinced that Alex has lied to her about how Kalvin felt about her and refused to talk to her. Alex tucked her daughter into bed and kissed her forehead, "G'night my angel."

She went to bed quietly and sadly. She didn't sleep well that night, she hadn't slept well all weekend. When the doorbell woke her the next morning she cursed loudly, covered her head with her pillow and went back to sleep.

"Dawn," Kalvin knocked on her door quietly.

"Leave me alone, Kalvin!" Alex ordered not removing the pillow from her face.

"You have a visitor," Kalvin tried.

"I'll take it from here," Taylor whispered to him, "Alex, it's me, Taylor."

Alex threw the pillow off her face and opened her eyes slowly, "Hey."

"I didn't mean to wake you, I thought you'd be up," Taylor still spoke quietly.

Alex looked at her clock: 10:37 AM, "I should be."

Taylor looked around the room. The walls were a dark brown color and the floor was hardwood. There were pictures up of Alex and her friends and family. Her bed spread was also dark brown and was outlined in turquoise. Taylor noticed a picture of Alex kissing a guy's cheek, "Who's this?"

Alex sat up, looked at the picture Taylor was pointing to and laughed, "That's my best friend's boyfriend, Steve."

"Do you miss being there?" Taylor asked sitting on the bed.

Alex shrugged, "I miss Tish and Steve, but I feel more at home here because, ya know, I have my family and, now, friends, a boy friend…" Alex's words drifted a bit, "…Now, because of my stupid brother, Sharpay won't even talk to me."

"What happened?" Taylor questioned concerned.

"Well, the basketball team convinced him that she was cheating on him," Alex sighed, "She's really upset."

"The WHOLE basketball team?" Taylor crossed her arms.

"Well, Zeke told him, but I'm sure the others knew and didn't say anything to stop him," Alex answered grabbing her glasses and putting them on.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "I've thought about everything that's happened lately, and I've realized that Sharpay and Ryan aren't as bad as the school makes them out to be and I will personally kill Chad if he had anything to do with it."

Alex laughed a little bit, "I'm so mad at Kalvin for believing them. He should know that they're just trying to bring her down."

Taylor felt anger burning in her. Sure, her and Sharpay weren't best friends. Scratch that, they weren't friends at all. But NO ONE deserves to be treated that way, she stormed out of the room, "CHAD MICHAEL!"

Alex followed her confused. When they entered the living room, they found Chad playing on the floor with Jaden.

"Did you know anything about what Zeke told Kalvin?" Taylor questioned accusingly.

"W-what?" Chad was confused by her abruptness.

"You heard me Chad," Taylor crossed her arms.

Chad held his head down and nodded slightly, "But…"

"Chad Michael Danforth!" Taylor exclaimed in disbelief.

"What was a 'sposed to say, Taylor?" Chad yelled.

"I don't know," Taylor said sarcastically, "Maybe something along the lines of, 'This is wrong', 'Just because she's a bitch doesn't mean she needs to be treated badly'…"

"Yeah, so I could be treated like trash as well?!" He raged.

"Is that all you care about? What people think of you?" Taylor yelled, "I would've stood beside you! Do I not mean anything?!"

"Mommy!" Jaden ran to her mother terrified by the yelling.

"It's okay, Angel," Alex held her head to her shoulder and covered her ear.

"What's that supposed to me?" Chad continued to yell.

"Exactly what I said, 'Do I not mean anything' to you?" Taylor's voice had lowered when she saw how scared Jaden was, "And could you stop yelling, your daughter's scared."

"Like you care about MY daughter," Chad scoffed, "You're only here because of that stupid project."

Taylor's jaw dropped, as did Alex's. Taylor's voice shook as she spoke, "I can't believe you would say something like that. At first, yes, that's why was coming over, but after Friday, I've realized that Alex is a good person and I'd really like to be her friend."

"Right," Chad rolled his eyes and crossed arms, "You just want to be the good guy. You don't care about anybody other than yourself."

Taylor's jaw dropped again and tears welled up in her eyes. Alex noticed this, walked to her and placed her arm around her shoulders, "Leave!"

"What?" Chad looked at her confused.

"Leave," Alex told him again sternly, "And until you've grown up a little, don't come back."

"But…"

"Just go!" She said loudly scaring both Taylor and Jaden.

Chad held his head down and left the house.

"Tay," Alex began, "I'm sorry."

"Its okay," Taylor wiped away a few tears, "I can't believe he thinks that about me. And I hope you don't."

"I don't," Alex smiled rubbing her new friend's back.

Suddenly, Sharpay busted threw the door, "I'm sorry, Al!"

Alex nearly dropped Jaden because of the sudden sound, "Oh, Pay, its okay."

"No its not," Sharpay noticed a crying Taylor, "What happened to her?"

"I think me and Chad just broke up," Taylor said quietly.

"Awe, hun, I'm sorry," Sharpay hugged her.

Taylor was shocked at first, but hugged the 'Ice Queen' back.

The three girls sank on to the couch and sat there quietly until Sharpay and Taylor broke it, "I hate men."

"No, you don't," Alex informed them, "you're just mad."

"Look, just because you have a good boyfriend that treats you right does not mean we can't hate men," Sharpay told her sternly.

"This has nothing to do with Ryan. This has to do with you're just pissed because your boyfriends are idiots," Alex told them.

"She's right," Taylor gave in, "God knows I can't hate Chad. No matter how hard I try."

"Yeah, I know," Sharpay said lamely, "I just wanna go do something to feel good about myself. Get my hair cut, my nails done, something…"

"I know, me too," Taylor agreed sadly.

"Well, then let's go," Alex jumped up, "We can go shopping and to the salon, you know you want to…"

The single girls smiled and got up when Taylor's phone rang, "Hey Gabs."

"Troy is such a jerk!" Gabriella fumed from the other end.

"You can join the club," Taylor pouted.

"What?"

"Pretty sure me and Chad just broke up," Taylor told her lamely, "But me, Alex and Sharpay are about to go shopping if you want to come with."

"Sure!" Gabriella agreed, "If Troy can blow me off for basketball, I can blow him off for shopping!"

"Good!" Taylor smiled, "We'll pick you up in a few!"

Gabriella hung up quickly and began getting dressed.

"I can't go out like this!" Sharpay motioned at her apparel. She was wearing sweatpants and a tank top.

"You can borrow something of mine," Alex said guiding her to her room.

After talking to her parents about keeping Jaden again, Alex walked to her room. She found both girls digging through her closet.

"I'm borrowing something too," Taylor told her, "because I wanna look hot!"

"Fine by me!"

Not too much longer they were all dressed. Sharpay had managed to find the only pink garment in Alex's closet, it was a light shade halter that was baggy, but gathered in a band around her waist. She wore a white jean mini low on her hips so bit of her midriff showed. Her jewelry consisted of silver hoop earrings and matching bracelet and necklace. She gelled her hair into soft curls and placed a light pink and white striped head band in her blonde hair. She teamed it with a pair of white peep toe stilettos, "I didn't know you owned any other shoes other than converse."

"Well, you caught me," Alex laughed.

She was wearing a pair of tattered light wash jeans with a bright yellow polo and her black converse. She wore a green wooden beaded necklace with matching earrings and bracelets. She straightened her hair and swooped her hair to cover her eye a bit.

"Here we are tryin' to look all hot and you're goin' out in torn jeans in tennis shoes," Taylor laughed.

She was wearing a red tight halter with a dark wash mini over a pair of black leggings and a pair of black strappy stilettos. She wore black hoop earrings and a black and red wooden bead necklace and bracelet. She curled the ends of her hair and swooped it into a side pony tail.

They had just got in 'Daisy' when Alex exclaimed, "Pay! We have to go to your house!"

"Uh, why?" Sharpay looked at her strangely.

"Because I'm stealing something from your brother," Alex told them with a smirk.

"Fine!" Sharpay began driving to her house.

Alex quickly jumped out of the car and ran into the house and into Ryan's room. He was still sleeping, but was awoke by her noise, "I hate you."

"No you don't," Alex told him as she grabbed his green and yellow hat that he had wore the day before and placed it on her head crookedly.

"That's mine," Ryan protested lamely.

"But I'm borrowing it," Alex smiled before kissing him briefly.

"Hey!" He pouted after she pulled away, "Come back!"

"What?" Alex turned around.

"Stay with me," He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on to him.

"Hmm," She kissed his neck softly, "I'm sorry, Baby, but I can't."

"Why?" Ryan continued to pout.

"Because I have two about to be three men hating women outside waiting on me," Alex told him as she tried to sit up, but he pulled her back down.

"But I'm lonely," he tried.

Alex rolled her eyes before straddling him and kissing him. She rolled her tongue into his mouth and ran her hands down his bare chest causing him to moan. His hands were making there way from her hips to under her shirt. They were both completely lost. Ryan rolled her over on her back and his hands pushed further up her shirt.

"What's taking her so long?" Sharpay whined.

"I wish she'd hurry," Taylor whined back.

Sharpay honked her horn a few times, seeing if that would get a response.

Ryan had moved his lips to her neck when she heard the horn, "Ry…"

"Hmm?" He paused briefly before continuing to suck on her neck.

She moaned as he reached the sensitive spot behind her ear. She knew they needed to stop, but she really didn't want to, "Ry, your sister's waiting on me outside. I have to go."

Ryan pulled away with a sad look on his face. Alex smiled reassuringly at him, "I'll make it up to you later…"

"Fine," Ryan rolled off of her.

She got up and straightened out her clothes and hair before throwing the discarded hat back on her head, "I'll see ya in a bit!"

"What took you so long?" Sharpay asked even though the answer was quite evident.

"I couldn't find it," Alex tried.

"Riiight," Taylor scoffed, "And let me guess as you were looking, you feel and bruised your neck?" she touched a spot on Alex's neck.

"What are you talkin' about?" Alex said as she flipped down the visor and looked in the mirror. She found that there was there was a dark hickey on the crook of her neck and a lighter one behind her ear, "OMG!"

"Skank," Sharpay laughed as she began driving towards Gabriella's house, "I'd let you borrow my make up, but I'm not a dark as you."

"I have my own," Alex rolled her eyes playfully as she pulled out a camo make up bag.

"Al, I'm really startin' to think you should've been a boy," Sharpay laughed.

"I'd have to agree," Taylor smiled from the back seat.

"Gah, now y'all sound like my mother," Alex sighed raggedly as she covered the marks on her neck.

They pulled up to Gabriella's house; she was outside waiting. She was wearing a white sleeveless baby doll dress with a pink ribbon tied around it. She teamed it was hot pink spikes and white and pink jewelry. Her hair was straight and a hot pink headband held it in place. She got in the car, "What took y'all so long?"

"Alex couldn't stay away from her boyfriend," Sharpay said simply before speeding off.

* * *

**A/N: I hope y'all liked it! R&R please!**


	16. Nicknames

**Past, Present, Future:**

**A/N: Thanks sooo much for the reviews! I'm glad y'all are enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it! I hope this chapter is everything you hoped for! Luvs!**

* * *

**Nicknames:**

"So," Sharpay began, "Where to first?"

"I need to get my nails done," Alex said examining her nails disgustedly.

"Ah!" Sharpay feigned shocked, "You are a girl."

"Shut up, Pay!" Alex whined.

"You know I love you, Ally," Sharpay winked at her.

"Ally?" Alex looked at her a little confused, "That's a new one."

"Do you not like it?" Sharpay asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, it's just new," Alex smiled at her.

"Well, 'Pay' is new to me," Sharpay informed her with a grin.

"Yeah, and 'Brie' is new for me," Gabriella joined in from the backseat.

"Really?" Alex turned back to her.

"Yeah," Gabriella answered, "Most people call me Gabi, Gab or Gabs, occasionally Gabster…" Gabriella stopped talking before she mentioned Chad.

Taylor looked sad for a mere second before she shook her head and said, "That's not fair! I want a special nickname!"

Alex thought for a moment, 'Taylor…Hmm…Tay…TayTay…TT…No…'

"What's your middle name?" Alex asked after her ponders.

"Annabella," Taylor answered.

"Bella," Alex smiled, "It means beautiful in Italian."

"Well, I'm certainly not beautiful," Taylor held her head down.

"What?!" The other three girls exclaimed.

"I'm not," Taylor still held her head down.

"Tay," Gabriella placed her arm gently around her best friend's shoulders, "you are very beautiful."

"Yeah, Tay-Belle," Sharpay threw in her new nickname for her new friend, "I would give anything to have your curves and luscious lips."

Taylor smiled a bit, as Alex continued, "And your smile. Bella, every time you smile you, you light up the entire place."

"Then why…" Taylor began, but stopped abruptly.

"Then what, Tay?" Gabriella made Taylor look at her.

"It's nothing," Taylor shook her head.

"Bella, just tell us," Alex urged her quietly.

"Yeah, it's just us girls," Sharpay added.

Taylor took a deep breath, "Gabs, you remember when I came over upset because I thought Chad was ready to move to the next level?" Gabriella nodded, "Well, I thought about it later that night and told him I was ready and after that, he hasn't seemed interested at all."

"Ready, for…" Alex looked at Taylor strangely.

"Ally, seriously," Sharpay said in an 'are-you-serious?' voice.

"I don't…" Alex thought for a quick second, "OH!"

"Yeah, Dummy," Sharpay rolled her eyes playfully before offering, "Maybe he's not ready."

"Highly doubtful," Taylor and Gabriella said at the same time.

"Why?" Sharpay made eye contact with the girls threw the rear view mirror; they were both looking at Alex with 'duh' glances.

"What?" Alex stared back at them, "Do I have another hickey? Why are y'all lookin' at me like that?"

"No," Taylor shook her head, "You and Chad…Jaden."

"Oh," Alex nodded slowly before adding, "Just because he's had sex before doesn't mean that he's ready to have it again. I mean, I know I'm not ready for that."

Taylor nodded taking it all in, but didn't say anything.

"Taylor," Sharpay said seriously, "Are you sure you were ready?"

"I don't know anymore. I've thought about it since then and I'm not so sure any more," Taylor answered honestly.

"Well, maybe he thought you were just saying that because you thought it would make him happy, but make you feel bad," Sharpay again made eye contact with her in the mirror.

"Ya know, Shar, I never thought of it that way," Taylor said as she wiped away the few tears that had fallen down.

Sharpay noticed the puddles around her eyes and thought, 'Men and mascara…Always run.'

After a bit, Taylor straightened up and wipe invisible tears from her cheeks, "I don't wanna talk about him anymore! I'm here to have fun with my old and NEW best friends: Gabs, Pay-Laney and Ally Dawn!"

The four girls laughed.

"How'd you know my middle name?" Sharpay asked as the exited the car at the beauty salon.

"School file," Taylor smirk.

"Naughty, naughty, Tay-Belle," Sharpay nudged her new friend with her hip.

"What can I say?" Taylor winked as they walked in.

The girls talked and laughed about various things as they got pedicures and manicures. When they left they all had a new set of nails and the tips were the same on hand and foot. Sharpay decided on a light pink glitter, Taylor a silver glitter, Gabriella a light blue glitter and Alex settled for the regular French tip.

"I can't believe you just spent 15 getting a pedicure and you're not even gunna show it off," Taylor scoffed at Alex when they left for the mall.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Relax, Bella. I got this."

The girls laughed again, "Whatever you say, Ally Dawn."

"That's right!" Alex smirked.

"Watch out mall!" Gabriella exclaimed loudly.

"HERE WE COME!" The other girls joined with her.

The girls walked into the mall with their arms linked and heads held high.

After about four hours of shopping, about 15 bags a piece and six hurting feet, the girls grew whiney.

"My feet hurt," Sharpay whined.

"Mine too," Gabriella pouted.

"Me three," Taylor added with the same voice.

"I tried to tell y'all not to wear heels, but y'all ignored me," Alex shook her finger at them.

"Sorry, but we wanted to look hott," Sharpay smirked before laughing; Gabriella and Taylor joined her.

"Are you implying that I'm not hott, Pay?" Alex pouted, "I'm hurt."

"Oh, shut up," Sharpay giggled as the group began to walk to the car.

After putting all of there shopping bags in the trunk, they piled in and Sharpay sped out of the parking lot.

"I'm hungry," Gabriella said suddenly.

"Oh, me too," Alex and Taylor agreed.

Sharpay nodded, "Pizza?"

"Great!"

They unloaded again at the pizza parlor. When they walked in, they all grimaced when they saw the Wildcats plus Kalvin sitting and laughing at a table. Well, most of them were laughing, with the exceptions of Chad, Kalvin and Troy.

"I really blew up, man," Chad told Troy quietly, "I don't know what to do."

"Gabi hasn't answered any of my phone calls," Troy told him just a low, "I know I broke another date, but I need my 'man' time too."

"Kal, man, what's up?" Zeke patted him on the back.

Kalvin shook his head, "Nothin', man. Just leave me alone."

"If I didn't want pizza so bad, I'd say we need to leave, but I'm seriously craving some pepperoni," Sharpay stood watching the boys awkwardly.

"You could just make them feel just as bad as you do," Alex offered.

"How?" Gabriella scoffed.

"Well, he's cute," Alex winked as she pointed to a waiter.

"Ya know, Ally, I like the way you think," Sharpay smirked as did Taylor and Gabriella.

"Can I help you?" The waiter approached them.

"You sure can," Sharpay paused to read his name tag, "Aaron."

"How would you like to make a REALLY big tip?" Alex walked closer to him.

Aaron smiled, "That'd be great!"

"We're gunna need you and two of your friends to make them," Alex pointed in the direction of the Wildcat table, "jealous."

"Can do," Aaron walked off before coming back shortly with two other extremely good looking guys.

"I'm Milo," the dark haired male took Taylor's hand and kissed it.

"Taylor," she giggled slightly.

"I'm Travis," the lighter hair guy introduced with a wink.

"Gabriella," she smiled brightly.

"Isn't that your girlfriends?" Jason asked as he saw the group being seated.

Jealously grew in the three boys as they saw the way their girlfriends, ex-girlfriends, whatever they were, laughing and flirting with the other guys.

Alex also watched as the three flirted and she instantly missed Ryan, so she texted him:

so i insisted that the girls play tricks on their stupid boyfriends. now they're flirting with these other guys and i miss you

AlEx DaWn

i told ya ya shoulda stayed at home with me.

Ryan

i know. i know. i should've listened. sorry.

AlEx DaWn

you can make it up to me later—wink

Ryan

Alex rolled her eyes before replying:

catch an attitude and i'll change my mind

AlEx DaWn

so very sorry baby girl

Ryan

thought so. see ya in a bit. MWAH!

AlEx DaWn

"Dawn!" Kalvin called to her distracting her from her thoughts.

"What?" She yelled back not getting up.

"Come here," he motioned for her.

"Uh, pretty sure that would be the big negative," Alex smirked as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"I see green," Sharpay whispered evilly into her ear.

"I see a little red, too," Alex laughed.

"Alex!" Kalvin said sternly, "Come here."

"If you want to talk to me so bad come over here," Alex rolled her eyes.

The girls laughed at her nonchalant attitude. After seeing that their plan had gone as it should they shooed the guys away and began to talk amongst themselves and eat.

"Hey," none of them had noticed that Chad, Kalvin and Troy had approached their table.

"Hey," Alex looked up at them taking a bite of the last piece of pizza.

"Hey, hey," Sharpay wiggled her fingers at them tauntingly.

"How'd it goin'?" Gabriella added with a smirk of victory.

"Everything's great here," Taylor said with the same smirk as she reached for her drink.

"Why haven't you answered any of my phone calls?" Troy asked lowly and angrily to Gabriella.

"Same reason you didn't answer mine this morning," Gabriella rolled her eyes.

Seeing as all the food was gone and they didn't really want to mess with the guys, the girls stood up.

"Well, be going," Taylor pushed her way past the guys.

"Bye, bye," Gabriella did the same.

"Toodles, huns," Sharpay giggled as she grabbed Alex's hand and guiding her out of the parlor.

All of the single girls made sure to swing there hips as the walked to the cash register. They paid the girl quickly, before turning and sending one last flirtatious wave at the waiters.

Chad, Kalvin and Troy stood there in shock and didn't say a word.

"OMG! Did you see their faces?" Taylor laughed as they got back in the car.

"Oh, I know," Sharpay giggled, "They've messed with the wrong girls!"

"Hell yea!" Gabriella smirked triumphantly.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? I hope so! R&R please!**


	17. OH SNAP!

**Past, Present, Future:**

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! They mean a whole lot! I hope you like this chapter!! R&R please!**

* * *

**OH SNAP!:**

"Ya know, I've really enjoyed this," Taylor smiled as they dropped her back at her house.

"Yeah, me too," Gabriella agreed, "To be real honest, Pay, I never thought of you this way."

"Yeah, I always thought you were too busy rehearsing and loving yourself," Taylor added, "But now I see that's there's so much more."

"I understand, ladies. Because to be real honest, I thought y'all were too busy studying to have fun," Sharpay smiled back at them, "but I guess not."

The two shook their heads with a grin and Taylor exited the car, "Bye y'all! See ya tomorrow!"

"Bye Bella!"

"Bye Tay-Belle!"

"Bye Tay!"

Taylor watched as they drove away before entering her house. She hoped her parents wouldn't be home because then she'd have to explain why she had so many shopping bags and why she looked like a 'tramp'. See, her mom wanted her to be the perfect, smart bookworm that never did anything. Since she started dating Chad, things had really went down hill, she didn't know why, but they did. Then her father, well, he was absent all the time.

Taylor closed the door quietly behind her, and she heard her mother's rough voice, "Taylor Annabella, where have you been?"

"Um, I went to a friend's house," Taylor began to walk to her room.

"You come in here to talk to me," her mother, Angela, demanded.

Taylor sighed, put her bags down and slipped off her shoes before heading to the living room.

"You went to a 'friend's house' dressed like that?" Angela laughed disgustedly.

Taylor hugged herself self-consciously as her mother continued, "Taylor look at yourself, you look like a fat hussy. Were you trying to impress that curly headed freak again?"

Taylor shook her head and Angela continued, "Honestly, Taylor, from the way things look you've got to be puttin' out for him to be with you, and let me just tell you, if you get your stupid self knocked up, I'll hurt you."

"Yes ma'am," Taylor still held her head down as she shuffled to her room. Once she got there she laid face down on her purple plush comforter and cried.

After Sharpay and Alex dropped off Gabriella, they went back to the Evan mansion.

"Hey Baby," Ryan greeted Alex with a kiss before turning to Sharpay, "Hey Sis!"

"Hey Ry," Sharpay said lamely before heading quickly to the music room.

"What's wrong with her?" Ryan asked Alex confused.

"I don't know," Alex said slowly with a strange look on her face.

"Hm," Ryan pondered a moment.

"I knew y'all wanted to be alone, you idiots!" Sharpay called playfully to them.

"Oh," Ryan and Alex nodded slowly as they understood.

They heard Sharpay snicker before they paced to the couch and Ryan flipped on the TV.

"How was your day?" Alex asked as he laid her head in her lap.

"Lonely," Ryan pouted.

"Oh, my poor baby," Alex smiled as she leaned down and kissed his forehead softly.

"How bout you?" he asked back.

"Great! I'm glad that we're all friends now," Alex beamed.

"That's great!" he gleamed back before changing his expression to mock hurt, "So, while you were out making new friends and other guys jealous, I was all alone, with no one here beside me…"

Alex kissed him shortly to get him to shut up, Ryan, however, had a different plan. He responded hungrily to her kiss.

"Wow," Alex gaped after she pulled away.

Ryan shrugged as he sat up, "I have that affect on people."

"Shut up," Alex slapped him playfully, "when I first met you, I thought you were real shy, but guess not."

"Do you like the shy me?" Ryan asked almost hurt.

"Hmm," Alex kissed him briefly, "I like the good kisser you."

"I feel used," Ryan pouted playfully.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me!" Alex giggled as he leaned in and did so.

The kiss was soft at first, but grew with passion. Ryan nibbled on her bottom lip begging for an entrance, she granted his wish. Their tongues dueled for a few moments, but Alex gave in and moaned as he began to explore her mouth. She balled his shirt in her hands and pulled him on to her. She pulled her knees up to where he could fit between her legs. He held himself up on his elbows on either side of her, careful not to crush her. Alex felt him shift as one hand cupped her cheek, then moved down to her hip where he began to draw small circles. Alex began to life his shirt, but when she realized what she was doing, she stopped and pulled away, "Ryan, I can't…"

He looked at her deeply, "I understand."

"I mean, Ry, we've only known each other what a week?" Alex continued to explain herself, "and wow! Things are just goin' way too fast! OMG! We were about to have sex and I've only known you for a week….!"

"Shh, shh," Ryan sat up and pulled her to him, "Calm down, Al. I realize that we are moving fast, but we don't have to. Matter of fact, I'd rather us not because then we both end up in a place we don't wanna be in."

Alex nodded before kissing him softly, "Thanks for understanding, Ry."

"No problem."

After a movie, Alex went home to find Jaden asleep and a very angry Kalvin.

"Are you trying to prove somethin', Alex?" Kalvin raged at her.

"What are you talking about, Kalvin?" Alex crossed her arms.

"We're family, you're supposed to take my side, no matter what," Kalvin walked to her.

"Well, not when you're wrong," Alex rolled her eyes.

"How am I wrong?" Kalvin yelled.

"Because!" Alex exclaimed, "He was lying to you! Pay wouldn't cheat on you because, for some reason, she loves you, you idiot."

Kalvin was silent, not knowing what to say, so Alex continued, "Just go. I don't want to see you right now."

Kalvin walked quietly out the door.

The next morning, Alex woke up and decided she wanted to shock her new friends. So, she dressed in a flowered army green and light pink strapless shirt with a gathered waist line that she had bought from Hollister Co. the day before and she paired it with a pair of nice light wash jeans and white peep toe stilettos. She wore white wooden beaded jewelry and her hair was straight and her bangs swooped down to cover a bit of her emerald eyes.

"OMG!" Sharpay gushed as her and Gabriella stood at her pink locker, "Look, Brie, Ally actually looks like a girl!"

"Shut up!" Alex smiled as she greeted them, "You two look cute!"

"Thank you," Gabriella smiled brightly. She was wearing a light yellow and white striped wide strap tank with a bow at the top paired with a whit jean mini with a coarse fabric belt and light yellow jewelry and white sparkly flip flops. Her hair fell to her shoulders with soft curls and a matching headband to hold her swooped bangs in place.

"Thank ya! Thank ya!" Sharpay smiled back. She was wearing a mini dress that was different shades of purple, yellow, salmon and white with different designs. It had an elastic top and a drawstring waist that she had tied into a neat bow. She wore yellow peep toe wooden heeled pumps with wooden yellow beaded jewelry. Her blond hair was straight and held by a yellow headband with a bow on the side.

They walked to class with linked arms and received several strange glances.

"Hey, Bella…" Alex began when Taylor walked in.

"Hi," Taylor said shortly as she slammed open her AP Chemistry book and pretended to be engulfed. She felt like crap. After she had walked to her room the night before, her mother had followed her and continued to tell her how ugly and fat she was. Plus, today she woke up late and she looked even worse. She wore a Chad's Wildcat hoodie, a pair of baggy cargo pants and tennis shoes and her hair was thrown up in a messy bun.

"Bell…" Alex started, but Mrs. Darbus came in and began class.

After class, several people tried to talk to her, but Taylor successfully ignored them.

"Where's Taylor?" Mrs. Turner asked after the bell rang.

"I don't know," Gabriella answered, "she was here for homeroom."

"It doesn't seem like Bella to skip," Alex continued.

"It's not," Gabriella began to worry.

"Oh, well," Mrs. Turner turned to the board and began to lecture.

Alex and Gabriella, however, didn't pay much attention. A few minutes into the lecture, Alex felt her phone vibrate, so she pulled it out slowly and read the text from Sharpay:

Meet me in the theatre. I have song for you to listen to. Tell brie and tay-belle. Luvs!

XOXO Pay

I can tell brie but we don't know where bella is ):

AlEx DaWn

Sharpay gasped quietly when she read her text, she quickly text back:

WHAT?!

XOXO Pay

She didn't show up for class. We have NO idea.

AlEx DaWn

We'll find her. Just meet me in the theatre.

XOXO Pay

Alex put her phone up and pretended to listen as her and Gabriella shared worried expressions.

After class, Gabriella and Alex bolted out of their class room as Sharpay did hers.

"Any ideas?" Sharpay asked worried as she met up with her two friends.

"No," Gabriella shook her head as she pulled out her phone and dialed Taylor's number; straight to voice mail.

'Hey! This is Taylor! Sorry, I couldn't get to the phone, I'm probably busy doing homework…(snicker)…Leave me a message and I'll get back to you!' Taylor's voice smiled.

"Tay," Gabriella sighed, "it's us, please call one of us!"

"No answer," Alex sighed raggedly; Gabriella nodded, "Shit."

The girls saw Troy and Chad approaching them, when a light bulb went off in Gabriella's head, "The old science building!"

"What?" Alex and Sharpay said with the same confused look.

"Just come on!" Gabriella grabbed there arms and began to lead them out of the main building.

"What was that about?" Chad asked after the girls abruptly walked away.

"I don't know," Troy looked confused, "let's follow."

The girls entered the building and found Taylor sitting on the desk staring into space, "Tay…"

"What?" Taylor snapped.

"What's going on?" Alex asked quietly.

"I just need some alone time, so leave," Taylor demanded.

The guys snuck in behind them and hid behind one of the lab tables.

"Bella," Alex walked to her, "Don't be like this. Just tell us what's wrong."

Taylor couldn't hold back anymore, she began to sob, "My mom…"

"What about your mom?" Alex hopped onto the table next to her and hugged her. Gabriella sat on the other side and Sharpay sat on the table across from them facing them.

"I'm not beautiful," Taylor said between sobs, "and I'm fat. That's why Chad don't want me. I'm fat and ugly."

"He told you that?" Sharpay clinched her fist as did Chad from behind the table.

He went to jump, but Troy stopped him.

Chad wanted to hold her, but after the events yesterday, he knew he couldn't, not now.

"No," Taylor shook her head, not looking at them, "just look at me girls. I am fat and ugly and lately emotional."

"Are you sure you and Chad haven't had sex?" Alex questioned giving Taylor an 'is-there-something-you're-not-telling-us' look.

"What? Why?" Taylor looked at her shocked.

"Just answer me," Alex said sternly.

Taylor looked down again and played with her fingers; the girls waited intently, but Taylor didn't say anything.

"Bella," Alex made Taylor look at her, "Tell me."

Taylor didn't say anything she just nodded her head.

* * *

**A/N: OH SNAP! Watcha think?? Let me know!!**


	18. Chad and Troy's Apology

**Past, Present, Future:**

**A/N: Thank you so much! I'm glad y'all are enjoying this!! R&R please!!**

* * *

**Chad and Troy's Apology:**

"But…" Alex started.

"Yesterday," Sharpay continued unsteadily, "you said…"

"You hadn't," Gabriella finished in the same tone.

"Well, how would you feel if you had sex with your boyfriend and suddenly he wasn't interested any more?" Taylor cried.

That was it, Chad had, had enough. He came out from his hiding place quickly, "Tay, I am interested…"

Taylor and rest of the girls jumped at his sudden appearance, "What are you doing here?"

Chad ignored her and continued with his speech, "I just don't wanna push you any further. I know giving your virginity was hard for you to do and I know you didn't really want to. And I'm so sorry that I pressured you into doing so. And about yesterday, I didn't mean any of it. I was just so frustrated with all that's going on. I mean, I want to be accepted by my teammates, but if it means loosing you, I don't want to be a part of it," he paused for a moment thinking of the right words, "I love you, Taylor."

Taylor gasped and swallowed hard. He had never told her that before and she was in shock to say the least. 'Why would he love me?' Taylor thought to herself, 'I'm ugly and fat and rude and hateful and…"

Taylor was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt Gabriella and Alex move from beside her and over by Sharpay. She then looked Chad in the eyes and she saw the love, even though she didn't understand, she reached her hands to him and he took them as he stepped closer. She smiled briefly, "I love you, too, Chad. And I'm sorry…"

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," Chad said quietly before wiping her tears away with his thumbs and kissing her shortly, but passionately.

"What were you gettin' at?" Gabriella asked Alex in a hushed tone as the couple had their moment.

Alex bit the inside of her lip, "Let's just say, his swimmers are definitely doin' their job."

Sharpay and Gabriella snickered lightly, "Well, that's a new way to put it."

Alex shrugged and laughed, "Well, it's the truth."

"What's so funny over there?" Taylor looked past her boyfriend at her friends.

"Nothing," All three said in unison.

"Riight," Taylor shook her head with a smile before pulling Chad to her and kissing him again.

"I wonder if she knows," Sharpay went back to whispering.

"I don't know. She may be in denial," Alex said back quietly, "I know I was."

"Who's gunna break it to her?" Gabriella bit the inside of her lip nervously.

The other girls sank against the table and thought.

"Hey, Gabs," Troy said quietly coming out from his hiding place.

Taylor and Chad pulled away from each other and stared back at Troy as did the other girls.

"Look, Gabriella," Troy began, "I know I've blown you off a lot lately, I really don't mean to. I'm very sorry. You are my world, I love you."

Gabriella tried to hold back her smile, but Alex nudged her towards her boyfriend encouragingly. She grinned before hugging Troy tightly and kissing his mouth, "I love you, too."

There was a comfortable silence over the people when Alex broke it, "I'm soooo sorry, Pay! I've been a jerk! Please forgive me!"

"I don't know if I can!" Sharpay looked away dramatically.

"But I love you," Alex grabbed her by the arms radically and pulled Sharpay to her.

The group around them laughed as they did as well.

"You were right, Pay-Laney," Taylor giggled, "She should've been a boy."

"I am offended!" Alex threw her hand over her heart mockingly, "I dressed up today for y'all!"

"Awe, Ally, you did this for us," Gabriella gushed as she hugged her friend.

"No," Alex said lamely pushing Gabriella away playfully.

"How'd y'all get to be such good friends?" Troy asked the girls.

"Yeah, like two day ago, you two hated those two," Chad motioned between Taylor and Gabriella and Sharpay and Alex.

"Well," Taylor started, "we just understand each other now."

"Yeah, I thought I was bad, but these girls," Alex began, "Are vindictive."

"I am not!" Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor protested; Alex gave them a disapproving look.

"It was your idea," Sharpay pointed out.

"No, it wasn't," Alex argued, "all I did was say the waiter was cute."

"But…" the girls started to protest, but died down.

"Ha! I win!" Alex smiled.

"Don't get used to it," Gabriella said sternly as she crossed her arms, but her face quickly faltered and she laughed, causing the other girls to join in.

"So, Pay," Alex began after they stopped laughing, "Free period's almost over, what's this song?"

"What song?" Gabriella and Taylor turned to Sharpay.

"Nothing," Sharpay said quickly as she blushed lightly.

"She blushes?" Chad turned to Taylor confused.

"Shut up," Taylor slapped him on the back of the head lovingly, "sing it for us, Pay-Laney!"

"I don't have 'Rosie'," Sharpay argued.

"Rosie?" Gabriella looked at her strangely.

"My guitar," Sharpay said in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh, the naming inanimate objects," Taylor rolled her eyes playfully.

"There is nothing wrong with that," Alex pointed out, "I named my car, guitar and piano."

"I didn't name the piano," Sharpay chuckled.

"I did. Her name is Betsie and my guitar is Hank," Alex said proudly.

"Then there's the Lady Bug with a Boom Boom Room," Chad laughed.

"Hush!" Alex demanded in a sing song voice.

The group laughed before Taylor commanded, "Pay-Laney! Sing your song!"

"But…"Sharpay began to protest, but the looks she was getting from her friends changed her mind, "Fine!"

She cleared her throat before she began to sing:

Sunday dress hanging on the bedroom door  
Empty bottle of wine on the hardwood floor  
Last night, he said she was the one  
Oh, but men and mascara always run  
Did I give my love too soon or wait too long  
Did I take it a little too easy, or put it on too strong  
She was looking for love, he was looking for fun  
Yeah, men and mascara always run  
She ain't getting any younger  
It wasn't s'posed to be this way  
Staring in the mirror  
With little black rivers running down her face  
Tomorrow's gonna be a brand new day  
She'll wake up in the morning and wash it all away  
Last night, he said she was the one  
Oh, but men and mascara, they always run  
Yeah, men and mascara always run

"That was great," Alex gushed.

"Yeah, Pay," Gabriella assured her, "I could actually feel what you were feeling."

"Me too," Taylor agreed, "and there are few songs that make me feel that way."

"Yeah, Sharpay," Chad spoke up, "you did good."

Troy didn't say anything, but he nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," Sharpay blushed furiously.

"Hey, we're late," Taylor said looking at her watch.

"Shit," Chad and Troy cursed before kissing their girlfriends and hurrying to class.

The girls, however, didn't move.

Alex, Gabriella and Sharpay looked between each other and at Taylor nervously.

"What is it?" Taylor asked annoyed by their stares.

"Um…" Gabriella began.

"Ya see…" Sharpay continued.

"We think you're pregnant," Alex finished bluntly.

"Alex!" Sharpay and Gabriella scolded.

"Well, somebody had to tell her," Alex turned to them quickly before looking back at Taylor who had a scared look on her face.

"I-I-I c-can-can't be," Taylor stuttered, "w-we were c-c-careful."

"That doesn't always work, Bella," Alex rubbed her back.

"Is that what happened to you?" Taylor stared back at her pleadingly.

Alex shook her head, "To be honest, I don't remember if we used protection or not."

"But, but," Taylor began to sob again, "she'll kill me."

"What?! Who?!" The others exclaimed.

"My mother!" Taylor yelled roughly.

"We won't let her," Sharpay said strongly.

"Yeah, Tay, we're right here," Gabriella hugged her.

"Plus, we don't even if you're pregnant yet," Alex comforted her, "it may just be stress."

"Well, y'all come with me for a test?" Taylor asked hopefully.

"Of course," Alex answered; the other two girls nodded.

The girls quickly snuck to the parking lot and piled into Gabriella's black Volks Wagon Jetta and sped to the nearest clinic.

When they got there, they waited nervously until the nurse called, "Taylor McKessie?"

Taylor got up and looked pleadingly back at Alex, who then joined her.

"So, Taylor, you think you're pregnant?" Dr. Smith asked; Taylor nodded, "How long have you been sexually active?"

"Um, I only had sex once," Taylor's voice shook, "and it was about a month ago."

"Okay," Dr. Smith wrote some notes down, "Let me run some test and I'll be back in a few minutes."

Taylor sighed raggedly as the doctor left the room.

"It'll be okay, Bell," Alex rubbed her back soothingly.

"No it won't!" Taylor said through gritted teeth, "you don't know my mother! I'm in deep crap."

"It can't be any worse then telling my mom," Alex told her and Taylor looked back at her with a look of disbelief.

_Into Flashback_

_"I don't wanna tell her, Kris," a 14-year-old Alex cried to her twin, "don't make me."_

_"Look, Alex," Adrian told her sternly, "you got yourself into this, not me."_

_"Kris," Alex said quietly._

_"She's gunna find out sooner or later, so just tell her," Adrian pointed to the living room._

_Alex stormed out of the room and into the living room we're she found her mother surrounded by liquor bottles, "Momma."_

_"What is it?" Blanch glared at her daughter as she guzzled down some whiskey._

_"Um…" Alex started nervously, "I n-need to tell you s-something."_

_"Then tell me, I don't have all day," Blanch continued to glare._

_"I-I-I'm, uh, I'm…" Alex stumbled looking for the right words, but couldn't so she just spit it out, "I'm pregnant."_

_"What?!" Blanch raged as she stood up unsteadily._

_"I'm pregnant," Alex held her head down._

_Blanch screamed as she threw her whiskey bottle at Alex, luckily Alex missed it, "You little tramp! I should have known you'd end up knocked up! How did I raise such a stupid slut?"_

_Blanch palm contacted with Alex's cheek and Alex stepped back as her mother continued to yell, "You're gettin' an abortion! I'm not lettin' you ruin my life again! You've done that enough already!"_

_"Momma, please," Alex pleaded, but Blanche's hand against her face stopped her._

_"Don't 'Momma please' me! You did this to yourself Alex Dawn! You put all this on yourself! Stop actin' like the victim here! You're so much like your father I can't stand it! I hate you! I wish I had never had you, ugh, you're such a tramp!"_

_Alex began to weep as she ran out of this house._

_End of Flashback_

"She told you that?" Taylor was almost in tears as Alex told her the story.

"Well, that's how she was, is," Alex wiped away the one tear that had fallen down.

"Taylor," Dr. Smith reentered the room.

"Yes, doctor?" Taylor looked up from Alex to the doctor.

"The test came back positive," Dr. Smith informed her, "You're pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: You like? I hope! Review please!**


	19. Boxes and Rings and Pregnancy Tests! OH

**Past, Present, Future:**

**A/N: Thank you sooo much peterpan27, ElSalvadoran Chica, obsessed elf and Green-Eyed Kitten! Your reviews mean sooo much! I'm glad y'all are enjoying this! Hope this is all you've waited for! Lol. R&R!**

* * *

**Boxes and Rings and Pregnancy Tests! OH MY!:**

The doctor left as Taylor collapsed into Alex's arms, "Oh, Bella."

"What am I gunna do?" Taylor sobbed holding on to Alex tightly.

"We'll figure somethin' out," Alex swore, "I promise."

"What am I gunna tell Chad? My mom? My Dad? The people at school?" Taylor began to ramble as she cried, "I'm not supposed to get pregnant. I'm the geeky science girl! Geeky science girls don't get pregnant their SENIOR YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL!"

"Shh," Alex rubbed her back soothingly.

Taylor took a few breaths before pulling away from Alex, "Let's go."

"Okay," Alex stood, helped Taylor up and guided her out of the office and into the lobby.

The group was silent until they got back in the car, "So, what'd he say?"

Taylor looked at Alex, who patted her leg. Taylor grabbed Alex's hand and held it before telling them, "I'm pregnant."

"Oh, God, Tay," Gabriella gasped.

There was a short silence over the friends, but Taylor broke it suddenly, "Oh, God! Alex! What about you and Jaden? Chad's gunna hate me for…."

Alex put her finger to Taylor's lips to keep her from talking, "Chad's not gunna hate you. And we'll figure somethin' out about Jaden."

"But what happens if he starts to spend more time with me and less with Jaden? I don't wanna do that to her! She needs a daddy…" Taylor spoke quickly.

"Taylor," Alex said sternly, "Jaden hasn't had a daddy for goin' on three years, we'll be fine. You and this baby need him more than we do."

"I can't do that to you or Jaden, Alex," Taylor was crying again.

"You're not doing anything to us Taylor," Alex stressed, "I'll understand if Chad chooses to only father your child. I mean, after all, he'll get to watch this one grow. He didn't have that opportunity with Jay. But I don't want him in and out of her life, so, really, its up to him and he's between a rock and a hard place."

"How do I tell him?" Taylor asked quietly.

"Well, you could always tell him about your family and just mention that you're going to be a mother in a few months," Alex laughed lightly.

Taylor smiled a bit, "That reminds me of somebody else I know."

"Really?" Alex smirked causing the other girls to laugh.

"I don't wanna go back to school," Sharpay groaned after a few moments of quietness.

"Well, Sherry was takin' the kids to the park today, so we can go by my house and chill if y'all want," Alex offered.

"Sounds good to me," Gabriella smiled; Sharpay and Taylor agreed.

When they got there, Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor headed up to Alex's room while Alex stayed back to grab some snack before going up there.

As she gathered some things downstairs, the other girls were prying upstairs.

"Ya know she's really secretive about her life back in Texas," Sharpay informed the others as she dug in the closet.

"Yeah," Gabriella agreed, "Troy told me that her brothers are the same way. They don't talk much about it."

Sharpay pushed some clothes back and revealed a rack holding five shoe boxes, one had 'Cory' hand written across it, another had the name 'Chad' and the other three had 'Jamie' written across it, "Girls, I think I found something."

Taylor and Gabriella joined her in the closet as Sharpay opened the box with 'Cory' written across it. There were a few pictures of Alex and an cute boy when they were about 13 and a few letters that were decorated with messy hearts.

"Ex-boyfriend?" Gabriella suggested.

They opened the box with 'Chad' written across it. There was only one picture and three home pregnancy test two positive, one negative.

Each girl, then took a box that read 'Jamie' and as they were about to open them Alex stepped in.

After Alex had gathered cookies, chips and sodas, she marched upstairs only to find her three friends gathered in her closet, "What are y'all doing?" her voice shook nervously.

The girls turned to her and saw the almost scared expression on her face.

"Ally," Sharpay began, "What are these boxes?"

Alex quickly sat the food done and walked to the closet quickly. She snatched the boxes out of their hands and put them back where they belonged and shooed the girls out, "I can't believe you were digging in my stuff!"

"Alex," Gabriella pleaded, "We're sorry, we just wanted to know some more about you life before you came here."

"Because its obvious you aren't just gunna come out and tell us," Sharpay slouched down on the bed.

"Maybe its because I want to forget it," Alex crossed her arms.

"Ally, you can't forget your past," Taylor whispered.

"No matter how hard you try," Gabriella told her in the same hushed tone.

"But why?" Alex was close to tears.

"Because life's a bitch," Taylor said lamely.

"You don't have to show us what's in them," Gabriella began.

"But could you at least tell us who Jamie is?" Sharpay continued.

Alex inhaled harshly before wiping away threatening tears and walking to her closet, "I'll show you."

She gathered the boxes and headed Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor one each and motioned for them to open them, "Just ask."

"Who is he?" Sharpay as she held a picture of Alex and, who she assumed, was Jamie and a little boy.

"Jamie," Alex joined them on the bed, "James Anderson Williams. He was my best friend."

"Who's the little boy?" Taylor asked holding a picture of Jamie and the little boy.

"That would be his son, Marcus Alexander Williams," Alex hadn't looked at a picture yet, she just knew.

The boxes were filled with pictures and other memorabilia. Alex couldn't believe she was doing this; she hadn't even looked in those boxes since, since, since she moved here.

Taylor gasped lightly as she held up a plastic baggy, again, holding three pregnancy test and again, two positive, one negative, "I thought you said you had only slept with one guy…"

This gained the other girls attention, who were still digging thru pictures.

Alex felt a lump grow in her throat, "I told you, I'm trying to forget."

"So, do you have another kid running around? Is that little boy your son?" Taylor grew angry.

"NO!" Alex cried before continuing more calmly, "About five months after I had Jaden, I found out I was pregnant again…"

"Did you abort it?" Gabriella was in shock.

"No!" Alex squealed, "He was stillborn. My body was so out of shape from having Jaden so early that I couldn't keep him alive," Alex began to cry, but continued to speak, "Then in-in May, Jay-Jay-Jamie—wreck—I…" she completely broke down.

Gabriella pulled out a funeral program with Jamie's picture on it and she quickly hugged Alex, "Oh, Ally, I'm so sorry."

What Sharpay found next was also surprising. There was a small black velvet box, she opened it to reveal a ring set. The bands were white gold with alternating emeralds and diamonds and the ring itself was white gold with a large princess cut diamond in the middle and two smaller ones on the side with beautiful designs carved into it. She gasped, "Alex."

Alex also gasped as she took the box from her. She slipped the bands and the ring on and examined her hand as tears fell rapidly. She took a few breaths to calm herself, "We were gunna get m-m-married this Decem-Dec-December."

Taylor saw another jewelry box and she pulled it out in was a man's wedding band, just white cold with two ridges going around it, "His?"

Alex nodded; she smiled as she remembered the proposal:

--Flashback—

Alex and Jamie left his house and linked arms. It was one of their few nights alone because of Jaden and Marcus. They were heading to the park, it was there place. They had always met there, ever since they were young.

It was cold and Jamie watched as Alex shuttered. He quickly removed his jacket and wrapped it around his girlfriend, his best friend.

Alex smiled up at him as she sat on the swing. They were comfortable in their silence, nothing had to be said. Jamie began to push her lightly.

"Its beautiful out here," Alex whispered as he pulled her back and held her close to him.

"Just like you," he said back lowly.

She got out of the swing, walked to him and kissed him briefly. When she tried to deepen the kiss, he pulled back, "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'," he still spoke softly, "there's just somethin' I need to tell you."

"Well, what is it?" Alex grabbed his hands and led him to a picnic table where they sat.

"Dawn, we've known each other a looong time," Jamie smiled and Alex laughed, "We've been thru it all from scraped knees to break up to having kids and loosing babies," he felt her wince as her hands instinctively went to her stomach; he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it, "I love you more than words could possibly tell you, will you marry me?"

Alex gaped at him. She hadn't expected that, but she did love him and he had been good to Jaden and she loved Marcus, so she beamed and exclaimed, "YES!"

He kissed her fully on the mouth before reaching in the pocket of the jacket she was wearing and opening a velvet box that revealed a ring set that matched the band she already wore. He slipped the diamond ring on her finger and she kissed him again, "I love you, James Anderson."

"I love you, too, Alex Dawn."

--End of Flashback—

"It wasn't long after that, that we decided to get married exactly a year later," Alex took a ragged breath, "December 29th, 2007."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter went a little differently than I expected. Tell me if you like it. Also, I need your input…Should Taylor have the baby? Abortion is out of the question, but I have ideas for either her having it or loosing it. It's up to y'all! R&R!**


	20. You Can't Run Forever

**Past, Present, Future:**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and the ideas! Give me a few chapters and you'll see! Lol. R&R please!**

* * *

**You Can't Run Forever:**

There was a strange silence of the four girls. Alex twisted the rings on her finger, Sharpay sat with her hands still in the box she was holding and her mouth was still agape, Taylor played with the wedding band that would have been Jamie's and Gabriella continued to dig.

"Is this his son as a baby?" Gabriella asked holding a picture of a newborn with tan skin and dark brown hair.

"No," Alex said almost inaudibly, "well, yes, but he's our son."

"Oh," the other girls gasped as they too looked at the picture.

"His momma took the picture, even though we begged her not to," Alex explained calmly, there were no more tears for her to cry, "she insisted that we needed at least one."

The other girls were now almost regretting their prying as their hearts began to break for Alex. Taylor let a few tears drop down her cheeks as Gabriella and Sharpay wipe away threatening tears.

"Ya know," Alex spoke slowly, "I haven't been back since the funeral."

"Isn't that where your mom's wedding was at?" Taylor looked at her strangely.

"No. Her wedding was in Dallas. We live in a small town about two hours from there," Alex explained, "I can't go back."

"You can't run forever, Al," Sharpay told her quietly.

"I know," Alex held her head down, "my best friends from there are gettin' married soon and I'm maid of honor, so I have to go back."

"It'll be okay," Gabriella assured her.

"I hope so," Alex looked up, "thank you."

"For what?" Taylor questioned quietly.

"For listening and making me talk about this. I haven't talked about Jamie since the funeral and it's been all bundled up inside," Alex intertwined her fingers to show a bundle, "it feels good to let it out."

"Well, that's what friends are for," Sharpay smiled at her.

"We're here anytime you need us," Gabriella continued.

"Unless it's before normal waking hours, then no," Taylor added with a laugh.

"That's low, Bella, really low," Alex feigned hurt.

Alex hugged her friends before suggesting, "Y'all wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure," they agreed.

Alex turned on Enchanted **(A/N: I don't own it!)** and the four laid down across the bed. However, it wasn't too long into the movie, the girls fell asleep.

Alex woke up first and looked at her friends peacefully sleeping: Taylor and Gabriella were laying facing each other and, at some point, Sharpay had moved from the bed to the loft that Alex had put an air mattress on for the occasional times she slept there.

Alex got up slowly to not wake them, she put everything back in the boxes and put them back in their hiding spots. She had, however, forgotten about the wedding rings still on her finger.

She looked at the clock: 3:30. 'We slept a long time,' Alex thought to herself as she changed in to some brown short elastic shorts and a lime green tank that was low and showed a bit of her midriff. She then went down stairs only to find her family and Chad, Ryan and Troy sitting in the living room.

"MOMMY!" Jaden jumped from Chad's lap and ran to her.

Alex smiled as she picked her up and kissed her forehead, "Hey Angel."

"Why weren't you at school?" Sherry demanded.

"Um," Alex began nervously.

"It was my fault," Taylor came out from behind her, "I was really upset about something and I asked Ally, Gabi and Pay to stay with me."

Sherry tried to keep the stern face, but it quickly melted to compassion, "Okay, but just let me know next time."

Alex nodded as did Taylor.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Jaden said excitedly, "Me and Nana and Jacob went to da park! And we swinged!"

Alex laughed at her daughter, "You swinged?"

"Yeah! And we swid and climbed and, and, and jumped!" Jaden clapped her hands excitedly.

"Why don't you tell Mommy why Nana got on to you?" Sherry crossed her arms and looked between Alex and Jaden.

Jaden didn't make look Alex in the face, "I runed away."

"Jaden," Alex said sternly, "you know better than that. What if you had got lost? Huh?"

"I sowry, Mommy," Jaden pouted with big puppy dog eyes.

Alex couldn't help but give in, "Just don't do it again."

"She got the eyes from you, you should be able to resist them," Sherry laughed.

"But she's much cuter than I am," Alex pointed out with a smile.

"Yeah, she is," Adrian agreed with a chuckled.

"Hey, Kris, nobody asked you," Alex laughed.

"You scared me when you weren't in Chemistry," Chad whispered in Taylor's ear after she sat on his lap.

"I'm sorry, Baby Boy," Taylor kissed his cheek lovingly, "I had a lot of stuff to think about."

"You couldn't think about it with me?" Chad pouted.

"It was girl stuff," Taylor smiled down at him. She knew she needed to tell him, but not now.

"Oh, I see," Chad nodded understandingly, "well, let's go out tonight to celebrate."

"Sounds good to me," Taylor kissed his lips tenderly.

"Oh, hey," Gabriella was surprised to see all of the people gathered in the living room.

"Hey, Gabs," Troy greeted her with a kiss, "you had me worried."

"I'm sorry, Troy," Gabriella apologized before kissing her again.

Kalvin saw Sharpay approaching the stairs and he snuck away and met her, "Shar, I'm sorry."

Sharpay looked at him strangely; she had borrowed some more of Alex's clothes to be more comfortable. She was wearing a pair of lime green short elastic shorts and a tight white tank.

Kalvin took her appearance in. This is the Sharpay he loved, the down to earth, real Sharpay Alayna Evans, "Look, Shar, I never should have listened to them. And I should've never said those things to you. Shar, I love you."

She blinked a couple of times to clear her head and take in what he had said, "Kal, I-I don't know what to say."

"That's a first," Kalvin laughed as he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her to him.

She placed her hands on his strong arms before looking up at him saying, "I love you too."

Kalvin smiled as he leaned down and kissed her lightly.

"Well, its about time!" Alex called from the bottom step.

The couple pulled away and looked down at her and laughed.

The teens had all settled back in the living room, Jaden and Jacob had both settled down for their naps and Sherry had left to run some errands.

"Hey Baby," Alex smiled quietly to Ryan when she realized she had yet to greet him.

"Hey," he said back softly before kissing her lips.

There was a comfortable silence over the group. Alex sat sideways on Ryan's lap in a recliner, Taylor sat on Chad's lap on one side of the couch, Sharpay sat next to them and Kalvin was close to her with his arm draped around her shoulders as she rested her head on his shoulder, Troy sat leaning against the wall with his knees bent up and Gabriella sat between his legs with her head rested against his chest, then there was Adrian on the love seat.

They sat in the stillness for awhile, before Chad broke it, "So, Lexi, Ryan, is there something you need to tell us?"

Alex and Ryan looked at him confusedly, "What?"

Taylor caught what Chad was looking at and tried to stop him, but it was too late, "Well, Lexi's sportin' a mighty big rock over there."

**

* * *

**

A/N: You like? I hope so! Let me know!!


	21. You Can't Get Them Back

**Past, Present, Future:**

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! They are greatly appreciated! Luvs! Luvs!**

* * *

**You Can't Get Them Back:**

"Aren't y'all movin' a little fast?" Troy smirked; Gabriella hit his knee telling him to hush.

Ryan faced Alex with a strange look on his face, "What's goin' on, Al?"

"Uh," Alex started, but the words wouldn't come out.

Adrian and Kalvin gave her a go-ahead-and-tell-them look, but Alex held her head down. It was easier to the girls, but now with 16 eyes staring back at her, it was scary. Her brothers were begging her to talk with their eyes, Sharpay, Gabriella and Taylor were wondering if Alex would actually tell them and Troy, Chad and Ryan were wondering what the heck was going on.

"Alex," Kalvin said sternly, "they're your friends you can tell them."

Alex shook her head stubbornly, "I've talked about it enough."

The other girls' mouths dropped a little shocked.

"Damn it, Alex!" Adrian hit the arm of the couch with his fist causing Alex to jump, "Do you honestly think that holding it all in will bring him back? It won't! You've held it in for four months! And he's still NOT here! We know it's hard! I mean, we lost him too, but you don't see us moping around about it! All keeping it in will do is make you depressed, bitter and it'll land you in the hospital again!"

Alex choked out a sob and placed her face in her hands; Ryan instantly began to rub her back in comfort.

"That was little harsh, Dre," Sharpay scolded.

"Well, its true," Kalvin crossed his arms agreeing with his brother before turning to Alex, "Look, we know its still all new, Dawn, but you don't want to make yourself so sick you're put in the hospital again, do you?"

Alex shook her head that was still buried in her hands; Kalvin continued slowly, "We've been talking to Martha," Alex's head immediately sprung up; Kalvin continued, "they sent Marcus to live with his mother, they have visitation rights, um, they've sent you letters, but because of your, well, condition we kept them from you. Dawn, they miss you."

"How could they miss me?!" Alex raged, "Not only did I kill their grandson, I killed their son! They can't miss me! I'm a bad person!" She ran out of the room sobbing.

Adrian got up to follow her, but Kalvin stopped him, "You've done enough. You just tell them what happened."

Kalvin walked up the stairs and to Alex's room; he knocked quietly before entering. He found Alex buried in her comforter and pillows as she grasped on to Jamie's old letterman jacket. His heart truly broke for her, "Dawn."

"Go away," she said hoarsely.

"Dawn," Kalvin sat next to her on the bed, "they don't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself."

"But its my fault, Matt," Alex looked up at him with red, puffy eyes, "With Keegan I coulda kept better care of my body and let him live and with Jamie, he didn't want to go out…"

_-- Flashback --_

"_Baby, please!" Alex whined. She'd been at him for at least an hour trying to get him to go out. It was their year anniversary and Jamie just wanted to stay in and have a quiet, romantic night with out the kids; Marcus and Jaden were staying the night at Jamie's parents, Martha and Ricky or, according to the kids, Big Momma and Big Daddy. Alex, however, wanted to go out and celebrate, so she continued to beg, "Please!"_

"_Alex," Jamie said sternly, "stop whining!"_

"_Well, agree with me," Alex smiled hopefully._

"_Honey, I just want to stay here and be with you," Jamie pulled her into his lap, "after all, the reason we're celebrating us being together, not with others."_

_Alex moved to where she was straddling him and whispered seductively, "I'll make it up to you when we get home."_

_Jamie smirked before kissing her passionately, "Okay."_

_That night they spent the night dancing and laughing._

"_I love you," she whispered as he opened the car door for her._

_He kissed her briefly, "I love you."_

_They were at a stop light about two blocks from their apartment, well, Jamie's apartment, but Alex basically lived there. When the light turned green, Jamie accelerated, and when he was about halfway thru the interjection, Alex caught a glimpse of a truck speeding towards them; she screamed._

_CRASH!_

_She woke up in the hospital three days later only to find out that Jamie had die at the moment of impact._

_They had waited until Alex got out of the hospital to have the funeral. She didn't cry then, she didn't cry when Martha handed her the boxes that held her and Jamie's wedding bands, she didn't cry when Ricky handed her Jamie's letterman. However, when she crossed the Texas state line into New Mexico, she cried. When Jaden asked for 'Uncle J', she cried and when Jaden continued to ask for him, she cried so much she made herself sick and she was hospitalized for a week._

_-- End of Flashback --_

Kalvin quickly wrapped his arms around his baby sister as she sobbed at the memory.

The group all looked at Adrian intently as he began, "We grew up with Jamie. He was a year older than Matt, when Dawn came home pregnant, Jamie took her in because our mother's a bitch. They then started dating and not too long after Jay was born, Dawn got pregnant again with Keegan Pierce, who was still born. After all of that cooled down, Jamie proposed, they were supposed to get married this December, but May 13th, 2007, he died in a car wreck."

There was a sad silence over the group as Adrian continued, "She blames herself for both deaths which is why she was put in the hospital when we first moved her. She was diagnosed clinically depressed. So, now, she doesn't talk about it."

"She told us earlier," Gabriella informed them quietly as she motioned between herself, Taylor and Sharpay, "That's why she has the rings on. We went snooping thru her things…"

"No, I feel like crap on toast," Taylor said sadly.

"Yeah, its just so sad," Sharpay added, "she's so young and she's been thru so much, I couldn't handle it."

After Alex had calmed down, she pulled away from Kalvin, "I wanna read the letters from Marcus."

"Okay," Kalvin he said quietly as he got up and, much to his surprise, so did Alex. They walked downstairs, Alex stayed in the living room and Kalvin continued to their father's office.

Ryan walked to Alex briskly and he hugged her tightly, "I'm so sorry."

"Its not your fault," Alex held on to him just as tight.

No one said anything as the two hugged each other closely and they took in all that they could.

"Dawn," Kalvin came to her quietly.

Alex turned, but still had one arm around Ryan. Kalvin handed her a stack of letters with Marcus's childish handwriting and small drawings, "We didn't open them. We thought that was up to you."

Alex nodded as she pulled away from Ryan, but grabbed his hand and let him back to the chair where they were seated before. She opened the top envelope slowly.

'_Dear Auntie Dawn,_

_I miss you so much. I want you to come back home. I miss daddy so much. Momma lets me go see big momma and big daddy on the weekends but thats it. I want you back home auntie! its so weird now. o big momma says hey. Shes helping me write this. Well, big daddy is gunna take me to water works tomorrow. I wish you and jay were here to play with me. But I'm gunna go. I miss you._

_Love you always,_

_Marcus'_

Alex smiled thru her tears as she sifted that page behind the next. On the next sheet there were 4 sick figures, 2 little and 2 big. Beside each figure was a name: Daddy, Marcus, Jaden and Momma Dawn. And above it in big bright letters it said forever. Alex put her hand over her mouth as she stared at the picture as alligator tears rolled down her face.

Kalvin walked to her, "Dawn, what is it?"

Alex handed him the picture and he too let a few tears slip down his cheeks as did Adrian when he saw it.

"I have to go see him," Alex said suddenly.

"We can do that," Kalvin told her, "but not this weekend, but the one after."

"His birthday," Alex smiled.

"Yep," Both of her brothers smiled back.

After a short silence, Alex looked around the room, "I'm so sorry y'all. I didn't mean to freak out…"

"It's okay, Lexi," Chad smiled warmly, "we understand."

* * *

**A/N: so I promise that he next chapter will be happy! Because I'm real sad from writing it! Lol. I hope y'all liked it! Review please!!**


	22. Auntie Dawn has to Move On

**Past, Present, Future:**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em comin'! R&R! Luvs! Luvs!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hollister Co. Nor the movie or the characters other than the ones I make up in my pretty little had. lol**

* * *

**Auntie Dawn has to Move On:**

"I have a really big favor to ask y'all…" Alex started hesitantly as she approached Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor a few days later at school.

"What is it Ally Dawn?" Taylor questioned turning to Alex from her locker.

"Um," Alex bit the inside of her lip, "I was wonderin' if y'all'd fly back home with us. I mean, we'll pay for your tickets and everything. I just really need y'all because it's gunna be really hard to be back…" Alex rambled.

The girls looked from Alex to one another and nodded, "Sure."

"And y'all are like my back bone now and I can't do this without y'all. Please come, we'll pay for everything. Swear. Chad and Troy could even come…" Alex continued to speak randomly.

"Alex!" Sharpay snapped at her friend, "Shut up! We said we'll go. Plus, Ry already told me you asked and I was almost offended that you asked him before me."

"I'm sorry, Pay," Alex hugged her friend dramatically.

"Yeah, yeah," Sharpay laughed.

"I'm glad y'all said yes," Alex smirked, "because you'd be going anyways because we already have your tickets."

"How much were they?" Taylor demanded.

"Why?" Alex asked back.

"Because you're not paying for our tickets," Gabriella answered for her.

"Yeah, we're your friends, and we can pay for our own," Sharpay added.

"Its okay," Alex rolled her eyes, "Except after this I have to get a job."

"I'm paying you back," Sharpay told her.

"Me too," Taylor and Gabriella added.

"Don't worry about it, freaks," Alex laughed, "I got this. We leave next Friday at 6:15."

"As in the AM?" Taylor gaped.

"Affirmative," Alex saluted mockingly.

"Idiot," Taylor rolled her eyes playfully, "Okay."

"Hey, ladies," Adrian swooned as he approached them. His arm was slung around a small girl with dark red hair and glasses. Alex recognized her, but couldn't remember her name.

"Hey, Kels," Sharpay smiled at the composer.

"Hey, Shar," Kelsi grinned back, "What y'all up to?"

"Nothin' really," Gabriella answered.

"Waiting on the bell to ring," Taylor continued.

Alex looked up at Adrian with a smirk and he did the same. Adrian pulled Kelsi closer to him, "Dawn…"

"OMG! Kels!" Sharpay exclaimed, "Is Dre the guy you've been telling me about?"

Kelsi blushed as she smiled a nodded, "Yeah."

"What? What's goin' on?" Alex was confused as was Gabriella and Taylor.

"Me and Kelsi met at that music school over the summer," Adrian told Alex, "We've been talkin' ever since."

"But yesterday, he finally asked me to be his girlfriend!" Kelsi squealed quietly.

"Well, congrats!" Sharpay hugged Kelsi.

"You lying bastard," Alex smirked, "Had me thinkin' you were all lonely. I should hit you."

"But, but, Dawn, you love me," Adrian placed his hand over his hurt feigning hurt.

"Only because I shared the womb with you."

"Harsh, Dawn, very harsh."

The group laughed as the bell rang and they all headed to Darbus's class.

"Hello children!" Mrs. Darbus greeted throwing her arms out excitedly.

"Oh, God," Alex muttered and the people around her stifled a laugh.

Mrs. Darbus glared at her shortly, but then continued.

The weeks past by a little too fast for Alex, but too slow for the rest; the Thursday night before their departure, the gang gathered the Harrison house for a massive slumber party.

The night was spent laughing, talking, watching movies and very little or no sleep. So, when the alarm clock that had been brought down by the boys to make sure the girls woke up went off at 3:30 all 5 girls groaned.

The girls were sprawled out in different places: Gabriella and Taylor were laying in opposite directions on the couch as were Alex and Sharpay were on the love seat and Kelsi was curled up in the recliner.

"Must kill beep, beep," Alex muttered.

"Die, early, die," Sharpay grimaced with out opening her eyes.

"Hate, sun," Taylor threw a pillow over her face.

Gabriella just let out a loud shriek before slamming her hand down on the snooze button. Kelsi simply pulled the blanket over her face with out a word.

"Oh, c'mon, Al!" Ryan said cheerily, "we have to go."

The guys had been up all night and were hyped up on energy drinks.

"Must kill Ryan," Alex turned over still refusing to open her eyes.

"Shar," Kalvin kissed her lips briefly, "Wake-y, wake-y."

"Die, boy, die," Sharpay pushed him away.

"Hey, Tay-Tay," Chad started brightly, "I got Starbucks…"

"Hate, Chad more," Taylor muttered pulling the pillow tighter on to her face.

"Hey, Gabs…" Troy barely got the words out of his mouth before Gabriella shrieked again.

"What is with all the noise?" Marc demanded as he stepped into the living room.

"The girls won't get up," Adrian motioned at the girls.

Marc rolled his eyes playfully before bellowing, "Alex Dawn! Get your ass up, right now!"

"But, Daddy," Alex began to whine.

"Now!" Marc continued his loud tone, "or you'll be staying her and finding a job."

"Fine," Alex rolled off the couch lamely knocking Sharpay off in the process.

"Die, Alex, DIE!" Sharpay groaned.

The two girls stood up with much trouble and begin to walk upstairs.

"How long were we asleep?" Sharpay whined when they began to gather their bags.

"Less than an hour," Alex answered.

A few minutes later, the other girls joined them. The night before they had all went shopping and bought matching Hollister Co. tanks and shorts. The shorts had a fold elastic waist band with the word 'Hollister' embroidered going around it, they had white athletic stripes going down either side and they barely covered the girls butts and the tanks were tight, low and had small ribbed details. Alex wore light green shorts and a pale yellow tank, Gabriella wore light pink shorts with a brown tank, Kelsi wore navy shorts with a white tank, Sharpay wore hot pink shorts with a gray tank and Taylor wore gray shorts with a navy tank. All the girls, except Alex, threw on their flip flops. Alex threw on her converse. Sharpay and Alex both put on their glasses and the group was ready to go.

The girls watched as their boyfriends' mouths dropped as they walked downstairs and the giggled quietly. After the guys gained their composure back, they took the girls bags and loaded them in the back with theirs.

Alex was leaving Jaden at home because she knew that this was going to be a hard time for her and she didn't want her baby to witness that. Plus, she thought bringing her back would only confuse her.

The girls walked a few moments later all with a thermos full of hot coffee in hand.

The trip to the airport was filled with the guys talking jitterly and the girls trying to stay awake.

After the long process of security, the gang finally settled on the plane. After buckling up the girls quickly feel asleep. However, after take off and the announcement that they could unbuckle, Taylor quickly ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach, disturbing Alex's sleep as she climbed over her and sat back next to her, "You okay?"

"Just morning sickness," Taylor whispered back. She still hadn't told Chad, "plus, I hate flying."

"You'll be okay," Alex patted Taylor's hand before quickly falling back asleep.

"You okay, Baby Girl?" Chad asked her sweetly.

"Yeah, honey," Taylor smiled at him, "I just hate flying."

"It'll be over before you know it," Chad caressed her cheek before kissing her tenderly.

The plane landed in Dallas at 11 o'clock.

"Lex," Chad shook Alex, "Wake up."

Alex opened her eyes slowly, "We there?"

"Yeah," Chad said quietly as he helped her up.

"Thanks."

The group got off the plane and went thru the long security process again before getting into their two rental cars and driving the 2 ½ hours to Turner Town; **(a/n: so made that up.)** Kalvin drove one and Alex drove the other.

Once the piled out of the two vehicles, Alex approached her brothers, "Let's go check into the inn first then I'll go to the…"

"I got it," Adrian kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, let's just pray that the inn don't have any other visitors," Kalvin smirked, "because we're takin' their only two rooms." His siblings laughed.

"There's only two rooms?" Sharpay asked shocked.

"No, dummy," Alex rolled her eyes playfully, "but there aren't many."

The group quickly made their way to a quaint building with a sign that read: 'Turner's Inn' and went in the big French door.

"Well, I'll be damned," a southern accent drawled as the group entered, "look what the cat dragged in."

"Hey, Lou-Lou," Alex smiled as she approached the woman behind the desk and hugged her.

"Dawny, Dawny," Lou shook her head with a smirk, "I see you're still the tramp you left as."

"Your mom," Alex rebutted playfully, "We need two."

"Got it!" Lou wrote down something and handed Alex two keys, "and this is on us."

"Lou," Kalvin said sternly in rebuttal.

"Hush, Matt," Lou swatted him, "Rooms 5 and 7."

"I thought y'all said it was a sibling thing," Sharpay whispered in Alex's ear.

"We're all family here," Alex answered simply.

Kalvin took the keys and the group began to walk off.

"Oh!" Lou called from behind them, "You best go see Mami first!"

"We will!" Alex called back.

The girls made their way to room 7 and threw their bags down. There were two queen size beds decorated with homemade quilts.

"This is cute," Sharpay smiled.

"Yeah," Alex ran her fingers along the quilt on one of the bed longingly, "Mami made every quilt and curtain here."

"Really?" Taylor gaped slightly.

"Yep," Alex smiled sadly, "she's gettin' old and can't do it no more tho."

"Is she your grandmother?" Gabriella asked sitting on the bed.

"She would've been," Alex wiped away a threatening tear, "she's Jamie's great grandmother."

"Oh," Gabriella nodded.

There was a knock on the door, "Girls!"

"Let's go tour!" Alex laughed as she walked to the door.

They left the hotel and began down the road. The Harrison's had to stop every few feet and talk to people from their past, then continue.

"Auntie Dawn! Auntie Dawn!" Alex's heart stopped upon hearing the familiar little voice.

The group turned around to see a boy of the age of about 7 with fair skin and hair running as fast as his little feet could take him towards them.

"Marcus," Alex said quietly as he jumped up and she caught him. He wrapped his arms and legs around her as he hugged her tightly and she held his head to her shoulder just as tight, "hey, my baby."

"I miss you," the young boy cried, "I miss Daddy."

Alex nudged his face with her shoulder to make him pull back and look at her. She wiped away tears coming from his bright blue eyes behind thick rimmed glasses, "I know, Baby. I know. I miss him too."

"Marcus!" the group heard a shriek as a black haired, fair skinned woman of about 20 approached them, "Oh, it's you."

"Yeah, it's me," Alex's voice was full of attitude as she shifted Marcus to her hip.

"Put him down," the woman said sternly.

"Last time I check you weren't my mother, Lacey," Alex rolled her eyes as Marcus held on to her tighter.

"And last time I checked, I WAS his," Lacey put her hands on her hips.

"Only by blood," Alex muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said," Alex scoffed, "you haven't been around for 7 years and you think that just because Jamie's dead you can just take over this poor baby's life?"

"It's your fault James left me in the first place," Lacey rebutted.

"Oh, are you sure it wasn't because you tried to kill Marcus twice when you were pregnant with him and once after he was born?" Alex asked sarcastically, "because I think that's it."

"Marcus! Come on!" Lacey tried to snatch Marcus out of Alex's arms.

"NOO!" Marcus screamed pulling himself back to Alex, "She's my mommy! She's my MOMMY!"

"Fine!" Lacey held her hands up in surrender, "you can have him. I never wanted him in the first place."

"Way to stir up strife, Dawn," another familiar voice came from behind her.

"Shut up, Tish," Alex said lamely as she comforted Marcus, "Marcus, Baby, I'm not your mom."

"Why couldn't you be?" Marcus pulled away and looked at her sadly.

"I don't know, Baby Boy," Alex looked back at him with the same face, "I don't know."

"I love you, Auntie Dawn," Marcus hugged her again.

"I love you, too, Marcus," Alex smiled as she hugged him back.

"Hey, Buddy," Adrian drew Marcus attention to him.

"Uncle Kris!" Marcus exclaimed moving quickly from Alex to Adrian and hugging his 'uncle' tightly.

"Uncle Matt!" the boy did the same from Adrian to Kalvin.

"Is that him?" Tish whispered quietly to Alex motioning at Chad.

"Yeah," Alex nodded.

"He's hott," Tish laughed.

"But that ones," Alex pointed at Ryan, "is mine!"

"He's hott, too," Tish bumped her hip against Alex's.

"Uncle Matt, who all deese people?" Marcus looked up to him.

"Well, this is my girlfriend, Sharpay," Kalvin introduced, "That's her brother and Dawn's boyfriend, Ryan. That's Kris's girlfriend, Kelsi. And these are our friends, Chad, Taylor, Gabriella and Troy."

"Auntie Dawn," Marcus looked up at her with a confused look, "I thought you loved Daddy."

Alex smiled as she squatted down to Marcus's level, "I do love your daddy very much, but he's not here anymore, Baby. Auntie Dawn has to move on."

* * *

**A/N: Again this chapter went a little different than I had planned. I hope you liked it! Please press the pretty review button, I swear it does tricks, lol.**


	23. Famous in a Small Town

**Past, Present, Future:**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot! As for Taylor telling Chad…That'll be in the next few chapters. I'm gunna have a couple of time skips to make it move a little faster and not take a million years to complete. Lol. But I'd say some time in the next 2 to 3 chapters, Tay will tell Chad, but don't hold me to it completely. R&R!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the songs…or the movie…or the characters of HSM. What a shame…**

* * *

**Famous in a Small Town:**

Marcus didn't say anything for a minute he just pondered the thought before asking, "Will you still love me the same?"

Alex felt her heart drop as she touched his cheek and smiled, "Of course, Baby."

"Promise?" Marcus stared up at her.

"Cross my heart," Alex did so with her hand.

"Kay," Marcus said cheekily.

Alex rolled her eyes and laughed, "Just like your daddy."

"Better than the alternative," Tish added slightly bitter.

"Good point, Tish," Alex stood, "Oh, y'all this is Tish Allen, my oldest best friend."

The gang muttered a few 'hey' and 'nice to meet you' phrases.

"So, Tish where's Steve?" Kalvin asked.

"Is he the only reason you like me, Matt-y?" Tish pretended to be shocked.

"Yeah," Kalvin said bluntly.

Tish gasped, "Oh, I'm hurt."

Kalvin smirked, "You know I love you, Tish. I just wanted to see Steve as well."

Tish looked away from him to keep from smiling, "I don't know, Matt."

"I'll get you a cookie," Kalvin offered in a sing song voice.

"Is that a fat joke?" Tish couldn't help but laugh though.

Alex squealed when she felt someone lift her up from behind her and twirl her around, "Steve-y!"

"Hey, hey Dawn-y May," Steve put her down and kissed her cheek briefly; Ryan felt a bit of jealousy build up in him, but he quickly pushed it down.

"Hey, Tish," Kalvin gathered Tish's attention, "I found him."

"Shut up, jerk face," Tish rolled her eyes before laughing.

"Guys, this is Steve Granger," Alex introduced, "Steve-o, this is my boyfriend, Ryan Evans, his sister, Sharpay Evans, she's also Matt-y's girlfriend. This is Kelsi, Kris's girlfriend and these are our good friends, Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Taylor."

"Hey y'all," Steven smirked.

"Have y'all been to Mami's yet?" Tish asked.

"No, that's where we were goin'," Alex answered.

"Well, let's get goin' before she figures out you've been here more than 2 minutes and haven't come to see her," Tish smirked.

"You wanna come with us, Little Mar, or ya wanna go to Big Momma and Big Daddy's?" Alex turned to Marcus.

"I wanna go with you, Auntie Dawn!" Marcus exclaimed taking her hand.

The group started down the street until they reached and older log home with a large front porch decorated with different flowers and patio furniture and a wooden swing. An older woman sat in a white rocking chair knitting.

"Mami," Alex stepped onto the deck quietly, Marcus still holding her hand tightly.

"Hello, child," Mami's voice was quiet and horse.

"Hey, Mami," Marcus smiled running over to his great-great grandmother.

"Hello, Marcus," Mami bent down and hugged him, "why don't you go on inside and help your grandma with lunch?"

"Okay, Mami," Marcus ran inside.

There was short silence, that was eventually broken by Mami, "Well, child, are ya just gunna stand there or are ya gunna come give an old lady a hug?"

Alex smiled as she paced quickly to Mami and hugged her tightly.

"What about y'all boys?" Mami held her arms open and Adrian and Kalvin made their way to the porch and hugged the elder woman, "Who all these people?"

Kalvin again introduced the group.

"Well, lunch is a'cookin'. Y'all are welcomed to stay and eat," Mami never really looked at them directly.

"Hey, Mam…" Martha stepped from out the house, "Oh, my God, Dawn."

"Hey, Mom…Martha," Alex corrected herself.

Martha gave her a stern glance, "Just cuz y'all never married don't mean I don't still consider you my daughter."

Alex held back tears as she played with the rings she had place on a chain that now hung around her neck, "I know, it's just…"

"Don't blame yourself, Dawn," Martha placed one hand on Alex's shoulder and the other under her chin to make the teen look at her, "because we don't."

"It's so hard not to," Alex let out a sob, "I mean, had we stayed in like he wanted to he'd still be here, but no! I just had to insist!..."

Martha pulled Alex to her and held her tightly, "Now, now, Baby, shh," Martha let a few tears escape her eyes as well before pushing Alex back to arm length, "He was dyin' anyways, Baby, they found cancer cells in his lungs not too long before the accident."

"What?" Alex's voice was barely audible.

Martha nodded before pulling Alex back to her.

"Good God, Woman, what's takin' so long?" a burly red headed man stepped out of the house, "Oh."

"Hey, Uncle Rick," Kalvin greeted him with a hug as did Adrian.

"Hey fellas," Ricky smirked.

Alex pulled away from Martha, but kept one arm around her waist, "hey, Uncle Ricky."

"Hey, Baby Girl," Ricky's voice was softer towards her and he held his arms to her.

She quickly lunged at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ricky hugged her tightly and lifter her off the ground a bit before releasing her.

After a while, the group made their way inside and sat down for lunch.

"Auntie," Marcus whined, "I don't like broccoli."

"Have you ever tasted it?" Alex looked down at the boy sitting next to her.

"No," Marcus huffed.

"Well, then how do you know you don't like it?"

"It looks yucky," Marcus protested.

"Well, hush and eat it," Alex demanded.

"But…" Alex gave him a stern look and he took a bite of his broccoli. After chewing it a bit, Marcus spit the vegetable out of his mouth and onto Alex's leg.

"Marcus Alexander!" Alex screeched as she popped his leg, "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Marcus," Ricky said getting up, "Come here boy."

"Big Daddy," Marcus began to cry as Ricky grabbed him by the arm and took him out of the room.

**(BIG a/n here! I'm sorry if you don't like the idea of spanking a child. But personally I think you should. I mean, don't like beat them, but a good spankin' never hurt anybody. Well, ya know what I mean. On with the story now…)**

Alex wiped the discarded food off of her leg disgustedly, "Ugh."

"I'm sorry, Dawn," Martha apologized, "since Jamie died and he moved in with that witch he's been this way."

"Its okay," Alex shook her head clearing it, "by the way, I saw her earlier…"

"Yeah, we know," Martha smirked, "she said she was signing over all of her parental right over to us."

"Well, that's good."

After lunch, the gang started touring the small town. There was really much, but the new comers were interested.

When the passed the cemetery, Alex snuck away from the group and entered thru the gates slowly; she took a deep breath and closed her eyes before closing the gate and walking further into the cemetery.

"Hey, huney," Alex said weakly as she knelt beside the tombstone that read:

James Anderson Williams

June 19th, 1984-May 13th, 2007

Loving

Son

Father

Friend

And

Fiancé

"I'm sorry I left," Alex began to cry again.

"Hey, where's Alex?" Ryan asked finally noticing she was missing.

The group had been so caught up in the tour that just hadn't noticed. They began to retrace their steps.

"Me, Matt, and Jay moved in with Daddy in New Mexico. We've met some really good people," Alex laughed a little, "I even started datin' this guy. I think you'd like him…Well, you know."

When the group came back to the cemetery they found her and entered quietly.

"He's sweet. I like him a lot and the funny thing is, I've only known him about three weeks," Alex chuckled a bit, "then Matt's dating his sister, Sharpay, she's the complete opposite of me, but I can't help but love her. Then there's Kelsi, she has more talent in her pinky nail than I have in my entire body, and she, some how, is attracted to our Kris. Then there's Taylor, she's wonderful! You'd like her, she's sarcastic, just like you and she's brilliant and gorgeous, but she refuses to see it. Then there's Gabriella, she's pretty and smart and lively. Then we have her boyfriend Troy, complete jock ass, but once you get to know him a little better, he's not too bad. Then there's Chad, Jaden's daddy. He's really great with her. He took to her the first day he met her."

The group was touched by what she had said.

"Jaden asked for you everyday for the first three weeks we were there," Alex thought back sadly, "she misses you."

Alex, again, began to cry, "Gah, Jamie, I miss you more than I could ever possibly express, I just wanna hold you again. If I only had one more time, that would be okay."

The group stood there silently as Alex moved to the other side and sat next to a smaller stone that read:

Keegan Pierce Williams

May 1, 2005

Baby Angel Sent Home

"Hey, Baby boy," Alex smiled thru her tears, "Mommy misses you even though I didn't get to spend any time with you. I love you."

Alex sat there a few minutes silently taking comfort in the breeze she felt.

"Dawn," Kalvin stepped to her quietly.

"Hey," she replied back in the same hushed tone.

"How ya feelin'?" Kalvin asked concerned.

"Better," Alex smiled, "A lot better."

"I told you talking about it would make you feel better," Kris said cockily.

"Oh, hush, Kris," Alex rolled her eyes playfully as she got up with Kalvin's help.

The group walked out of the cemetery with smiles and headed towards the inn.

"Hey, Dawn!" Tish called, "Amy wants you workin' tonight!"

Alex laughed, "I'll be there!"

"Oh, God," Adrian and Kalvin said lamely.

At around 10 that night, Alex told everyone to get dressed after several questions and vague answers, the group got dressed.

Taylor wore tattered light was jean cuffed shorts with a white harness belt along with a orange ruffled halter with a tie at the empire waist line. She wore brown beaded jewelry and flip fops. Her hair was pulled into a soft side pony tail.

Kelsi wore a pair of brown twill short shorts with a cuff and a plum and off white flower printed halter with a bow at the top. She wore brown flip flop and a brown hat on her head.

Gabriella wore a light cotton mini that was brown, green, gray, white and gold layered with a laced trimmed v-neck tank and brown wedge round toe heels and green jewelry. Her hair was straight and parted to one side.

Sharpay wore dark skinny leg jeans with a hot pink American Eagle polo. She wore white and hot pink jewelry and white pointed toe stilettos. Her hair was straight, parted to the side and held by a hot pink and white striped head band.

Alex wore tattered light wash cut off shorts with a lime green polo. She wore black jewelry and her black hair was styled with her bangs forming a poof on top of her head and pinned in place and, of course, she wore her converse.

Troy wore dark wash baggy jeans with a light blue and white thick striped polo from Hollister Co.

Ryan wore a pink and white vertical striped button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and unbuttoned a bit revealing his chest and khaki pants. He also wore a khaki American Eagle logo hat.

Kalvin wore a gold colored polo with light wash jeans and converse. Adrian was dressed in the same, but his polo was brown.

Chad wore a light blue t-shirt with a picture of a rocking chair and the words 'I rock' written under it and a pair of dark wash jeans and tennis shoes.

When the group left the inn, they met up with Tish and Steve and walked to a place called 'Bottoms Up!'.

"Is this a bar?" Taylor asked with a strange look.

"Yes," the Harrison siblings answered.

"And you worked here?" Sharpay asked with the same look as Taylor.

"Gotta do watcha gotta do," Alex shrugged as they walked in.

"Can you learn this real quick?" Alex shoved a piece of paper into Adrian's hand.

He looked down at it and smiled, "Yeah."

Tish and Alex quickly separated from the group and made their way to the bar, "AMES!"

"Dawn-y!" Amy exclaimed motioning for her to come around to the back.

They entered a much quieter room stocked with all sorts of liquor, "How ya been, Dawn?"

"Good," Alex nodded, "Oh, Tish, I have a new song for us, here," Alex handed her a sheet of paper as well.

As Alex began to teach Tish the song, Amy left and worked a bit until she got their okay.

"ATTENTION!" Amy yelled across the bar; they quieted down hesitantly, "We have a special treat for you tonight! Somebody we all know and love has decided to come back home! Joining Naughty Girl Tish is DIRTY GIRL DAWN!"

The bar let out loud cheers and Alex and Tish walked out and were behind the bar.

"Hey, y'all!" Alex said into the mike, "Y'all miss me?"

"Hell yea!" The crowd yelled.

Alex giggled, "Well, here I am! I wrote a little somethin' for y'all! C'mon up here and help us Kris!"

Adrian walked behind the bar and jumped up on to it causing the crowd to cheer again. Alex handed him a stool and he sat on it and she then handed him 'Hank'.

When he got settled, Alex and Tish jumped onto the bar as well, "Y'all ready?!"

"Hell yea!"

(_Alex-italics_ **Tish-bold** _**Both**_)

_They say life is so much sweeter  
Through the telephoto lens of fame  
Around here you get just as much attention  
Cheerin' at the high school football game_  
**I dreamed of going to Nashville  
Put my money down and placed my bet  
But I just got the first buck of the season  
I made the front page of the Turner "Town Gazette"**  
**_Every last one, route one, rural heart's got a story to tell  
Every grandma, in law, ex girlfriend  
Maybe knows you just a little too well  
Whether you're late for church or you're stuck in jail  
Hey words gonna get around  
Everybody dies famous in a small town_**  
_Tyler and Casey broke up  
It ended pretty quietly  
We heard he was caught red-handed with her mama  
That's just what they let us all believe_  
**_Every last one, route one, rural heart's got a story to tell  
Every grandma, in law, ex girlfriend  
Maybe knows you just a little too well  
Whether you're late for church or you're stuck in jail  
Hey words gonna get around  
Everybody dies famous in a small town  
Baby who_**  
_Needs their faces in a magazine_  
**_Me and you_**  
_We were star in this town before we were teens_  
_Let's go on down to the quick stop_  
**I'll wear my yellow shades  
**_And I'll put on my tight jeans  
**And we'll just spend the weekend burnin' rubber  
And we'll let em point and stare in disbelief  
Every last one, route one, rural heart's got a story to tell  
Every grandma, in law, ex girlfriend  
Maybe knows you just a little too well  
Whether you're late for church or you're stuck in jail  
Hey words gonna get around  
Everybody dies famous in a small town**_

The crowd erupted in cheers.

"Thank you!" Both girls beamed.

"I didn't know she sang," Chad was a little stunned.

"She sings, she plays, she writes," Taylor rambled.

"And she says I have more talent than her?" Kelsi said disbelief written all over her face, "Doubtful."

When 'The Devil Went Down to Georgia' began playing, Alex poured some liquor on the bar before lighting a match on her zipper and dropping it. The liquid produced huge flames and the girls jumped over them and began to line dance.

"And obviously she can dance too," Taylor added on to her previous list.

They were there till two and Tish and Alex jumped back on to the bar.

"Y'ALL! IT'S TWO O'CLOCK!" Tish yelled.

"YOU DON'T GOTTA GO HOME!" Alex added.

"BUT YOU CAN'T STAY HERE!" The girls screamed together.

The bar emptied hesitantly except for one guy who was passed out, the gang and Amy.

Alex walked over to the group carrying a tray with enough shot glasses for all of them and a bottle of whiskey, "Any one care for a shot?"

Other than her siblings, Tish and Steve, they all said 'no'.

"I quit," Chad smirked, "I usually do something stupid when I drink."

Alex's jaw dropped and she put her hand over her heart in mock hurt, "That was low, Chad-y, real low."

He shrugged, "You'll get over it."

"Dawn, c'mon with it," Adrian whined.

Alex rolled her eyes before pouring five shots, "BOTTOMS UP!"

The five all slammed their glasses back on the table at the same time.

"One more for Jamie," Tish offered.

Alex again poured the shots, "Bottoms up!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Review please!**


	24. Jealousy and Love

**Past, Present, Future:**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the adds! I hope y'all like this chapter!! BTW there are some pictures of some of the outfits worn in my profile!**

* * *

**Jealousy and Love:**

"So, Dawn-y," Tish slurred, "how's my baby?"

"Good," Alex smiled.

"She still a little devil?" Steve smirked.

"She is her mother's daughter," Adrian chuckled.

Alex slapped him, "No, she is my sweet angel."

"Yeah, she was your sweet angel when she bit the fire out of that little baby at day care, too," Tish laughed.

"Your child is evil," Kalvin grinned, "but she's cute and that's really all that matters."

"She's not evil," Alex protested, "she's just mean."

"She's gunna end up crushin' some little kid's head like some other mean kid we know," Tish snickered as she looked directly at Alex.

"I was two, I didn't know any better!" Alex protested, but ended up laughing, "okay, so I knew exactly what I was doing, but that's besides the point."

"I think she's the evil one," Steve pointed to Alex with a smirk.

"And I think you're the dumb one," Alex rebutted.

"Oh, Dawn, you should know that after the funeral, Wayne was lookin' to comfort you," Tish giggled.

"Oh, God," Alex rolled her eyes before smiling, "I was thinkin' about him the other day, actually, y'all remember when he saved Fluffy for me?" her brothers, Tish and Steve nodded, "he tried to get me to leave Jamie. He practically begged it was hilarious."

Tish laughed, "But you gotta love him."

"Yeah, its just one of them have to things," Alex sighed, "I'm freakin' tired."

"Aren't you always?" Adrian nudged her with his shoulder.

"Shuddup," Alex said lamely, "I hate you."

"No, you don't," Adrian argued, "you love me."

"Negative."

"Yeah-uh, you told me once," Adrian said childishly.

"Only once?" Tish giggled, "that's low."

"Tish, my side!" Alex protested, "we're out numbered here!"

"We always were out numbered," Tish informed her, "because your brothers couldn't keep girls long enough to know what our side was."

"MATT-Y!" an unbearably high pitched squeal interrupted their banter.

The whole group looked in the direction of the door.

"Oh, God," Kalvin's eyes were wide and his mouth open, "Hide me."

A girl with bleached blonde hair and fair skin came running towards them, "My baby! You're finally back!"

Alex couldn't hold back her laughter anymore. She doubled over and laughter and feel to her knees continuing to do so.

"Excuse me, Alex," the girl said nastily, "what do you find funny?"

"Oh, nothin', Katy," Alex moved to where she was sitting on her butt.

"Anyways, Matt-y," Katy purred advancing to him.

However, before she got to him, Kalvin pulled Sharpay into her lap and kissed her neck softly.

Sharpay, however, was pissed. 'Who does this chick think she is?' Sharpay thought bitterly to herself.

"Matt-y," Katy pouted, "who's this?"

"My girlfriend," Kalvin smirked.

"But," Katy continued to pout, "what about our baby?"

Kalvin's eyes went wide and he gripped on to Sharpay tighter as she tried to move away angrily.

Alex, who was in the process of standing up at the time of the statement, reached to Chad, who was sitting closest to her, for support, "'Scuse me? What?"

"Let go of me," Sharpay whispered harshly into Kalvin's ear, but he just held onto her tighter.

"What are you talking about Katy?" Kalvin's once bright blue eyes were now dark and angry.

"Oh, don't be silly, Matt-y," Katy slapped him playfully on the shoulder, "I told you before you moved."

"But we never…" Kalvin stopped remembering that they had indeed had sex one night when he was drunk. He, however, didn't remember her telling him she was pregnant.

"Don't listen to her, Matt," Tish told him, "there ain't now baby and there never was."

"Tish!" Katy said thru gritted teeth, "this is between me and Matt, not you."

"Well, you're a liar," Tish rolled her eyes, "there's no need for him to get all worried and then loose the girl he loves because of your dumb ass."

"Fine," Katy huffed out of the bar.

"That was a little more than I can handle," Alex still had a shocked look on her face.

Kalvin had finally relaxed his grip around his girlfriend and she bolted out of the bar.

"Shar!" he called before following her quickly.

"Do you see why we left?" Alex smirked, "Too much drama."

"Only when you're here," Tish smiled back, "but we're gunna be goin'. We actually have to go to school tomorrow."

"Sucks to be you," Alex laughed before giving Tish a quick peck on the lips and then doing the same to Steve.

"Y'all ready?" Alex turned to the gang.

The all nodded and got up.

"Shar! Wait!" Kalvin caught up to her and pulled her to him. She was crying, "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I don't understand!" Sharpay cried, "You've ignored me since we got here! Y'all all have! Its like we got here and suddenly we don't exist anymore! I don't understand…"

Kalvin quickly took her in his arms and held her head tightly against his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Shar. I'm so sorry. I just got caught up with being back, that it was just us again."

Sharpay pulled away from him forcefully, "And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

"No," Kalvin shook his head, "It's wrong, I know, but I can't change it now. You have to understand, that when we all lived here, it was only us. We didn't have any other friends to think of really. So, now we just have to get accustomed to it. Baby, I'm so, so sorry."

"And then that girl?" Sharpay fumed, "how dare she do that to you? To us?"

"She's jealous."

"Yeah, of what?" Sharpay's tone was full of sarcasm.

"Of me and you," Kalvin said quietly, "I love you, Sharpay Alayna. More that words can express."

Sharpay's hands were now on his chest and they twiddled with the buttons on his shirt before she looked up and smiled at him, "I love you, too, Kalvin Matthew."

Kalvin leaned down and kissed her passionately. Sharpay responded quickly by moving her arms around his neck and pressing herself close to him.

When the group (minus Sharpay and Kalvin) was all settled in their rooms, Alex told the girls that she'd be back in a few and she walked out of the room.

Alex was enjoying her time alone just reminiscing and walking alone.

"Alex?" a familiar voice came from behind her.

"Oh, hey Wayne," she turned to him softly, "how ya been?"

"Good, you?" Wayne paced to her.

"Better," Alex smiled, "What are you doin' out so late?"

"Well, I've started workin' at the mill and they have me workin' grave yards," he answered with a smile.

Not too long after Alex had left, Ryan had come to the girls room to talk to Alex, "Where's Al?"

"She said she was going for a walk," Taylor answered from her position on the bed.

"Oh, okay," Ryan smiled briefly before going to search for his girlfriend.

"Well, that's no fun," Alex grinned at him, "but I guess money is money."

"Yep," Wayne smirked, "what are you doin' out so late?"

"I just got off work as well," Alex laughed, "Amy wanted to work while I'm down."

"So, you're goin' back?" Wayne said a bit sadly.

"Yeah," Alex nodded.

"It's just, I saw you earlier and I thought," Wayne hung his head, "never mind."

"What?" Alex tilted her head to get to get a better look at him, "Oh, Wayne…Don't do this again."

Ryan stopped in his tracks when he saw Alex talking to a tall dark haired man; he listened closely.

"Wayne, honey, I though we had talked about this whole you thinking you love me thing," Alex placed her hand on the side of his face to make him look at her, "you don't love me."

"How do you know that?" Wayne asked defensively.

"Because if I love someone else it can't be real," she told him quietly.

"But Jamie's dead, Alex," Wayne protested.

"I'm not talkin' about Jamie, Wayne."

* * *

**A/N: Watcha think? Press the pretty review button please!!**


	25. Emergency!

**Past, Present, Future:**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry that it's taken so long. I've been busy. R&R please!! There's gunna be a huge time skip in the middle of the chapter and it has some abuse. Just a warning!

* * *

**

**Emergency!:**

"Well, if you ever change your mind, remember me," Wayne leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

Before Alex could respond in any way, she heard Ryan's voice, "What the hell?"

"Ry!" Alex quickly moved from Wayne's grasp.

"Dawn, who is this?" Wayne pointed at Ryan.

"I'm Ryan, her boyfriend," he said rudely.

"Ry, this isn't…" Alex began, but she knew better than to think that would work.

"I'm gunna go," Wayne's exit was unnoticed.

Alex went to speak, but Ryan stopped her, "Look, Alex. Why don't you just go be with the man you obviously love?"

Shock overtook Alex's body and she couldn't respond as quickly as she had hoped. Ryan quickly walked away.

"I already was," Alex whispered in to the air.

When Ryan got back to their room, he slumped onto the couch.

"What's wrong, dude?" Troy asked.

"Nothing," Ryan answered quickly.

When the girls were just about asleep, Sharpay paraded into the room.

"You look happy," Kelsi smiled.

"I am," Sharpay grinned, "Kal is amazing!"

Alex began walking around again and soon found herself back at the cemetery at Jamie's grave. She fell onto the ground and cried, "Hold me."

When, suddenly, something in her snapped.

"Matt," Adrian shook his older brother frantically.

"What is it?" Kalvin opened his eyes from his almost slumber.

"There's something wrong with, Dawn," Adrian told him.

"How do you know?" Kalvin looked him doubtfully.

"I just know," Adrian said sternly when they heard a loud, aggravated scream, "I told you."

"Did y'all hear that?" Kelsi sat up quickly.

"Yeah," the three others sat up as well. They then quickly made their way to the guys' room only to find them hurrying out.

"What's going on?" Sharpay asked.

"There's something wrong with, Dawn," Adrian said quickly, "C'mon!"

The gang hurried out of the inn.

Alex yelled as loud as he could and sat up, "I HATE YOU! You brought me back here! And now I've lost the guy I love because of Wayne's dumb ass! And I would've never had to come back had it not been for you! And why didn't you tell me about the cancer? Huh? I would've been there for you thru the treatment and everything! Why didn't you tell me? I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

The gang witnessed Alex's hysteria, but didn't say anything just yet.

"I can't believe I've blamed myself for this so long, when it wasn't even my fault! You were gunna die anyways! Damn it, Jamie! I hate you!" Alex snatched the chain that held their rings from around her neck, threw it on the ground and began to run out of the cemetery.

However, she didn't make it out. She got just past her friends and collapsed and vomited.

Ryan now longer felt his anger, he felt compassion and her ran to her and rubbed her back to comfort her.

After she emptied her stomach, she clung to Ryan for life, "I'm sorry, so, so, so, so sorry."

"It's okay," Ryan reassured her.

"I'm sorry," Alex repeated, "So much."

Ryan stood with Alex still clinging to him; he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck. The gang made their way back to the inn. Ryan and Alex stayed in what had been the girls' room and the rest of the gang stayed in the other.

Kalvin, Sharpay, Kelsi and Adrian all laid on one queen sized bed, Chad and Taylor were one the other and Troy and Gabriella were on the couch fold out bed.

Ryan laid Alex gently on the bed before stripping to his boxers, taking of her shoes and joined her. She snuggled up to him, feeling safe, and entered a stressful slumber.

_--Dreamland--_

_Alex awoke and found herself wrapped in somebody's arms, but she no longer felt the safety she felt with Ryan, "Ry?"_

_"No," a familiar voice answered her._

_"J-Jamie," Alex stuttered, "How?"_

_Jamie chuckled, "It's only a dream, Honey."_

_There was quietness among them, but Alex broke it, "I'm sorry about the things I said earlier. I don't hate you."_

_"I know," Jamie said quietly, "I should've told you, but I didn't want you to hurt anymore. I'm sorry I had to leave you so quickly, but, I think, Ryan's good for you and Jaden."_

_"Really?" She smiled._

_"Yeah," Jamie kissed her forehead briefly._

_"I miss you," she drew circles on his bare chest with her finger._

_"I miss you, too, Hon," he held her closer, "but I have to go now. Don't be sad."_

_"I can't promise that," Alex didn't look at him._

_He placed his finger under her chin and made her look at him, "It'll be okay, I promise. Kiss Jay for me. And don't shut Ryan out, he's a good guy."_

_Alex smiled, "I will and I won't," she laughed, "kiss Keegan for me."_

_"I do everyday."_

_--Dreamland--_

Alex smiled as she woke and felt Ryan's protective arms around her. She kissed his chest lightly causing him to stir.

"Good mornin', Beautiful," Ryan smiled sleepily at her, "wait it's still dark."

Alex looked at the clock behind him, "We've only been asleep like an hour."

"Oh," Ryan looked at her confused.

She didn't say anything, just kissed him passionately. He rolled on top of her as he deepened the kiss.

"You sure?" He asked her concerned.

She nodded and let him remove her shirt.

**Five months later: December 2007**

It had been five months since the trip to Turner's Town and everyone was doing great. Well, with the exception of Taylor. She was beginning to show and she had yet to tell anyone other than Gabriella, Alex and Sharpay.

Taylor examined herself in the full length mirror. She wore a pair of sweat pants and her bra. She placed her hand on the large bump forming on her stomach and let a few tears fall. Chad was going to be there in a few minutest to pick her up for the movies, but she wasn't dressed nor was she planning to get that way.

"How am I gunna tell him?" She cried quietly, "He'll never forgive me. He just found out about his scholarship to U of A. What am I gunna do?"

"Taylor!" her mother called.

Taylor heard her pounding up the stairs; Taylor quickly threw on Chad's Wildcat hoodie and walked out the door and met her mother, "Yes ma'am?"

"A Dr. Smith's office called today confirming your appointment," Angela crossed her arms with a dangerous look on her face.

"Um, I haven't been feeling well," Taylor lied unsteadily, "so I made an appointment."

"You're such a liar," Angela stepped towards her daughter, "you're the reason your father's never home! Who wants to be around a lying tramp all the time? I don't! I wish I would've never had you!"

Taylor smelled alcohol on her mother's breath and knew that things could get ugly. Her mother continued to yell, "Up until we had you me and Richard were happy. We were great. Oh, but then you came along and ruined everything!" Angel screamed before swinging her arm around and knocking Taylor off her feet and down the stairs.

Angela rolled her eyes as her daughter laid limply on the floor before she walked off to her room.

"Help," Taylor muttered quietly before her whole world went black.

Chad arrived at Taylor's house at 7:30. He rang the doorbell; no answer. He knocked a few times; no answer.

Taylor came to, but couldn't move. She heard the knocking and whimpered, "Chad," she gathered more strength and called louder, "Chad!"

Chad heard Taylor's pleas and quickly opened the door and found her lying on the floor, "Tay, Baby, what happened?" he hurried to her and gathered her in his arms.

"My mother," she said bitterly.

"We need to get you to the hospital," Chad said frantically as he notice the bruises on her face and arms, "can you stand?"

She shook her head. He stood and began to pull her up.

Taylor cried as she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen.

"Baby, what is it? Don't worry, we're gunna get you help," Chad brought her to where he was holding her bridal style and carried her out the house.

As they were rushing to the hospital, Chad was able to call Alex, who called the rest of the gang.

"Chad!" Alex called as she entered the emergency wing of the hospital, "Where is she?"

The rest of the gang was right behind her.

"I don't know," Chad said close to tears, "they won't let me see her."

"It'll be okay," Alex hugged him, though she didn't really know if it would or not.

A nurse hurried out quickly, "Are y'all here for Taylor McKessie?"

Chad and Alex stood quickly with the rest of the gang, "Yes."

"She's asking for a Chad Danforth and a Alex Harrison."

"That's us," Alex said quickly motioning between her and Chad.

"Right this way," the nurse guided them into a hospital room.

"What's going on?" Chad asked the doctor.

"Well, she's pretty bruised up and the babies are loosing oxygen, so we're going to have to do an emergency C-section," Dr. Smith informed him.

"What?" Chad looked up at the doctor with wide eyes, "She's not pregnant!"

"Yes, she is," Alex told him quietly.

"Yeah, I am," Taylor whispered.

"Look, we're about to do the surgery," the doctor began, "y'all will have to leave."

"No, I want them in here!" Taylor protested.

"Okay," Dr. Smith obliged.

Alex and Chad stood on either side of Taylor's bed and held her hand.

The surgery went by rather quickly and the babies were rushed to the NICU.

After Taylor was cleaned up, the gang was allowed in and the doctor reentered.

"Taylor," he said sadly, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but you've lost your baby girl."

Taylor began to weep loudly and Chad quickly wrapped his arms around her, "Baby, its gunna be okay. We'll be okay."

"However, baby boy isn't in great condition, but is doing well considering that he's nearly four months early. When you have recovered you'll be able to go see him."

Sharpay and Gabriella had told the guys and Kelsi the story while Taylor was in surgery and they all stood there wishing things were better.

Taylor calmed down a bit and pulled away to look at Chad, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't know how to."

"its okay, Baby. I understand."

There was a knock at the door and a nurse entered, "Miss McKessie?"

"Ma'am?" Taylor turned to the nurse.

"Do you have any names?" the nurse, Betty, asked quietly.

Taylor had actually put a lot of thought into this and answered quickly, "My baby girl was Alex Danielle Danforth and my baby boy is Oran Chad Danforth."

* * *

**A/N: Well, there ya go! Taylor told Chad! Well, technically she didn't, but still. Lol. I hope you liked it! Review please!!**


	26. You'll Do Fine

**Past, Present, Future:**

**Thanks for all of the reviews!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!! R&R!!**

* * *

**You'll Do Fine:**

Alex sensed that the new parents need their alone time, so she left quietly.

"How's she doing?" Gabriella rushed to Alex after she exited.

"She's doing okay considering," Alex answered sadly, "She lost the baby girl, but the baby boy seems to be doing good."

"I guess that's good," Sharpay said sadly as she leaned into Kalvin.

Gabriella nodded, but didn't say anything; Troy wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Alex quickly paced to Ryan and hugged him closely.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," Taylor apologized again, "It's just you had just found out about Jaden and I didn't want to hurt you, her or Alex. Then you found out about your scholarship and I didn't want you to loose it and, my God! I can't go back home! My parents will kill me…"

Chad's lips against hers caused her to stop talking, "Baby, you don't have anything to worry about. I'll call my parents and tell them everything and I'm sure they'll help us. And about Jaden, I'm still gunna be there for her and Alex and I'll be here for you and Oran. I may not be the best father in the world, but I will try. I love you, Taylor Annabella McKessie. And I'm not goin' anywhere."

Taylor smiled slightly, "I love you, too, Chad Michael Danforth."

There was a comfortable silence over the couple, but Chad broke it, "Well, I'm gunna go call my parents and tell the gang how you're doing."

"Just tell the girls to come see me," Taylor told him with a small grin.

"I will."

Chad left the room quietly and he found Adrian, Kalvin, Ryan and Troy holding on to each of their sad looking girlfriends, "She wants to see Lexi, Shar, Kels and Gabster."

The girls removed themselves from their boyfriends and walked towards Taylor's room.

"How ya holdin' up?" Troy clapped Chad on the back.

"Okay," Chad said swallowing hard, "I need to call my parents."

Alex knocked lightly before opening the door quietly, "Hey, Bella."

"Hey," Taylor said weakly with a smile.

"How ya doin', Hun?" Sharpay paced to Taylor's bed.

"I hurt all over, but I'm happy," Taylor said with a soft grin.

"She has the motherly glow," Alex beamed.

"What happened, Tay?" Gabriella asked.

"My mom," Taylor's happiness faded, "she pushed me down the stairs and now I've lost my baby and the other one is barely holding up…" she began to sob.

"Shh, Bella," Alex comforted her, "it'll be okay."

After a few calming breaths, Taylor pulled away from Alex, "How'd you handle it with Keegan?"

"It was really hard for the first few months, but, sometimes, you just gotta let go and let God," Alex smiled wiping away her friend's tears with her thumbs.

"What would I do without y'all?" Taylor asked motioning for the other girls to join her and Alex.

Sharpay, Gabriella and Kelsi made their way to the bed. Sharpay sat next to Taylor's shoulder, Gabriella sat a little further down and Kelsi stood between them.

"You'd be lost," Kelsi giggled.

"Probably," Taylor smiled taking Kelsi's hand in hers.

"We love you, Tay-Belle," Sharpay leaned down and hugged her friend.

"Yep," Gabriella smiled and patted Taylor's leg.

"Thank you guys," Taylor paused wiping happy tears from her eyes, "for everything."

"That's what we're here for," Alex grinned down at Taylor.

Chad inhaled raggedly as he dialed his house number, "Hey, Dad."

"Hey, Chad, what's wrong?" Paul sensed his son's stress.

"It's, uh, um, Taylor," Chad stuttered.

"What's wrong with Taylor?" Paul asked quickly.

"She, um, she's in the hospital," Chad sighed raggedly as he sat down on a bench.

"What happened?"

"Her mother shoved her down the stairs and she was out for a while," Chad began.  
"Well, is she okay?" Paul rushed his son.

"She had to have an emergency C-section," Chad cut the point.

"What?" Paul was shocked to say the least, "She was pregnant?"

"What?" Chad heard his mother's voice.

"She hadn't told me. I swear y'all would've been the first to know, if I had known," Chad rambled.

Darlene snatched the phone from her husband, "Is she okay? How far along was she? The baby?"

"Um, Mom?" Chad was bit confused, but regained his composure and continued, "Taylor's fine. The surgery went well. She was only a little over five months along and we lost one baby, but the other is going to be okay."

"There was two?" Darlene questioned, but didn't leave enough time for Chad to answer, "We'll there in a few minutes!"

Darlene and Paul quickly left.

"Excuse me, Miss McKessie," a nurse came in the room, "we need to run a few test to make sure everything is back to normal. Could y'all excuse us?"

Alex, Gabriella, Kelsi and Sharpay nodded and left the room.

When they got out there, they saw Chad's parents approaching. Darlene quickly hugged her son before asking, "Where is she?"

Chad pointed in the direction of the room Taylor was in; Darlene started towards it, but Alex stopped her, "They're running some tests."

"Oh, okay," Darlene said quietly, "Can we see the baby?"

"Yeah, that's what we were on our way to do," Alex told her.

They gang made their way to the NICU. Alex noticed Chad lagging behind and she snuck to go to him, "Hey, Chad-dy."

"Hey, Lex," Chad was definitely distracted.

"Watcha thinkin' about?" Alex stopped him from walking.

He gazed down at her, "Everything," he ran his hand thru his hair, "Taylor, the baby, how we're gunna raise it, where we're gunna stay, Jaden, you…"

"Chad," Alex touched his cheek lightly, "don't worry about me and Jaden. We'll be okay. Taylor and Oran need you now…"

"No!" Chad almost yelled, "I'm not walking out on her! I love the little girl more than anything and I can't leave her! I just have to figure out how everything's gunna work!"

"I'm sorry, Chad," Alex told him quietly.

"About what?"

"About just jumping into your life, about Taylor, about Oran," Alex told him.

"I'll be okay," Chad rubbed his face stressfully.

"We're here for you, for all of y'all," Alex told him and hugged him tightly, "And you'll do fine. I promise."

* * *

**Did you like it?? I hope so! Hit the pretty review button please!!**


	27. You Need To Tell Her

**Past, Present, Future:**

**Thanks for the reviews!! I hope this is all you've waited for!!**

* * *

**You Need To Tell Her:**

"Thanks, Lex," Chad said quietly as he leaned down to hug her again.

"Anytime, Hun," Alex grinned, "Ya wanna go see your baby?"

Chad nodded and smiled a little, "Let's do it."

Alex linked her arm thru his and walked with him to the NICU unit. When they got there, they found Chad's parents and the gang peering thru the glass down at a small, brow-skinned, curly headed infant with wires surrounding him.

"Oh, God," Chad muttered as he joined the group and looked down at his son.

"He's adorable," Darlene smiled patting her son's shoulder.

"Yeah," Chad smirked before turning to Alex, "when can I hold him?"

"Oh, Chad, I don't know," Alex answered with a shrug, "it depends on when he's functioning well enough."

"Oh," Chad said sadly and Alex patted his back before leaning into her boyfriend behind her.

Ryan gently wrapped his arms around Alex's waist before kissing her neck softly.

A nurse walked over to the incubator that Oran lay in and wrote down some things before she noticed the group standing outside the window.

"Hi," she walked around to meet them, "I'm Sharon. I'll be taking care of little Oran for the next little while. Are any of you the father?"

Chad stepped forward and Sharon took his hand, "Why don't you get on some scrubs and you can come talk to your little boy."

The group watched as Chad followed the nurse and as he entered the room in scrubs, a plastic cap holding back his wild hair, gloves and a face mask.

"God, I can't believe we have grandchildren," Darlene placed her hand over her heart in shock.

"And he's only a senior in high school," Paul chuckled lightly.

"Well, it happens to the best of us," Alex laughed.

"I guess it does," Paul smiled down at her.

Chad walked into the NICU unit terrified. He had never seen so many tiny babies before. Sharon guided him to his son. Chad gasped lightly as he took in the image before him. His little baby had needles and wire going thru him. He was tiny, only three pounds and seven ounces, the sign read. The baby looked a lot like Taylor; dark skin, thick lips, dark curly hair.

"You can talk to him, ya know?" Sharon giggled a little, "It'll probably help him."

Chad swallowed hard before peering down at his son, "Hey, Oran. Uh, um, yeah."

He looked back at the gang and his parents, who were all smiling.

Alex noticed his panicked look and winked at him.

Chad smiled a bit before looking back down at his son, "I'm your daddy."

Suddenly Oran's eyes opened and tried, with no success, to find the voice was speaking. The infant looked sad.

"I wish I would've known about you before," Chad continued, "I wouldn't have let it happen like this. I'd make sure you were healthy and that your sister was still with you," Chad wiped a tear off his cheek, "I'm sorry, Little Man."

"I'm gunna go back to check on Bella," Alex told the group, "Ry, can you do me a favor?"

"What, Sweetie?" Ryan asked sweetly, until he saw the time, "Oh, no. I can't, I have to go."

Alex watched as her boyfriend hurried out of the hospital, "What the crap?"

"He's meeting with the director of the drama department at U of A," Sharpay lied knowing exactly where her brother was going, "I guess he forgot."

"Oh," Alex nodded, "Well, couldn't somebody call Daddy or Sherry and check on Jay, she wasn't feeling good when I left."

"I'll call," Adrian told her before kissing her and Kelsi's forehead.

"Thanks, Kris," Alex smiled up at him before her, Darlene, Gabriella, Kelsi and Sharpay made their way back to Taylor's room.

"I can't wait till I can hold you," Chad told Oran with a smile, "and I know your mom feels the same way. You also have an older sister, Jaden. I just found out about her, too," Chad chuckled, "I guess the next time I'll know first. They say third times a charm."

"Hey, Bella," Alex entered the room.

"Oh, hey," Taylor smiled, "Oh, Mrs. Danforth."

"You can call me Mom," Darlene smiled softly as she approached Taylor.

"Oh, I couldn't," Taylor shook her head.

"Taylor, it's okay," Darlene laughed lightly, "You've been a part of our family for about a year now. Act like it."

Taylor smiled, "Okay, whatever you say…Mom," Taylor felt a sense of safety as she referred to Darlene Danforth as her mother.

There was a short silence over the ladies, but was broken by Taylor, "Where's Chad?"

"He's talking to the baby," Darlene answered.

"Oh," Taylor said excitedly, "When can I see him?"

"When you're able to get up and walk around," Alex smiled.

"Tay-Belle," Sharpay started, "He's beautiful."

"Yeah, Tay," Gabriella continued.

"He looks just like you," Kelsi told her.

"Did you get to see Alex Danielle?" Taylor asked sadly.

"No," Alex shook her head solemnly.

Later on that night, Sharpay headed home and found Ryan lying on the couch watching a movie, "Hey, Ry."

"Oh, hey, Shar," Ryan didn't turn his attention away from the TV.

"You have a good time?" Sharpay asked rudely with her hand on her hip.

"Yeah," Ryan still hadn't looked at her.

Sharpay yelled aggregately, "Ryan Keith! Look at me!"

Ryan turned to her slightly. She again screamed and turned off the TV, "Ryan! You can't just keep running out like that! You need to tell her about Kayla and Jeremy!"

"Do you think I don't know that?" Ryan raged back, "Since I left the hospital I've been thinking about it! How can I tell her now?"

"Just sit her down and tell her, Ry," Sharpay said in a lower tone, "she'll understand. If you don't tell her soon, I will. She won't be happy if she finds out that way."

"I know," Ryan said quietly, "I know."

"You need to tell her," Sharpay said as she began to walk out of the room, "soon."

* * *

**Okay, so I thought about this chapter and the next for a loooong time. So, after the next chapter, I'd like y'all to tell me what you think about the idea over all. And if it's too much drama, I'll take it out. Thanks! R&R!**


	28. Alex & Ryan DrAmA!

**Past, Present, Future:**

**Okay, sorry I just like left y'all hangin for like a week! Lol. I hope this makes up for it! Be sure to tell me what you think about this new situation. If it's too much, I'll take it out! Also this chapter will be VERY dramatic. Just a warning…Again if it's too much, I'll take it out!**

* * *

**Alex & Ryan DrAmA:**

The next day the girls went shopping for Baby Oran and then up to the hospital.

"Daddy!" Jaden exclaimed when the entered Taylor's hospital room and found Chad sitting at her side.

"Hey, Munchkin," Chad looked back at her with a smile.

"Auntie Tay," Jaden climbed onto her father's lap and looked at her adopted aunt lying on the bed, "what wrong?"

Taylor bit the inside of her lip and was about to speak, but Chad stopped her, "Auntie Tay fell and hurt herself pretty bad."

"Oh," Jaden said slowly nodding not really understanding. The toddler then climbed into the bed and kissed Taylor's bruised cheeks lightly, "There. Better."  
"I do feel better now, Munchkin," Taylor smiled kissing Jaden's lips briefly.

Chad looked back at Alex with a knowing look and Alex nodded at him, "Hey, Jay-Jay, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Who, Daddy?" Jaden looked back at him with her face scrunched up.

"C'mon, I'll show you," Chad help his arms open to her and she jumped in them and they left the room.

"So, Ally Dawn," Taylor began, "why do you look so sad?"  
"I'm fine," Alex lied, "We brought you some stuff," Alex help up a bag that held some clothes for Taylor, a toothbrush and some other necessities.

"Alex," Taylor said sternly.

Alex simply ignored her and continued, "We even bought some stuff for the baby…"

"Alex!" Taylor said loudly; Alex immediately stopped talking and Taylor continued, "Damn it, woman! I'm lying in a hospital bed, the least you could do is listen to me, shit! Now tell me what's wrong!"

Everyone in the room was deathly silent. Taylor never raised her voice and they were all shocked.

Taylor looked back at Alex who was standing there with her eyes shut and hugging herself, "Ally, just tell us."

Alex opened her eyes slowly and sighed raggedly, "I don't know. It's just…Ryan."

"What about Ryan?" Sharpay asked almost hoping that Ryan had told her about Kayla and Jeremy and that Alex was just a little confused.

"Y'all know, he's always running off," Alex began, "He rarely answers the phone when I call. Pay, do you know what's going on?"

"No," Sharpay lied.

"Pay," Alex whined, "Don't lie to me."

"Well, it's up to him to tell you," Sharpay said sharply.

"Tell me what?" Alex ran her fingers thru her hair stressfully, "Is he cheating on me? Is he a part of a secret society? What?!"

"It's none of the above," Sharpay shook her head, "but I can't tell you, Ally."

Alex screamed thru gritted teeth, "Why is he pushing me away? What'd I do?" Alex began to cry, "Am I not good enough?"

"That's not it," Sharpay rushed to Alex and held her tightly, "that's not it at all."

"Then why?" Alex yelled, "Why doesn't he love me, Pay?"

The room was silent. All the girls, with the exception of Alex, knew about his whereabouts, but it wasn't their story to tell.

"Mommy!" Jaden's happy voice broke the silence, "I gots a brother!"

"Yeah, baby, you do," Alex wiped the tears off of her face and smiled down at her daughter.

"Mommy," Jaden pondered a moment, "I hungry."

Alex laughed, "Okay, Angel. Let's get you something to eat."

"I want nuggets!" Jaden told her with a grin.

"Okay, McDonalds it is," Alex laughed and picked up her daughter and turned back to Taylor, "I'll be up her later, Bella."

"Okay," Taylor said meekly still thinking about Alex and Ryan's current situation.

"So," Chad began after Alex and Jaden left, "what was wrong with her?"

"Ryan," the girls answered.

"He hasn't told her about Jeremy yet," Taylor clarified.

"Oh," Chad nodded slowly, "that sucks."

After ordering their food, Alex and Jaden sat in a booth and began eating, when suddenly, Jaden began calling, "Uncle Ryan! Uncle Ryan!"

Alex spun around only to find a very shocked Ryan Keith Evans holding a pale skinned, blue eyed toddler with a tall, thin girl.

Jaden began to get out of the booth and run to Ryan, but Alex stopped her and began gathering up what was left of their food.

"Al…" Ryan began.

"Save it," Alex pushed past him and the girl and walked out carrying a very confused Jaden.

"Mommy, who was dat with Uncle Ryan?" Jaden asked as her mother placed her in her car seat.

"Alex!" Ryan called after her, but Alex ignored him and sped off home.

"Kay," I gotta go," Ryan told her frantically handing the toddler to his mother.

"She the girlfriend?" Kayla stated more than asked.

"Yeah," Ryan took off his hat and ran his hand thru his blond hair.

"You shoulda just told her," Kayla shrugged, "she's your girlfriend, he's your son, I'm his mother, we're three major parts of your life."

"I know," Ryan nodded before jumping in his Mustang and speeding off.

When Alex got home she found that the gang, minus Chad and Taylor, was there, "Oh, hey guys."

"Alex," Adrian said cautiously, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Alex wiped the tears off her face headed up the stairs to put Jaden down for a nap.

After Jaden was asleep, Alex went to her room and cried.

"What's wrong with her?" Kalvin turned to his girlfriend.

"Uh," Sharpay began as her brother burst thru the door.

"Where's Alex?" Ryan asked frantically.

"Are you the reason my sister has been so upset for like the last month?" Adrian turned to Ryan ready to fight.

"Probably," Ryan answered honestly, "but I really need to talk to her. Where is she?"

"That's none of your concern," Adrian lunged at Ryan, but Troy stopped him.

Sharpay saw that Kalvin was about to do the same, so to stop him, she straddled him and kissed him passionately making him loose any fighting spirit.

Ryan quickly ran upstairs after two of his best friends almost attacked him and knocked on Alex's door, "Al, it's me. Please talk to me."

"No," Alex's angry voice came thru the door.

"Alex, please! Just let me explain. It's really not what you think!" Ryan pleaded.

The gang listened intently as Ryan begged for Alex's attention.

Suddenly the door flung open, "It's not what I think? I see you out with another woman and it's NOT WHAT I THINK!"

"Alex," Ryan said quietly as flames grew in Alex's emerald eyes.

"What the hell Ryan?" Alex continued to yell, "Ya know, you could've just said, 'Hey, you're not good enough, so I'm gunna go screw someone else,' that would've hurt a whole hell of a lot less than this!"

"Alex, it's not that at all," Ryan tried again.

Kalvin watched as a terrified Jaden and Jacob entered the hallway and he quickly motioned for them to come downstairs and they toddlers rushed to him, "Its okay."

Suddenly, Alex's anger melted to sadness and she begin to sob, "Ryan, what did I do so wrong? Was I not good enough? Was it the sex? I mean, what did I do?"

"No, Alex," Ryan quickly gathered his broken girlfriend in his arms, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why?" Alex was now angry again, "Why'd you cheat on me?"

"Alex, what's up with you?" Ryan suddenly changed the subject, "Lately you've been having mood swings like you're…."

"Like I'm pregnant?" Alex finished for him with a glare, "wrong. I was pregnant."

"What?" Ryan along with the rest of the gang gasped.

**(a/n: I was gunna leave y'all there, but I decided to be nice! Lol. Onward we go!)**

"I was pregnant," Alex said slowly now looking past Ryan to the gang at the bottom of the stairs, "My dumbass doctor 'forgot' to tell me that after Jaden my body was so fucked up that I can't have anymore children!"

"Alex," Ryan stepped towards her.

"Just leave me alone," Alex held her hand up to stop him, "It's what you're good at."

* * *

**To much? R&R!**


	29. Alex & Ryan DrAmA Cont

**Past, Present, Future:**

**Thanks for all the reviews! They mean a lot! And for those of you that are confused about the pregnancy thing that will be covered more in a later chapter! R&R please!!

* * *

**

**Alex & Ryan DrAmA Cont.:**

As Alex began to shut her bedroom door, Ryan scooted into the room and suddenly Alex found herself pushed back against the closed door with Ryan pressed against her. He held her wrists by her side to keep her there.

"I said leave me alone," Alex spoke thru gritted teeth.

"I can't do that," Ryan shook his head pressing himself closer to her, "not until you let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain, Ryan! You're fu…" Alex's words were stopped by Ryan's lips against hers. She got lost for a moment, but not for long. She bit down on his lip roughly causing him to move away with a shocked expression.

"What the hell?" Ryan wiped the blood off his lip with one hand as the other still held her against the door.

Alex didn't say anything she just turned her head so she could look past him.

"I'm not cheating on you, Alex," Ryan began and Alex tried to stop him, but he continued loudly, "Just listen to me," when Alex just stared back at him he continued in a lower voice, "I couldn't do that if I wanted to. The girl with me today was an ex-girlfriend…"

"Is that supposed to make feel better?" Alex spat.

"Alex," Ryan growled before continuing, "and the little boy was my son, Jeremy…"

"What?" Alex gaped, "You, uh, have, uh, um, you have a son?"

Ryan nodded slowly, "There's nothing goin' on with me and Kayla. We're just friends, who happened to have a kid."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Alex spoke softly and shakily.

"I didn't know how to, Al," Ryan shook his head, "I mean, things were going great between you, Chad, Jaden and Taylor and I didn't wanna mess that up. Then when you told us about Keegan and Jamie, I couldn't tell you then because you were so upset. Then things started getting busy at school and Jeremy's started, ya know, crawling and talking and all of that. And Kayla wanted me to be there for all of that, that's why I've been running off. So, until now I've just been so busy. And I'm so sorry, Alex. I never meant for it to come out like this. Never. I'm sorry, so sorry."

"Why's Mommy crying?" Jaden looked up at her uncle with watery eyes.

"She's sad about something Uncle Ryan did," Sharpay answered before Kalvin could.

"Will she be okay?" Jacob asked sadly.

"I hope so," Sharpay smiled briefly at him.

When Alex said nothing, Ryan continued, "Alex, I wish I could make it up to you and tell you from the beginning, but I can't and, again, I'm very sorry. Please forgive me, Alex," Ryan paused a moment and licked his lips thinking about the right words to say, "I-I love you, Alex Dawn."

She was taken aback, this was the first time he'd said he loved her. She stared blankly at him for a moment trying to process everything.

Again, when Alex said nothing, Ryan's eyes darted back and forth as he thought about how to phrase what he was going to say, "Marry me."

"What?" Alex's eyes went big and her jaw dropped.

"I don't have a ring right now, but I want, no, I need you to marry me," Ryan pleaded.

He saw a smile begin to creep across Alex's face before she pushed up and kissed him passionately. She felt him relieve her wrists and she wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands went to her hips.

He licked her lip and she opened her mouth to let him in. She moaned as is tongue ran over hers and his hands moved slowly up and down her sides.

She began to slowly unbutton his shirt, but his hands stopped her and he pulled away hesitantly, "the gang's downstairs."

"I don't care," Alex said before kissing him again and continuing to unbutton his shirt. This time, he didn't stop her.

The gang had been sitting downstairs quietly trying to figure out what was happing in Alex's room, but when the heard a loud moan, they figured it out quickly.

"Um, ya see," Kelsi started.

"About that," Sharpay continued with a shocked expression on her face.

"Let's move this outside," Kalvin gathered a sleeping Jaden in his arms and began out the back door and the rest of the gang followed.

Alex collapsed against Ryan as the both panted heavily.

"Yes," Alex whispered as she traced hearts on his chest.

"I figured that one out on my own," Ryan smirked before kissing the top of her head.

"If you keep it up, I'll change my mind," she slapped him playfully.

"Don't do that," Ryan held her tightly.

"I love you," Alex kissed his neck softly.

"Hm, I love you," Ryan closed his eyes and inhaled deeply taking everything in.

This definitely wasn't the first time they had made love, but this was the first time with so much passion and actual love.

"Ya know how I said I didn't have a ring?" Ryan smiled down at her; she nodded, "I lied. Well, kind of…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Ryan began with a smirk, "That's another reason I've been running off, I've been looking at this ring."

"Ryan," Alex gasped.

"I actually had something way more romantic planned, but, ya see," he chuckled lightly.

"You did just fine," Alex laughed.

"Let's go get it!" Ryan smiled.

She beamed as she got up and began gathering her clothes; Ryan soon followed.

"Dear God!" Sharpay groaned an hour later, "Its freakin' cold."

"It doesn't take this long!" Kelsi whined.

Slowly they walked back into this house and found Alex's door open.

"Ally!" Sharpay called, "Ryan!"

No answer.

"I wonder where they went," Kelsi pondered aloud.

Kalvin and Adrian brought Jaden and Jacob upstairs and laid them down.

Ryan and Alex pulled into the jewelry store about 30 minutes later. Alex had heard about this place, they were known for the beautiful and expensive jewelry, "Ryan…"

"Don't," Ryan put his finger to her lips causing her to stop talking.

They walked in and Ryan nodded at the lady sitting behind one of the display cases and she hurried off.

"Ry, this is too much," Alex told him.

"Alex," he said sternly, "there is nothing that I could give that would be too much for you. You are amazing and I love you."

"Here you go, Sir," the lady handed him a red velvet box.

"Thank you," Ryan smiled at her before turning to Alex.

"You certainly a lucky girl," the lady told Alex, "He's been here everyday for at least two months trying to figure out which one would be perfect for you. And he finally found it last week. Oh, and the other day, he was so nervous because he was asking your father's permission, people don't really do that anymore."

Alex and Ryan both blushed as the lady walked off.

When he saw that the lady was gone, he slowly opened the box to reveal a white gold, diamond studded ring with a large princess cut diamond in the middle and the band was beautifully designed.

"Ryan," Alex gasped again, "it's beautiful."

"So are you," Ryan kissed her briefly before sliding it on to her left ring finger.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too."

They walked outside and headed back home.

"Okay, so they've been gone for like two hours," Kalvin stressed as he watched his niece and brother play around.

"Where are they?" Adrian continued in the same manner.

"I'm sure they're fine," Sharpay told them.

But the words had barely got out of her mouth, when Alex ran into the room, "We're getting married!!"

* * *

**You like? I hope so! I'm putting a picture of Alex's new engagement ring. Review please!!**


	30. Reactions

**Past, Present, Future:**

**Thanks for the reviews and adds and to peterpan27 for the ideas…because, honestly, I was a little stuck. But I hope this is what you've waited for!! R&R please!**

* * *

**Reactions:**

There was a silence over the room that was interrupted shortly by Sharpay's aggravated scream, "What?!"

"You can't get married!" Kalvin yelled.

"You've only known each other six months! How can you get married?" Adrian continued.

"Because I love him!" Alex protested.

"Because I love her!" Ryan yelled at the same time.

"You can't love her," Sharpay said in a lower voice, "you haven't known her long enough to love her. For all you know she's some psycho."

Alex was hurt by Sharpay's words. She thought that Sharpay was her best friend. She stepped back shocked and she found that Ryan's arms immediately wrapped around her.

"Ya know, I thought family was supposed to be supportive," Ryan huffed holding Alex tightly against him.

"Yeah, me too," Alex agreed lamely.

"Well, not when you're making the biggest mistake of your life," Adrian scoffed.

"How is marrying the man I love a mistake?" Alex held her hands up in a questioning manner.

"Alex," Kalvin said sternly, "how do you know you love him? That he loves you?"

"Because," Alex began, "when I'm with him I feel so happy and excited, and when's I'm not I can still feel him. And since we've moved here, he's always been the first one to my side when I was upset. Yes, the last few weeks have been rough, but that happens, but I still knew that he would be there for me."

"Adrian, Kalvin," Ryan began, "I know you're just trying to protect your sister…"

"Damn right," Adrian stood up and snatched Alex out of Ryan's arms.

"What the hell?" Alex gasped.

Kalvin stood beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders protectively, "We're tired of seeing her hurt…"

"I understand that," Ryan told them, "I do…"

"Matt, Kris," Alex began softly, "you can't protect me forever. I have to get out on my own at some point…"

"Dawn,' Adrian's voice had too softened, "you don't think it's too early to be moving on?"

"Moving on from what?" Alex's voice drifted off when she realized, "Kris, Jamie's dead. Yes, I loved him very much. And I miss him even more, but I'm fine. Really."

"Dawn, are you sure?" Kalvin turned her to face him.

"I'm positive," Alex smiled up at him, "I love Ryan and he loves me and we want to spend the rest of our lives together," she paced back to Ryan and grabbed his hand, "plus Daddy already gave his blessing."

"You asked Dad?" Adrian and Kalvin gaped; Ryan nodded.

"Well, you certainly are a brave one," Kalvin chuckled.

"He actually said yes?" Adrian still gaped, "I'm very, very surprised because, you know, Dawn-y here is his only girl."

"I'm definitely the favorite," Alex smiled, "and the smartest and the cutest…"

"Oh, shut up, Dawn," Adrian shoved her playfully.

"You two are actually going to let this happen?" Sharpay stared at them in disbelief.

"Shar," Kalvin started, "they obviously love each other…"

"How!" she demanded.

"Pay!" Alex screeched, "What's wrong with you? I thought we were like best friends," Alex shook her head, "but I guess I was wrong."

Sharpay turned as Alex up the stairs and then back to her brother who was shaking his head, "And we thought you changed. Shame on us."

Ryan quickly followed after his fiancé.

Ten eyes stared back at Sharpay with confused and shocked expressions.

"What?" She demanded.

"You were a little harsh," Kalvin stepped away from her, "Don't you think?"

"Yeah, Pay," Gabriella agreed, "Why don't you want them together?"

"They obviously love each other," Kelsi paced to her boyfriend and wrapped her warm around his waist, "just let them be."

When Ryan got to Alex's room, he found her staring at a picture, "Al, you okay?"

"I don't know," she looked up at him, "I'm really confused."

"I know," Ryan joined her on the bed, "I am too."

"Hold me," Alex looked at him pleadingly.

Instead of answering, Ryan rested his back against the headboard and opened up his arms. She smiled as she scooted over, rested her head on his chest and felt his arms circle around her, "I love you."

He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her tightly, "I love you, too, Baby."

"Mommy," Jaden's head popped into the room, "you otay?"

"Yeah, Angel," Alex smiled at her daughter, "Come here."

Jaden ran and jumped on the bed, "Uncle Ryan!" she hugged him closely.

"I don't ever get that response," Alex laughed before tickling Jaden until she let go of Ryan and way lying in his lap giggling.

"Mommy!" Jaden said between laughs, "Top it!"

Ryan and Alex laughed as Alex continued to tickle her.

"I know," Sharpay said slowly, "It's just I'm very protective…"

"Isn't that usually the other way around?" Kalvin chuckled.

"No, he's more protective over me," Sharpay rolled her eyes, "or have you forgotten how he yanked me in the door before you could kiss me goodnight on our first date?"

"Oh, yea," Kalvin nodded slowly with a laugh.

"Now he has Jeremy to think about…" Sharpay started.

"Who's Jeremy?" Adrian questioned.

"His son," Sharpay answered shortly, "and what she said earlier about not being able to have any more kids. I mean, I know they have Jaden and Jeremy, but they're not THEIR kids. And Ryan and I have always wanted big families…"

"And what'd she mean by she WAS pregnant?" Gabriella questioned, "I'm so confused."

"Me too," Kelsi agreed.

"We'll find out," Sharpay said before walking up the stairs.

She heard little giggles when she approached the door, she opened it slowly.

Alex immediately stopped tickling Jaden when she saw Sharpay enter the room.

"Hey," Sharpay said slowly closing the door.

"What?" Ryan spat bitterly.

"I'm sorry," Sharpay sat on the end of the bed, "I'm so, so sorry. I was just shocked and a little confused. I really am happy for you. And I want y'all to be happy. It's just Ry's really the only family I have…"

"No he's not," Alex argued and Sharpay looked at her like she was crazy, "you have us. Me, Matt, Kris, Bella, Brie, Troy, Chad and Kels, we're all family now."

Sharpay squealed as she leaned forward and enveloped Alex in a tight hug, "I love you, Ally!"

"I love you, too, Pay," Alex smiled hugging her back.

"Aunt Pay," Jaden tapped her shoulder, "HUG!"

Sharpay laughed before taking Jaden in her arms and hugging her tightly.

There was a comfortable silence over the group before Sharpay spoke up, "Um, Al, we're all kind of wondering what you meant earlier about you being pregnant…"

"Oh," Alex said quietly and hung her head.

"Al," Ryan placed his finger under her chin and made her look at him, "were you?"

"Yes," Alex said slowly, "why don't we go down stairs so I can tell you all at once?"

"Okay," Ryan stood up and helped his sister and fiancé up.

Alex motioned for Jaden to come on and the toddler jumped off the bed and wobbled to her mother who picked her up.

When they got down stairs, Sharpay joined Kalvin, Adrian and Kelsi on the couch and Ryan and Alex sat in the recliner as Jaden jumped down to go play with her toys.

"So, y'all are probably wondering about the whole pregnancy thing?" Alex started and she felt Ryan nudge her to continue, "I was. I found out in late October then found out yesterday that I'd lost it. The doctor told me that because of having Jaden so young then getting pregnant almost immediately after that, that my body wasn't able to fully recover causing me to loose this newest baby."

"Aw, Ally, I'm sorry," Gabriella reached over and patted Alex's knee sympathetically.

"Dawn," Adrian shook his head, "I know you wanted a big, well, huge family," he laughed shortly, "but I guess y'all could adopt."

"Well, Dr. Black said, that I can get pregnant, but it would take a lot of new health practices to keep and have a healthy baby," Alex explained, "but the chances of me staying pregnant are very, very slim."

Ryan reached up with his thumb and wiped away a tear that was sliding down Alex's cheek, "It'll be okay, Baby."

* * *

**You like? I hope so! Let me know!! **


	31. How Can It Hurt So Bad?

**First, I'd like to thank y'all for the reviews! And secondly, I'd like to apologize for taking forever to update! I hope it's worth the wait! R&R!!**

* * *

**How Can it Hurt so Bad?**

The next day, they were having a graveside service for Alex Danielle Danforth. The gang along with Chad's parents and without Taylor stood out around a small casket. The preacher said a short prayer for the family and left them alone.

Chad stood silently as he stared at the box that held his daughter. He didn't understand how his heart could be breaking over someone he'd never met, but it was. He hadn't slept since the babies were born and he had spent all of his time at the hospital with Taylor and Oran.

Oran was doing great. The nurse had told Chad that they'd probably be able to take him out of NICU in the next few days and Taylor would finally be able to see him personally and not just in pictures.

"Hey," Alex said quietly bringing Chad out of his trance, "How ya holdin' up?"

He sighed raggedly, "I don't know."

"I know it's hard, Chad…"

"How can it hurt so bad, Lex?" Chad looked down at her, "I mean, I never even knew the child. I didn't even know that Taylor was pregnant until she was rushed into a C-section. How can it hurt so bad?"

"Because she was a part of you, Chad," Alex said slowly, "Think about it this way…If you were to loose and arm or a leg, how bad it would hurt. This is basically the same thing, but the pain hits a lot deeper."

"I don't know how you do, Lexi," Chad whispered, "you've lost so much, but you still keep your head up."

"You have to," Alex smiled briefly, "if you don't, you end up miserable."

The gang watched silently, not wanting to break the moment. The all felt the same way about Alex. Kalvin and Adrian were the only ones who could comprehend how Alex stayed so happy.

"Ya know," Chad's lips pulled into a small smirk for a moment, "I don't even know how to hold a baby."

Alex laughed a little under her breath, "You'll learn quickly. It only takes one time."

Chad gave her a small smile, "Thanks, Lex, for everything."

"You're welcome, Hun," Alex stood on her toes and kissed the side of his mouth, "What are friends for?"

Chad smirked before turning to the rest of the gang, "Y'all ready?"

The group nodded before they all turned to leave.

They didn't want to stay for the burial; that was just too much.

They all got in their separate vehicles and rode to the hospital to see Taylor and Oran.

When they got there, the teenagers minus Chad went to change. Chad, Darlene and Paul all went to Taylor's room.

When they walked in, she was crying, Chad rushed to her and held her hand tightly in his, "Its gunna be okay, Baby Girl."

"It just finally hit," Taylor wept, "I feel so empty."

"Taylor, sweetie," Darlene started, "I know it hurts. I lost a baby too…"

"When?" Chad turned to his mother with a confused look.

"When you were about three," Darlene answered him before turning back to Taylor, "It was possibly the hardest thing I ever went thru, but luckily I had my friends and family to help me thru it. And so do you. But you can't forget that you still have little Oran, you didn't loose everything."

Taylor smiled briefly at the mention of her son, "I know. I just wish it didn't hurt so bad."

"It'll get better," Darlene touched Taylor's face softly, "I promise."

"Thank you, Mrs. Danforth," Taylor grinned softly; Darlene gave her a stern look, "Oh, I mean, Mom."

"That's better," Darlene laughed a little.

Chad smiled down at his girlfriend and then back to his mother.

"So," Taylor began, "How'd it go?"  
"It went well," Paul answered.

"Just so you know, I'm gunna pay you back for everything…." Taylor began quickly.

"Taylor," Paul said sternly, "there is no need for that. They're our grandkids. You don't have to pay us back."

"But," Taylor said quietly.

"Don't worry about it, Baby," Chad whispered to her as the gang walked in.

"Hey, hey Bella," Alex smiled as she paced to the other side of Taylor's bed.

"Hey, Ally Dawn," Taylor smiled up at her.

"How ya feelin' Tay-Belle?" Sharpay paced over to the bed.

"Better."

"That's good," Kelsi nodded.

"Well," Darlene began, "We're headed out. We'll be up here tomorrow, kids."

"Bye," The group replied.

"Dude, I'm freakin' hungry," Adrian announced suddenly.

The gang laughed.

"Well, why don't you guys go get something to eat and let us have some girl time?" Gabriella offered.

Each guy kissed their girlfriend before exiting the room.

"I'm sure the whole school's going crazy," Sharpay laughed after a short silence.

"Yeah, we're all absent," Kelsi laughed as well, "how often does that happen?"

"Not very," Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully, "This will be like the first semester I haven't got perfect attendance."

"Oh, boo," Alex stuck her tongue out at her.

"Says the girl who never goes to school," Taylor laughed.

"I do go to school," Alex rebutted, "I have a fatal disease that causes me to suffer of exhaustion."

"What disease?" Gabriella scoffed playfully, "Senioritis?"

"I was going for Lazy-itis," Sharpay giggled.

"Offended."

"No you're not," Kelsi swatted at her lightheartedly.

Alex put her hand over her heart in mock heart, "How dare you say such things to me!"

"Oh, hush…" Taylor's words drifted off when she saw the diamond ring on Alex's finger, "So, Ally, any BIG news to tell poor, hospitalized Bella?"

Alex saw where Taylor was looking and laughed a little, "Me and Ryan are engaged!!"

"That's great, Ally Dawn," Taylor smiled up at her, "When'd this happen?"

"Last night," Alex smiled as she examined her ring, "And Pay was hateful…"

"Not hateful, protective," Sharpay interjected.

"Same thing," Alex argued with a grin.

"Nu-uh," Sharpay rebutted childishly.

"Okay, since we're five," Kelsi rolled her eyes mockingly.

"Oh, hush, Kels," Sharpay and Alex turned to her harshly before laughing.

"What would I do with all of you?" Taylor beamed at her friends.

"We don't know," the girls replied together.

"Dude, our finals start tomorrow," Gabriella said lamely after a short silence.

"What am I gunna do?" Taylor asked stressfully.

"I'm sure they can send them to you or you can do them when you get back to school," Alex offered.

"I don't even know when I'll be back to school," Taylor began to panic.

"Okay, calm down, Huney," Sharpay started, "we'll call up to the school and get you everything you need. Okay?"

"Well, keep you caught up," Kelsi added.

"Because between the ten of us, we're bound to be able to teach you something," Alex smirked.

"You already have."

* * *

**You like? Let me know!! Luvs!!**


	32. Going Home

**Thanks for the reviews!! Sorry its taken me so long to update. These past few days have be CRAZY!! Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! R&R!**

* * *

**Going Home:**

The day before Taylor was to be release from the hospital, the guys were at her house moving her things.

"What the hell's going on?" Richard McKessie stepped out of his truck.

"They're movin' Taylor's shit," Angela muttered puffing a cigarette.

"What?!" Richard raged.

"Taylor's moving," Chad told him plainly as he loaded another box.

"She can't move," Richard crossed his arms across his chest.

"She's 18, she can do whatever she wants," Chad pushed past him, but Richard grabbed him by the arm.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Chad Danforth," he answered agitatedly before trying to release himself.

"That doesn't explain why you're moving my daughter's things," Richard pulled him back roughly.

"He got her knocked up," Angela said nonchalantly, "I can't raise another baby so let him take it on."

"What?!" Richard bellowed pushing Chad roughly against the truck, "Taylor would never do that. What'd you do to her?!"

Chad began to speak, but Angela cut him off, "Oh, what would you know about Taylor? You haven't been around for more than five hours in a year. Your daughter's a tramp…"

"Don't talk about her like that!" Chad raged.

"Oh, hush," Angela dropped her cigarette and put it out with her foot, "you don't care anything about her."

"I don't care?" Chad scoffed, "If I didn't care I wouldn't have spent every waking moment for the last week at the hospital looking after you daughter and our son. If I didn't care I wouldn't have cried when they told us our daughter didn't make it. If I didn't care I wouldn't HERE!"

Chad watched as Richard and Angela's jaws dropped, but he didn't give them time to say anything before he continued, "And you wanna talk about someone not caring? You're the reason she's in the hospital anyways! She was only five months along and thanks to you she had to be rushed to an emergency C-section," he yelled at Angela before turning his attention to Richard, "and you! You're never here! How could you even begin to tell me that you care?!"

"Dude, Chad, calm down," Adrian place a comforting hand on Chad's shoulder, "we're done packing anyways. Let's just go."

"So, we brought you all of your study guides for your midterms," Sharpay sighed handing Taylor a stack of papers.

"And pretty sure the rumor mill starts with Matsui," Alex muttered.

"What do you mean?" Taylor laughed a little.

"Well, we explained to Matsui your situation and when we walked back into the hall the whole school knew," Gabriella explained.

"And all these years we thought it was you, Pay-Pay," Taylor giggled.

"Oh, hush, you freak," Sharpay poked her arm teasingly.

"So, when does Orie get to come home?" Alex questioned using the nickname that they'd come up with for Oran.

"They say probably in the next two weeks of so," Taylor smiled brightly.

"That's great!" Alex and Sharpay squealed.

"Oh, God," the other three girls muttered playfully.

"Hey! Not fair!" Sharpay pointed at them with a mock glare.

"Pay," Taylor stated bluntly, "shut up."

"Fine," Sharpay huffed.

There was a silence over the girls, but Kelsi broke it, "Where are y'all gunna stay?"

"In the pool house at Chad's house," Taylor answered, "at least until we can get our own place."

"That'll be good," Alex nodded, "that way you always have Darlene and Paul right there if you need them."

"Yeah," Taylor smiled softly as the guys entered the room.

"What's wrong, Baby?" Taylor questioned noticing Chad's angered expression.

"Your dad's a ass," Chad said bluntly.

"You met my dad?" Taylor's voice shook.

"Yes," Chad sat next to her and took her hand.

"I'm sorry," Taylor apologized.

"Yeah, me too," Chad smirked a little before kissing her, "but you don't have to go there anymore. We're gunna finish moving your things in the pool house while you get finished here."

Taylor beamed, "I can't wait."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! And that it took me 9 million years to update! Let me know what you think!!**


	33. PLEASE READ!

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Okay, so this story hasn't been updated in three years and I doubt any of my reviewers are still around, BUT if you are, I have an idea.**_

_**I want to take this same basic plot and re-write because I believe that my writing skills have grown since then, but I don't want to start it if no one wants to read it. So, if you could, please review and let me know if I should.**_

_**Thanks, loves. :)**_


	34. IMPORTANT NEWS ABOUT NEW STORY!

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

**_Okay, a character list is up for the re-write of this story, HSM 3: New Kids in Town. There were some minor changes as far as characters go. For instance, Kalvin's name is now Austin, Adrian's name is now Aiden, Jaden is now spelt Jayden, but the plot will basically be the same with more or less be the same. I pointed out those things in the character list._**

**_I was going to try my hand at a trailer, but I decided not to shame myself. haha. anyways, I hope you go read the new story and enjoy it!_**

**_Thanks again! :)_**


End file.
